In a Compromising Position
by fireflydown
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is Charles Xavier's newly hired manservant in his Victorian Household. He may be cheeky at times and amiable towards his master but he has a dangerous secret that would trigger the following events and it will change both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is the first Cherik fic that I wrote and I would like to share it with you. I apologize if my dialogue is a bit off. English is not really my native language and I don't think I sound 'proper' enough. This is my limitation but I do hope you enjoy the story for what it is, regardless if it is preposterous. It is for your reading pleasure and essentially for me...the smut XD

With the ticking from the long case clock, a slight susurrus of writing can be heard, pen and paper meeting to form the cursive script of Charles Xavier's handwriting. He appears to be studiously bent over a necessary missive, perhaps something for the school he is currently invested upon or a pending correspondence from a lengthy list of scholarly acquaintances and sponsors he interacts with. A soft knock came upon the door, yet Charles continued to write.

"Come in,"

Although it is not evident in his actions, he held his breath for a moment as his butler entered the room. His face calm, his body language indicative of casualness.

"I've brought your tea, sir"

"Thank you! You may place it over here,"

He cleared some papers away from the right side of his large oak table, carefully laying the papers atop the current letter he was working on. He suddenly wondered how many times they have had this commencement each time Erik brings in his tea. A faint smile formed upon his lips. Erik never fails to serve tea with a flourish, there is always pastry or cake included, the sweetness or richness of each complimenting the tea and included on the tray, flowers or some other delicate accompaniment like fruit or jam. Although Erik had wanted to serve him something more substantial as traditional of afternoon tea, a sandwich or layers of crumpets, he declined it. Today Erik brought Earl Grey tea and a slice of cake. Charles inclined his head towards the tray.

"What type of pastry is this?"

"Strawberry Mille-feuille with two types of cream and a drizzle of chocolate sauce atop glazed fresh strawberries,"

"It sounds wonderful, but looks like rather a challenge to feast upon"

Erik's brow furrowed, "How would it be a challenge?"

"It has layers of puff pastry and all this delicious cream. It is impossible to eat with any dignity because surely, this dainty slice will make it's way around my face and hands, evoking a clownish countenance on my part. If not that, the rather untidy crumbling of the pastry as I labour to cut through it makes me seem uncouth."

Charles grinned, for Erik was at a loss for words. Charles continued.

"One would almost think you are deliberately serving me these collapsing enticements for the purpose of humiliating me for your pleasure,"

"It never crossed my mind, Sir-"

"Ah but you have served me countless such victuals and I am sure I have seen you covertly grin from the corner of my eye,"

Erik hesitated a moment then,

"I beg your pardon Sir, if you ever saw my discrete smile and had mistaken it to have any devious agenda behind it. It is merely an expression of my joy that you partake of the labour I had put forth in creating these 'enticements' as you so put it,"

He looked Charles directly in the eyes.

"And besides Sir, it appears my effort has borne fruit. You were woefully lean before I arrived here and if I may say so, you look hale and hearty now."

"Well I didn't have much time to eat-"

" Which is why I serve you these delicacies so that your appetite might be stimulated and persuade you to eat at your leisure, "

Charles stared at Erik, whose gaze was somewhat steely, challenging.

"Chiding me again, are you?"

Charles smirked when Erik looked like he had been slapped. Erik recovered quickly and flashed an odd smile at Charles. Sometimes that smile disturbs him, for there are far too many teeth showing, it somehow did not go well with his attractive countenance. It looked predatory, dangerous.

"I cannot help it, Sir. I am obliged to do so, especially as it will help improve the quality of one's gastronomic experience,"

He took the fork and knife from where it is nestled upon snow-white napkins and he began to slice the cake for Charles.

"There is a trick to this you see. I believe you to be a far more observant individual than I, Sir. But I am not sure if you have watched how ladies in tea establishments eat a Mille-feuille!"

Charles watched, dumbfounded for the nonce, as Erik used the prongs of the fork to test the surface of the pastry, piercing it and then brought the knife down hard where he had pierced the cake, not in a sawing manner and only upon the crust, he slowed down the movement as he sliced through to the cream, preventing it from squirting sideways, he cut a small piece of the cake neatly, with barely any crumbs from the flaky pastry crust.

"Sometimes, with fragile delicate things...you have to be more forceful at the beginning and then temper the harsh action with tenderness at the end to get the results you need,"

He brought the fork up and held it out to Charles. Charles's wide blue eyes were regarding him curiously, a faint blush stained his cheeks as he pressed his lips together, then an exasperated smile quirked at the corners of his generous red mouth. It was Charles's trademark diffident smile. Erik found it to be a very pleasant distraction to look at.

Charles took the fork from Erik's hands.

"I think I have just been told indirectly that I am a boor when it comes to my dining manners,"

Charles did not sound put out. It was amusing to him. He ate the cake, still smiling and followed suit on how Erik had cut the cake.

"Think of it as constructive criticism, Sir,"

Charles giggled at their banter. Cheeky Butler indeed!

Erik quietly stood back, his face set pleasantly and there is a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he waited for Charles to finish his cake. However, underneath their trivial exchange over the matter of Mille-feuille and how best to consume it, Erik has been having dark, unwholesome thoughts about his employer, He kept imagining that mouth kissing his own. It is the same for Charles, because he is actually aware that Erik was somehow attracted to him, he in turn, seduces the other in a discreet manner, yet takes no action over his cognizance of this fact.

"Excellent cake as always, Erik! Again, I would have to praise you for this indulgence,"

"Thank you, Sir!"

Erik stood to the side of the chair; so that he has a view of Charles's profile, but Charles in turn cannot see Erik except from a sideways glance, hence his comment earlier. Charles finished his meal and knowing that Erik was watching his every movement, he lifted the fork to his lips and proceeded to lick the prongs indecently, yet he kept his expression as innocent as possible. He threw a furtive glance at Erik, who seemed to grapple with controlling his demeanour as Charles continued the act. Charles let his tongue flick up and down the prongs and then he would suck on it a bit and lick his lips, repeating the movement, cleaning the fork of bits of cream and pastry.

"Have you any letters you wish for me to send forth, Sir?"

Erik said this hoarsely, a tactic to break the hypnotizing sight of Charles's licking. Charles noted this and was amused.

"Indeed I do,"

He bent and rummaged through his drawers and pulled out packets of sealed envelopes, handing them over to Erik. Erik still appeared struck, Charles found, to his entertainment. There was a slight tremble to his manservant's hands as he cleared the tea things away. Erik nodded from the doorway and left Charles to his own devices. Charles finally let out a charged breath, not knowing if the other was doing the same from the other side of the door. They have been doing this from day to day, making him wonder if one of them will act on impulse upon the actions of the other. And so it did, because without knocking upon the door, Erik came back into the room several moments later, he was holding one unsealed letter in his hand. Events then escalated from thereon. Erik was about say something but there was a peculiar look in his eyes as he looked at Charles and without warning, as if propelled by urgency, he tackled Charles into the carpet. Charles for some reason heard glass shatter from somewhere, but in his confusion, his focus fell upon the man who was straddled atop him.

"Good God, Erik! Whatever for-!" He sputtered.

His chair was toppled to the side, their bodies flung far from it. Erik breathed harshly as he looked down at Charles. He held the back of Charles's head, the look of concern on the man's face adding more to his bewilderment. Erik lifted his other hand, touched a supine Charles upon his temples and his neck.

"Are you alright?" Erik finally managed to say, his voice raw. He was looking searchingly into Charles's eyes.

Charles had no time to think why the other had manhandled him or what the source of his apprehension would be. Impulse had overcome him. It was that look in Erik's eyes that did it.

Charles lifted his face to Erik's and kissed him gently on the lips. The contact of skin upon skin...of heat, was surprisingly pleasant given the circumstances. Erik was momentarily shocked but returned the gentle kiss Charles was giving him. More heat seeping from between the clothes they wore, Charles could feel it, as if he was melting from the inside. Charles surged upwards, deepened the kiss, tentatively pushing his tongue between Erik's parted lips, realizing with delight that his mouth tasted of the last thing he ate, that Erik could taste the cake he had made for Charles. Erik's kisses grew more urgent, as if he was trying to swallow Charles's tongue, opening his mouth wider for more. They lay there for some time, kissing and touching each other desperately and then Erik broke it. He was about to say something, an apology perhaps or some exclamation that would ruin the moment. Charles put his palm against Erik's lips. He could feel Erik's hot, laboured breathing against his skin.

"Don't say it, I am to blame," He whispered.

Erik nodded in understanding. He pulled away from Charles, as if in a daze and then he was looking at the broken window overhead. Charles was looking at it too.

"Hmmm, what?"

"I saw something coming towards the window, Sir. I was concerned that you might get hurt that is why-"

He left his sentence unfinished. They are looking heatedly at each other, both their suppressed desires finally out in the open. Charles propped himself up on his forearms, Erik was still kneeling between his legs. Both of their clothing disheveled, hair askew from hands that had roughly pushed and pulled, their faces flushed. It was deliciously indecent somehow. Erik helped him up, but steered him clear off the window, leading him towards the door.

" I think you should step out for a bit, Sir. Stay in the library while I clean the shattered glass away. I'll have Henry help me board up the window for the nonce, until I could secure a repairman to fix the window,"

Charles appreciated Erik's concern, but at the same time found it odd that someone would enter the Darkholme Estate, now known as Xavier Mansion and dare to throw a rock at his window. He was too astounded to say anything and let himself be led away.

"I will also bring in the authorities to report this...vandalism," Erik assured him.

When Erik was sure that Charles was safe in the library, he returned into Charles's study. He saw the bullet hole on the wall above Charles's wall, mere inches from where his head had been positioned earlier. Erik's jaw tightened. Charles, in his confusion did not notice it. He went back into his own office and found the implements he needed to cover the hole in the wall and righted the place as much as he could before Henry and the rest could see the room. Thankfully, everyone did not come rushing in when the commotion with the broken glass occurred. They are always in the kitchen, a favourite haunt of the staff when there isn't much to do. Moira stood by the window and close to her stood Angel. Seated upon one of the kitchen chairs is Henry McCoy and leaning on the table is Alex. They turned their attention anxiously upon him.

"We heard a dreadful shatter come from Sir Charles's study, Erik! What has happened? Moira began for the others.

"Someone threw a rock at one of the windows, I'm afraid,"

Indignant shocked murmuring from everyone in the room.

"What of Sir Charles?" Angel cried out

Erik lifted a hand.

"I understand everyone is alarmed but let us all keep calm so that we may accomplish our duties. Sir Charles is quite alright and has retired into the Library,"

"How could someone have entered the grounds with Logan on the prowl?" Henry asked quietly, to no one in particular.

A snicker from Alex, "Perhaps he was the one that threw the rock into the study. He's capable of that!"

Moira threw them both a withering stare "Hush you two! Surely Logan would never think to damage the very property he is intended to care for,"

"I agree, it might have been some stranger-" Erik started to rummage the cabinets for a container to place the broken pieces of glass into.

"Henry, get a shovel from the garden shed and take a broom with you but do not clean the damage just yet. We have to report this incident to the authorities first. Alex, come with me to my office, I will be writing a letter, and you will send it off to the police as soon as possible. Angel and Moira do check on Sir Charles, he is currently in the library. He may be feeling faint but I don't think there is a need to send for a doctor,"

Erik gave his orders and proceeded to his office with Alex in tow.

"Really though, where could Logan be when all this happened?" Alex said from behind Erik.

"I intend to find out for myself as soon as you are off to deliver my letter,"

Alex looked at Erik in wonder, his composure given the current situation admirable.

"Sure thing Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik didn't turn to face him, nor did he answer. Alex was then reminded of what he always thought of Erik, that he was the sort called a Cold fish, whose only sole purpose in life are duties and the obligations of being the head manservant, having the power to order people around and be a violent one at that. He remembered how Erik had thrashed him before. After Alex had departed, Erik strolled out into the garden and went to where the copses and trees are thickest.

"Logan," he called out. "I know you are out there."

Rustling from the leaves from above one of the trees, a heavy creaking of wood and Logan jumped down to the ground, leaving a loud thud in its wake as his boots touched the grass & soil.

"Did you see what has happened with Sir Charles's window just now?"

Logan walked circumvent to Erik, teeth bared in a feral smile.

"Not beating around the bush are ya?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow at that, his voice frosty, his smile equally so.

"I'm not the one that hangs around with the bushes all day now, do I? Now answer the question. Did you see anything at all?"

Logan took out one of his smelly cigarettes and casually lit it. He puffed smoke into Erik's face, but there was not a change in Erik's expression. Logan sneered but finally answered him.

"I didn't see the window get broke. I was on the other side of the garden, chopping wood. It was already smashed when I arrived but I did see a man hiding in one of the trees, he was too far off for me to see clearly. He wore dark clothes and a flat cap that covered his face a bit. I tried to come after him, but like I said, I was too far off and he saw me."

Erik nodded. "I've called for the police. They may want your statement so you best come with me to the office and wait there until they arrive."

Erik turned his back on Logan, expecting him to follow.

"Did you see who did it, Bub?"

Erik frowned at him "What? Of course I didn't see who it was! I was only there by chance to see the rock coming towards the window in time to help Sir Charles out of harm's way,"

Logan snorted at that.

"Well you took an awful long time lying atop him before you called the others-"

Erik froze; did Logan see him and Charles kissing? He didn't think it was necessary to be concerned about that. He shrugged casually.

"Sir Charles was agitated; I was trying to calm him down,"

Logan gave him a knowing smile but didn't say anything more other than,

"Right, Bub! Lead the way then,"

Erik gave him a lingering look of displeasure and continued to walk ahead of Logan. He thought of Charles, of how he had wanted to apologize earlier but the man didn't let him. There will be time enough to discuss things later. About that kiss-


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I met him, it was his voice that had drawn me_...Erik thought as he remembered that first meeting.

It was his first employment as a butler and it was to be his last. He is waiting in the great hall of the Xavier Mansion, seated in a chaise longue of ornate wood and curlicued embroidery, his luggage close by the leg of the chair. The hall is long and wide; the colours are a combination of light brown and muted gold, the carpet an ashen brown with golden intersecting lines and maroon coloured roses in the stitching. There are elegant white vases and simple sculptures lined against the walls and tasteful artworks of a hunting scene on one wall and a ship sailing upon tempestuous seas on another.

There is a low mirror, oval shaped and filigreed, surely it is of silver and Erik can clearly see himself reflected upon the glass. He is dressed as any gentleman should be dressed, his lapels are pressed and his tie straight, his light brown hair cut short and neat, parted to the side. His shoes are polished and clean. There are slight lines at the sides of his greenish gray-blue eyes and a smooth line in the middle of his forehead, a faint scar upon the skin between his right nostril and upper lip, but he is clean shaven. He stared at his reflection then he turned his head, distracted.

He heard the voice of his employer, drifting to his ears though muted from behind the closed door of the study. He is speaking to someone named Darwin, a man he just met earlier today. They both arrived at the same time but Darwin let himself in first and told him to wait in the hallway.

"...our dear friend Warren Worthington had set up the meeting and all went smoothly," rustling of papers and the sound of something heavy moving upon the heavy oak table.

"Yes and they are all in agreement that this project of yours should go through, all we need now are additional sponsors and we are set,"

"Excellent, I will be sending invitations to my colleagues at Preston-"

They continued their talk of this meeting they are setting up, it appears to be about a project to fund a school. Regardless, it was the lilting quality of HIS voice that drew Erik's attention. It was the voice of a man that has complete confidence in himself and yet he sounded unpretentious. It was an amiable and warm voice.

"Very well then, I will be off and will return, mayhap next evening."

"Until next time, Darwin. You know you are always welcome here,"

Another rustle resounded; perhaps they shook hands and then Darwin's steps as he crossed the carpeted floor of the study and opened the door. Darwin peered round at him, tipped the hat that he had put on towards Erik by way of acknowledgement and escorted himself out. Erik knew his name because the man had opened an introduction earlier as he sat waiting for his employ. He had seen dark-skinned individuals before but so far Darwin was the first one he had spoken with. The man was cultured and he sounded jovial, wearing a gray waistcoat, his curly black hair topped with a dark gray top hat as was the fashion. Erik wasn't able to properly introduce himself because the man came and went about his business briskly but politely.

"Erik? Erik Lehnsherr? You may come in now,"

Erik quickly sprang up from his chair and quietly opened the door, went in and just as quietly he closed it behind him. Then Erik faced his employer. The man smiled and Erik's breath caught in his throat. Why he suddenly felt the way he did...he did not know. He had expected someone much older, not this young and handsome man before him. He was dressed in a dark brown coat and wore a light beige inner vest and a red cravat, his white collar crisp and stiff, covering his neck. His hair is a longish dark brown that fell in soft curls about his forehead and the back of his head. And his eyes. Erik had never seen eyes as bright and limpid blue as these before, the look in these eyes are tender, mildly regarding him. It struck him so, the man's eyes, the man's face and...the lips. Lips that are far too red, as if he had eaten strawberries and his lips are stained with them. Then the man cleared his throat and his smile widened. Erik realized he was gawking stupidly far longer than necessary. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He straightened himself and walked towards the table and held out his papers and the recommendation letter from his previous employer.

"Good day Sir. My papers...if you may,"

The man took the papers and quietly perused over them and nodded.

"Proper introductions in order of course! I am Charles Xavier, a pleasure to meet you."

He held his hand out to Erik and they shook hands. Erik felt his cheeks grow hotter; he wondered if his blush had deepened. Just with the man's touch, he felt unwelcome feelings stir within him.

His voice was a throaty rasp, "A pleasure indeed,"

Charles released his hand and sat back in his chair, still smiling.

"I've been in dire need of a butler to keep the household in order. I might as well tell you a bit of history about myself so you will understand why I am actually new to all of this."

"Very well, sir"

"I recently acquired an inheritance from a distant relative. It was quite a shock to me, that I actually have a relative and that he would know of me and bequeath upon me his wealth. I've always lived frugally and I am by no means Nouveau riche...I think"

Charles smirked wanly at this thought. Then he looked on to Erik, who was listening to his every word, barely moving. Charles absently lifted the side of his fingers from his right hand and pressed it to his generous lips. Erik followed the movement, trying to keep his face immobile.

"This estate that I now reside in, belonged to my distant uncle, Raphael Darkholme, I have never met him, to be honest, but his solicitor approached me on the matter and here I am. I try not to blend in with the nobles and the upper class, mind you, because I disdain hypocrisy and social classification."

Charles brought his hand down back to the table.

"Whatever wealth or status I have acquired now, I am using it to fund various philanthropic ventures. Like the school I am currently vested in, the one at Graymalkin Lane. I grew up in that school and I just wanted to repay what they have done to help me become the man that I am now."

Erik found himself responding. "Very noble of you to do so, Sir,"

Charles shrugged. "I sometimes think people don't see it that way. Even though it is something as simple as acts of charity or goodwill, some people think it is a strategy for politics,"

"How is this so?"

"Any means to use a pawn for centralized bureaucracy, the upper-class elite or the bourgeois individualists, surely they would need a face representing their so called causes. Be as it may, I choose neither one. I am my own man."

Those blue eyes regarded him again. "And of course, being on my own doesn't mean I do things alone. I need people I could trust. Hopefully you are a man I could trust, Erik."

Erik held his gaze and nodded. "Of course, Sir"

Charles sat back straight in his chair and stretched, but kept his eyes on Erik.

"Your last name, Lehnsherr, German of course but your accent-"

"Yes, I was raised for sometime in Ireland and then my parents moved here in England. My Father is from Germany,"

"I see. Do you speak some German though?"

"Ich spreche nur ein wenig deutsch, it means I speak very little German, Sir-" Erik managed to say sheepishly. Charles arched an appreciative eyebrow at that.

"Is there anything special I should know about you? Any skill?"

Erik kept his eyes lowered, his smile cryptic. "In time I may show you what I can do."

Charles lips curved into a smile at that but the laughter was in his eyes. Charles shuffled more papers around his desk and prepared to stand up.

"Come! let me introduce you to the rest of the household-"

Erik, whose face was initially pleasant, suddenly darkened. Household? There are other people besides him? He made his face as pleasant as possible again when Charles turned to look at him. He followed Charles from behind as the man walked ahead of him and led him to the kitchen, where the rest of the staff is idling about. Erik's jaw tightened.

At the stove was an auburn-haired woman, her expression stern and somewhat cross as she prepared some soup. At the table was a young woman who was polishing silver, she is small and dark haired, and her features are gypsy-like. Close by the window and scouring a heavy pot was a young man wearing glasses, he is thin and lanky and he is talking animatedly with another young man who has blond hair. The blond one was organizing some jars in the larder.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please."

They all stopped what they were doing, the Red-haired woman took the pot off the flame from the stove, to keep the soup from burning, and both the young men stepped forward as well as the young gypsy faced woman. They all greeted Charles.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Erik Lehnsherr, a new addition to the staff. He will be the head butler of the household. "

He put a hand to Erik's Shoulder and then Charles gestured to the boy with the glasses.

"This is Henry McCoy, he's the under butler and he will be reporting to you."

Henry gave Erik an awkward smile. "P-pleased to meet you Mr. Lehnsherr,"

Erik nodded and smiled coolly. Charles then went over to the red-haired woman and put his hands on her shoulders.

"An this is my superb cook, the mother hen to us all and one of the senior staff, Moira MacTaggert."

She frowned and shrugged off his hands from her shoulders. "Really Charles, you already had me at Superb Cook, you could have stopped there!" she said dryly.

Charles chuckled at that. "I'll keep that in mind for any forthcoming introductions then."

He introduced Alex Summers, his Knife and Errand Boy (the blond one) and Angel Salvadore the housemaid (Gypsy girl).

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to introduce you to Logan or he will be cross with me!"

He gave a cheerful smile to everyone in the kitchen and then Charles took Erik's arm and led him to a side door, leaving the staff to return to their duties.

"He's my Grounds man, and believe you me, he has no respect for me or anyone whatsoever, fair warning if you find him unpleasant. He was already the grounds man here, before I came along and I think he has quite an attachment to his old household. He's a bit...unrefined but I imagine it has always been in his nature to be such," Charles said, sounding more amused than annoyed with having a staff that disrespects him.

"Maybe I could change that," Erik said gravely.

Charles turned those wide blue eyes at him, stopping him.

"Oh no, no my friend! I didn't mean that I dislike Logan's abrasiveness, I'd like to think it is not without its charm-"

"Whatcho mean by that, Xavier?" A truculent voice came from up one of the oak trees in the garden.

Then the source of the voice came bounding down with a grunt. He is a tall man, but not nearly as tall as Erik, His hair stood like black quills, his face pugnacious yet for some reason, looked aristocratic at the same time. He is wearing dark brown overalls, an axe slung over his shoulder. Charles began the introductions.

"Logan, I'd like to introduce you to the new head butler of the house, Erik Lehnsherr,"

The man spat on the ground, gave a grunt and regarded them in silence. He is smoking one of those cheap cigarettes that smelled strong. He gave Erik a once over and seemed to dismiss him.

"A Pleasure to meet you too, I'm sure-" Erik managed to say in a sarcastic, biting tone.

Logan gave him a steely glare at that but Erik stood his ground. They stared malignantly at each other. Charles looked at both of them anxiously and before any quarrel ensued he steered Erik back into the house.

"Right, well...enough of the pleasantries then and back to the house, shall we?" Erik let himself be lead back to the house then he turned his attention back to Charles.

"You are too kind for your own good, Sir. A man of ill-breeding such as that has no right to stay in your employ. Any man or woman working under a household should know the rules of civility and respect for their betters."

Erik sounded indignant, his eyes narrowed in anger. Charles was leading him to another hallway and into a parlour. Charles looked over his shoulder and gave Erik a bemused expression. Erik stared again. Maybe Charles does not realize this but the way he was looking at Erik, it seemed almost as if...he was beckoning him. Those red lips curled into a smile once more.

"Are you actually, chiding me, Erik?"

Erik made sure he breathed out evenly.

"No, Sir. I am not. I am only appalled by the lack of social graces from your cur of a grounds man!"

Charles laughed again. "Leave it be, Erik. I prefer my household the way it is. "

Erik was momentarily flummoxed. He did not know what to say to that. Charles led him to a parlour, well-lighted and with a fire already going in the fireplace. The behaviour of his employer was quite astounding, for instead of having the under butler lead him about, he had taken it upon himself to introduce Erik to his household. Certainly, not the actions of an upper-class gentleman. He was endearing and warm in this way, arousing Erik's admiration.

"This will serve as your office from now on. If you step out of this door and turn to the right, you will see your bedroom; the door has been left open so that you may bring your luggage in. I have on your desk the list of duties you will perform in my home. Mainly you will serve as, more or less, my right hand man and I will entrust you to handle my domestic affairs as I see fit."

"And I shall do my utmost best to perform them well."

Charles clapped him on his back. "Good! I'll leave you to it then."

Erik was all alone in the Parlour as he surveyed the room. The walls are a combination of dark green and pale brown. The carpet, the same ashen brown like the hallway. There is a heavy wooden table on one side of the wall with a dark green ink blotter on it. There are two high-backed cream chairs before a small but ornate fireplace and there are two large windows that are covered by pale beige brocade curtains. Between the windows a shelf with a large brass clock on it and a tall mirror on the opposite wall with a coat rack and a large ornately carved trunk next to it. Erik sat on the chair before his table and sighed.

"There are far too many people here," Erik whispered quietly as he straightened the pen next to the ink blotter.

"And they already saw my face."

He then picked up the paper Charles left with the instructions on them, read it briefly and then he put it aside. He then noticed a parcel sitting in one of the cream coloured chairs. a note stuck on top of the brown paper. Your Uniform, it says. He undid the strings and unwrapped the clothing within. He saw that there is a white shirt, A black tailcoat, black trousers, a dark gray vest, black long tie, buttoned boots, socks and gloves. He didn't think twice. He started to strip his clothing off. He was left wearing only his undergarment, and then he put on the socks. He slid on the pants next and had just finished buttoning the shoes. He didn't button the fly of his pants yet. A brisk knock on the door and then Charles barged in, carrying in his hand several letters.

"By the way I need these letters mailed-"

They both stood there in quiet shock. There was an odd look in Charles's blue eyes then he bit his lower lip and smiled ruefully.

"I did knock,"Was his weak excuse for his sudden entry.

Erik tried not to look flustered. Rather, he returned the smile. "Indeed Sir, you did. It was my fault for not locking the door."

He then boldly walked over to Charles, who suddenly looked like he is the one flustered now as Erik plucked the letters from Charles's fingers and then he leaned forward, almost kissing distance from Charles at the doorway. He gently put his hand to Charles's wrist, lifting the hand that still held the doorknob.

"If you don't mind, Sir? I have to close the door, lest there be more people peering in at my state of undress." He locked it then.

He gazed steadily at Charles who, strangely enough, was blushing in confusion. He is Locked in the room with Erik, who is almost half naked, was the thought running through his mind. But Erik seemed unperturbed, even emboldened by the sight of his agitation. He did not think much on his dishabille for they are both men.

"I- I'm sorry, I was-"

"Perfectly fine, Sir! Don't fret upon this,"

He continued to dress; he buttoned the fly of his pants. Then he was putting the white shirt and the rest of his outfit. Next came the tie which he finished off without looking into a mirror, as if he was used to wearing one.

"There, all done!"

Charles had kept his eyes averted all the while, looking at the colouring of the wall instead, his cheeks beautifully flushed. It was odd that he did not make a move to leave, nor did he announce that he intended to do so. Erik liked looking at his face like this. Erik smiled, wondering why Charles suddenly lost his composure. Just because he saw me bare-chested? It couldn't be that, surely that's too trivial.

Charles recovered himself and smiled again, after letting out a breath.

"So I'll be in my study in case you need to report anything to me,"

He finally looked over at Erik, his eyes blinking repeatedly as if to clear them and then he unlocked the door and left Erik again in a hurry. Erik stood staring after him and he brought his fingers to his lips and chuffed laughter into it. Charles was obviously discomposed in his presence when he saw him in his state of undress. That can be useful. Perhaps his employer actually has a preference...for men.

"Things are getting...interesting," He murmured against his fingers.

He supposed he could have ordered Henry McCoy to deliver the letters, but he didn't; He made a tour of the household to familiarize himself, brought his luggage into his bedroom and put his things aside. He then took off to mail the letters. The estate was quite strange, for it was vast and gives one a sense that it was from another place, a sort of country house ensconced within a metropolitan location. He dropped the letters down at the post office and as he walked down the streets, He noticed a thin rail of a man with hollow cheeks and thick light brown hair leaning against a post and this man was looking at him avidly from beneath a tipped flat cap. There is a bench close by the said lamppost and Erik sat on the bench. The man did not sit next to him, instead:

"You are dropping letters off for your employer, hmmm. You must be intending to drag this on for awhile then," Erik closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the bench.

"So what if I am? I thought it was my right to decide when and where to kill a target,"Erik opened his eyes and gave the man a frightful stare, even though the other was not in the least affected by it.

"Are you... stalling?" The tone of the man was icy, lethal.

"The Intel was incorrect. He has a staff and groundskeeper. There are too many people-"

The man finally nodded. "Understandable since the Intel was a month old."

"I have to do this...carefully,"

The man nodded in agreement. "See to it that you do, otherwise-"

"What?" Erik gritted his teeth at the man.

"I'll finish the work for you and the rest will be none the wiser-"

Erik turned to glare at him but he was already walking away as people started milling about. Shaw. You Sodded bastard, Erik's brow furrowed, his jaw taut with anger. When he got back to the mansion, his mood was a bit more improved. He was at his desk preparing a memorandum for each of the staff and organizing which services would be carried out in the household. Erik looked over at his work and then he looked at the clock on the high shelf. It was time to serve Charles some tea. How unusual it is for him to have assimilated himself so quickly into this position. He went to the Kitchen to speak with Moira. She had prepared the tea tray already but Erik looked over it, dissatisfied.

"What is it, Mr Lehnsherr?" Moira looked over at Erik's face, frowning.

Erik noted that the tea set only contained the teapot, plain white cup and saucers, the creamer and the chequered cloth napkins.

"Is this all?" Erik's voice was soft, but Moira heard an undercurrent of distaste in his voice and didn't like it so she answered him as evenly as she could.

"Of course, that is how Charles likes it. Has been since these past two weeks I have been serving him, before you even came here,"

Erik grinned at her and that took her aback. There was something in that grin that frightened her. Although he was a handsome man and the grin looked pleasant, the intent behind the grin was far from it.

"Needs a bit of touch, don't you think so?" he said in that same soft voice.

He has far too many teeth now; he looked almost shark-like. He tipped some of the tea into the cup Charles was supposed to use and tasted it. He grimaced at it.

"You've been serving him tea from tea bags?"

Moira could only nod minutely at this point. Without a word, Erik started to prepare another tea set for Charles. Instead of using the usual tea set, he looked into the tea cabinets and he took out the delicate looking china, coloured cream & gold, the one with the damask rose on it and then he ordered Angel, who was peeling potatoes at the table to clean it thoroughly. Erik then brewed Charles a different tea, brought forth from his own cannister, Earl Grey and sliced lemons on a dish and then he noted that there are no pastries, so he prepared some toast with marmalade on them, dusting it off with a bit of powdered sugar. He then plucked a white rose from the garden and put a vase along with the tray and plain white cloth napkins.

"I'll be taking this up to Sir Charles now; you may put aside the rest,"

Moira made a face as he left "Show off!" She spat out.

Angel giggled from where she sat. "Well you have to admit, he did it one up better than you,"

Moira threw a dishrag at Angel who was still laughing at her.

"Shush it!"

Charles head was bent over the table, busily attending to his correspondence. Erik knocked lightly.

"Come in,"

Charles said without looking up, but the smell coming from the tea set did make him look up. "Oh,"

Erik smiled at him. "Your tea, Sir-"

Charles smirked at Erik as he looked over what Erik had done for him, the incident in the butler's office long-forgotten, or perhaps that had been his intention to regain his composure."I do prefer basic black over Earl Grey, although this looks lovely. Did you prepare it?"

"Yes I did, Sir."

Erik poured him his tea, and using silver tongs, pushed a lemon slice onto a saucer next to the teacup and handed it over to Charles. Charles really did not like Earl Grey but out of respect for Erik's effort, he squeezed some lemon onto his Earl Grey, put in 2 sugar cubes and stirred his tea. He drank and then he started in his chair.

"Oh that's-"

Erik gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

"That tasted...different. I like that! What spice did you put in it?"

"A secret Sir, if I tell you...I may have to kill you," Erik murmured, pretending to sound grave but his eyes are playfully regarding him.

Charles laughed and took a hearty bite of toast with marmalade. He suddenly looked like a school boy, his teacup in one hand and the toast on the other. He had some powdered sugar on his chin. For some reason Erik thought he looked... adorable.

Erik gestured, "Uh, Sir you have some-"

Charles looked up at him with those wide blue innocent-looking eyes. He looked a bit thin, as if he had not been eating well.

"What is it?" those red lips, shining with a bit of marmalade on them.

Erik stiffened. Pointing to his right chin. Charles used his own fingers and dabbed at his left chin instead, spreading more sugar in its wake. Erik couldn't stand it and finally took the napkin to help Charles by wiping at his chin.

"Here, let me,"

Charles's cheeks reddened but he nervously added. "So, you are my new Moira, it seems."

Erik wrinkled his nose at that but smiled anyway. "Oh I think I'm a far better replacement for her, in fact you can actually fire your entire staff altogether,"

Charles was about to object but Erik quickly added, "I meant if you did, then you can see what else I am capable of."

Charles swallowed "Heavens, no! I wouldn't think of firing anyone at all. I do so enjoy everyone's presence in my home and besides," He looked at Erik pointedly and yet he spoke kindly at the same time,

"You can't possibly do it all on your own. That is why households such as the one I own require a staff,"

"Forgive me Sir; my previous employer was a bit of a recluse...I was used to working alone,"

"Not in my household, Erik. You are not alone!"

Erik was somehow touched by those words, because Charles had said it so simply and with honest intentions. It's no small wonder why his staff likes him; he saw it earlier in their faces, except for Logan who was repulsive to start with. After Charles had finished his tea and his meal, Erik took the tea things. He went to the door closed it behind him and let out a breath. Quietly, he let his back lie close to the door, still holding the tray with the tea set.

Then he briskly brought the tray back to the kitchen, arranged a meeting with the staff and handed over the memorandums. He explained to them that their function will still remain as it is, but the work done will be assigned to specific individuals to prevent any confusion. Erik assigned Henry to be the footman and to assist him with the winery, the dining area and the correspondence. Moira, still in her position as cook, will be handling all kitchen affairs and will handle the larder, previously a work Henry had done; on occasion Alex assisted with the inventory. From now on, assisting her with the heavier kitchen work will be Alex but he will still maintain his position as errand boy. Angel will handle more of the housekeeping affairs; both the heavy and light work, since Erik believed she is young and she could handle it.

Logan did not bother to show up. He quietly bristled when he realized the brute was not there. He marched over to Logan's sleeping quarters, a small stone and brick foundation on the left side of the estate. Logan was not there too. He left the memorandum under a rock at the doorway and went back into the house to settle other housework that needed to be done. No sense stewing anger over the lout. When he had made sure everything was done, he was able to return to the parlour. He sat quietly before the table, staring at the dark green ink blotter. He did this for some time. It came crashing to him then that he was here, hired to kill Charles Xavier yet he could not bring himself to do it. He is getting immersed into his role as Charles Xavier's servant, initially a ploy to infiltrate his home so he could set it up and have Charles die of either 'natural' or 'accidental' causes. His papers are all fake, his name a forged alias made long ago. He had killed before, but what was stopping him now?

Was it because he really did find Charles... attractive? He had never been attracted to a target before, no matter how handsome or beautiful they were but there was just something about Charles that seems to invite him in, that he wanted to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Won't you tell me the secret of it?"

"Pardon Sir?"

Erik was already clearing the tea things; Charles had just finished eating a slice of raspberry and lemon curd pound cake and cleaned it off with Assam black tea. Charles gestured to the cleared tea tray.

"You are somewhat an expert at serving tea; I've never had anything as delicious. Pray tell me, have you ever worked in a Tea Shoppe before?"

Erik smiled at that. "No sir, I have not. I've practiced over and over by myself until I learned to get it right. It took me years to achieve the right taste of each tea. As for the pastries, my past time when I do nothing is to read cake recipes and then to practice on my baking skills."

Charles sighed as he propped his chin with his hand, looking sated and relaxed after his meal.

"Erik, I don't think I will ever want to be parted from you. I think I won't be able to live without your cakes and teas! You have made me a connoisseur now."

Erik was visibly pleased at this and chuckled.

"You flatter me, Sir. I'm sure there are better cooks out there-"

"I agree but it will be a hard search to find your match, and I'm not just saying that. Seldom have I encountered anything that whets my appetite and I am a finicky eater."

"I can see that, Sir,"

Charles was looking intently at Erik now; Erik had just finished wiping his desk and was about to leave.

"Erik, please stay a while longer, why don't you?"

"Sir?"

Charles pointed to one of the wing chairs that stood before the large oak desk.

"Sit down, please"

Erik put the tray on the small wrought iron table close by the door and sat before Charles. Charles gave him one of those small hesitant smiles again, as if he wanted to laugh and smile at the same time.

"Erik how do you like it here so far? Working in the Xavier Mansion-"

Erik shrugged.

"I am very pleased to work here Sir. I enjoy my work so far and I am satisfied overall with our arrangements-"

"Do you like any of your fellows here?"

Erik cocked his head to the side, a small frown forming on his lips.

"They are a responsible lot. I am fine working with them,"

Charles gave him a small smile. "You didn't answer my question, though. Do you like any of them?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow at this, not sure where the conversation is going. But he answered Charles honestly.

"It's not a matter of me liking them, Sir. I've worked best alone, like I told you. I don't like to mingle too much otherwise it may keep me from my duties,"

"But it doesn't keep them from theirs, isn't that correct?"

"My responsibility is greater than theirs and I find none of them are worth a few moments of my time," Erik finally admitted.

Charles let out a breath. "Well, I suppose Moira is correct on one point-"

"What did she say, Sir?"

"I'm not trying to cause any disputes between you two, she just shared her observation. She said you seem to be...a loner, you prefer to be by yourself and she was concerned that you are closing yourself off,"

Charles continued.

"Now I don't see it affecting your work, you've done excellently so far and I am glad you are here but like I said when we first met, Erik. You are not alone. They are friends here with each other, your fellow staff members; you could do with some,"

Erik's brow was furrowed, a common expression on his face when he begged to differ.

"I understand quite well, Sir! I will try to be more engaging -"

Charles smiled again and allowed him to leave.

Erik's expression was murderous as he walked back to the kitchen. Moira was peeling vegetables for dinner. She glanced up at him but he had already made his face look pleasant, all trace of poisonous intent gone.

"Feeding Sir Charles too many sweets will surely make him ill, Mr Lehnsherr," she dragged her eyes away from him and continued with cutting turnips.

"There are worse ways to suffer than from a surfeit of sweets Mrs MacTaggert, I assure you of that,"

"Really now, let us not talk of suffering! I only meant to say that it may have a bearing on our young master's health!"

Erik gave her an unpleasant grin. She looked up at him uneasily, seeming to anticipate an argument but Erik's features softened. He was about to launch into a cutting tirade but-

"I agree that his health should be foremost in our responsibilities. Perhaps a change in the viands being served?"

Erik picked up a celery stalk from the table, turning it in his hands, still smiling.

"Vegetable and Egg quiche! Do you think that will appeal to Sir Charles's appetite?"

Moira looked at him steadily but nodded. "Mayhap it will-"

Erik gave her a rather charming smile, so out of place with his usual cold reticence. She wondered if Charles had told Erik about their conversation the other day, when Charles went into the kitchen to speak with her. She shrugged it off and continued with her work. Later that evening Erik, instead of eating his meal in his office, sat down with the staff and ate with the rest of them. Everyone was there except Logan. They were all looking at him furtively as he dined with them. His expression was pleasant and not at all cold. It so shocked Henry that Erik was conversing with him of things other than work.

"Mr McCoy, at the marketplace to-day, when we went for supplies, I noticed you were sharing a look with a young lady,"

Erik grinned at Henry knowingly. Henry nearly spat out the tea he was drinking, coughing against the back of his hand.

"Um, no not at all," The other blushed.

"Oh yes, I was hoping you would begin to flirt," Erik enthused. Henry found this discussion incredulous, and yet Erik looked sincere and natural about it. It was somehow suspicious.

'I daresay I shan't begin-"

"Why not? She seems rather clever and up to games of that sort,"

Erik urged on and put a hand on his shoulder, almost paternally.

"Depend upon it; she will try to ensnare you, should you meet again!"

Henry's blush deepened." I'm not the sort that's worth catching, I'd say,"

Henry forced a smile.

"Nonsense!"

Erik moved his head closer in a confiding manner.

"I know for a fact that women are more attracted to dependable, upstanding gentlemen. More so than with the dashing and manly types and you know why?"

"I believe I am about to be enlightened,"

Erik tapped his shoulder familiarly as if they always talked this way.

"Because Ladies would always prefer someone they could present to their family, a real gentleman and someone that could be trusted."

Henry pushed his glasses up, smiling uneasily, unsure of how to respond to that. He is wary of what Erik was trying to do here, because the man had always been so frosty with everyone except Master Charles. Erik seemed aware of what he was thinking and what everyone in the room was thinking as they listened quietly to this exchange. He was in fact curious as to how this will turn out because a plan was forming in his head.

"Listen everyone, I am feeling right jolly of the nonce and I feel I have been rather too reserved. What say we make amends to that and start the night with friendly conversations and a round of drinks?"

Erik stood up from his chair and went to the area under the large stairs beside the larder, where they store barrels and non perishables, Erik rolled out a large keg of Beer.

"I was intending to use this for cooking but I think this will rightly serve its other purpose,"

He turned to Angel and gave her a wink, surprising her and making her blush. With his own strength, Erik brought the keg up the table and began distributing mugs of beer around.

"Now, don't be shy! I purchased this beer myself, so feel free to drink as much as you want!"

And of course, who wouldn't want to partake of a cool draught that goes down warm in the belly? Everyone accepted their mugs.

"This is tremendously generous of you, Mr Lehnsherr!" Moira said in genuine appreciation.

She did like to down real ale, every now and then but she had not had any for some time now. The pints were continuously passed down. Alex was already drunk and was laughing like a loon. Erik was laughing along with them as they shared stories, especially at the expense of Logan.

"I had a rather beastly predicament with him once," Angel began to share; her face was getting redder, her speech slightly slurred.

"Well go on, do share it!" Moira urged her.

"I was about the sheds in the back of the mansion to hang the flour sacks and the sugar bags. I...I discovered him gathering-"

Angel put her hands to her face, deeply embarrassed by it."H-he was gathering excrement from the privy...By hand!"

And then she looked around at everyone.

"He just told me, 'Shit for the roses', like it was nothing and went on grabbing them!" They all laughed uproariously.

"He was using them as compost for the plants," Henry informed them as if it was necessary to explain Logan's actions, but he was giggling like the rest.

"Ah it's no wonder those roses smelled so sweet!" Alex tittered.

Angel made a face. "I am wary of Mr Logan's hands because of that incident. Every time he holds the backing of one of the chairs or the table when he visits the kitchen-" Angel trailed off, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Moira's eyes suddenly widened "Oh Dear me! I just remembered something he did when I first arrived in the Mansion!"

Moira was losing her composure too. She had loosened the ribbon around her neck, which was getting as red as her face, Erik observed.

"He came into the kitchen for his food, he eats by himself as well you see, Mr Lehnsherr and I happened to be cleaning the hearth. He opened the cupboards and cabinets by himself searching for a container and he presented me with-"

Moira put a hand to her mouth, trying to control an outburst of laughter. "He presented me, with the chamber pot!"

Their laughter got even louder, Alex was pounding Henry on his back, tears streaming down his eyes. Moira went on barely able to continue, laughing with the rest.

"He said to me 'This is big enough. Just put the soup here and I'll go'!"

"You didn't serve the soup on there, did you?" Angel said, shocked.

Moira smiled ruefully. "I couldn't! It would have been impolite of me to do that to Mr Logan. So I told him 'Mr Logan, that pot is only used for special occasions, you may take another', I said it most seriously too!" Everyone was laughing wildly again.

"So our Mr Logan is such a babe in the woods after all, when it comes to such...unmentionables," Erik said, extremely amused.

"Quite!" Moira affirmed, lifting another pint to her lips.

She looked up at him, and noticed that he did not appear to be getting any tipsy like the rest, yet he was drinking the same amount of beer. In fact, he drained his mug faster than any of them.

"I daresay, Mr Lehnsherr. All of us here are getting on rightly inebriated but you look rather steady,"

Erik smiled at her "I rarely get drunk-"

"And you are drinking it like its water!" Alex exclaimed, his speech mushy.

Erik drained his glass again, wiping the foam from his upper lip and letting out a breath.

"I feel like playing a card game with all of you! What say you to Old Maid?"

Everyone made protesting sounds.

"I cannot, I can barely see through this haze over my vision!" Henry cried out.

"Neither can I!" Angel said and then she became reduced to hiccups.

Alex started giggling at her and he made gestures that he could not play as well. Moira shook her head minutely, she was looking rather ill. Henry started to fold his glasses and put it in his shirt pocket, nearly fumbling with it.

"Well what about a bout of Chess? Anyone?" Erik queried.

"I played a round of Chess with Sir Charles once, but that was when I arrived here and he wanted to test these Glass Chess pieces he found in the library-" Henry tried to carefully enunciate his words.

That got Erik's interest. "Sir Charles plays chess?"

"Indeed he does! He's quite good too! He beat me on all rounds-" Henry was slurring his speech like the rest.

Erik smiled faintly at this. "Fascinating," he said, tapping a finger to his lips and then he started to fill their mugs again.

"Alright then if no one wishes to play, let us drink some more! We should not let this beer go to waste!"

There was no denying the look of dismay on Moira's face.

Erik had a smug smile on his face as he left the kitchen, the entire staff was passed out around the table. Moira's head was shoved down between her folded arms, Alex was sprawled out on a bench, snoring. Angel was already on the floor and Henry was slumped in a chair at an uncomfortable angle. He left them there and then he lit a candle and made sure everything about the house was in order and that the doors are locked. Then he went into the library to look at the chess pieces Henry had mentioned.

To his immense surprise, Charles was in the library, reading a book. He looked up at Erik, grinning.

"I could hear you fellows laughing from up here. I'm glad you have taken up my advice-"

"I apologize if we were boisterous and disturbed your sleep, Sir."

"Not at all, I wasn't even asleep yet and I enjoyed listening to you and your fellows," Charles closed the book and looked up at him, still smiling.

The light from the fireplace threw a rosy glow over everything it touched, including Charles's face. Erik again felt himself being drawn to that face, to those amazing azure eyes and to the way Charles moved, with delicate and sure movements. Charles ran a hand through his dark brown hair absently, drawing Erik's attention to the young man's wrist. Erik almost hoped that Charles did not hear his intake of breath. Charles's wrist looked elegant and fine-boned. Erik recalled that he had touched his wrist gently before and he felt a warm feeling pass through him at the memory. Charles continued to regard him as well.

"What is it, Erik?"

Erik cleared his throat and pretended to look about.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing is amiss,"

Charles sighed contentedly and settled among the pillows and the comforter on the oxblood chesterfield couch. Charles loved the library above all else of all the rooms in the mansion. He told Erik so.

"This is my most favourite room. It's so warm here, and being surrounded by all these books, it makes me feel so at peace for some reason-"

Erik looked about in appreciation too. The walls are wine-coloured, lined with books, as if the room was boxed in with them and there is that large fireplace. The windows are high and arching; that no one can look in. It also has a thick dark gray carpet on the floor and a large wooden writing desk across the room. Paintings of a green forest scene covered the area above the fire place. The couch was positioned before it and the low tables decorated with several glass and metal Bric-a brac about.

"I agree Sir. This is the best room in the house,"

Erik eyed the glass chess set that was arranged on the low table before the couch. he picked up a knight from one of the pieces, admiring the beautiful carving.

"This is an exquisite set, Sir!"

Charles brightened. "Do you play? Would you care to have a round of Chess with me?"

Erik was not sure if he could, because he suddenly felt light-headed. Nonetheless, he took a seat on one of the low backed chairs from across Charles, moving it closer and returning the knight back in place.

"I do play Sir and yes if you wish it so, we can have a round of it-"

Charles rubbed his hands in his delight. "Excellent! I have to warn you though, this is my forte-"

"As it is mine, Sir."

Charles lifted an eyebrow and laughed at that. "A challenge then? I haven't had one in a while-"

They played, the pieces flying from the board as they showed off their moves. Erik was actually winning, with more major pieces left and a bishop pair, Charles was still dumbfounded on how Erik managed that but then Erik was overcome by his intoxication. Without meaning to, he started to fall forward from his chair, his eyes closing in a swoon.

"Erik!" Charles cried out, catching hold of Erik in his arms as he sprang up from the couch lithely. Erik was kneeling before him, stupefied. Charles then smelled the beer from Erik's breath and his clothes.

"Erik, oh you have been drinking with them!"

Charles did not notice Erik's florid face due to the warm light being cast upon them by the fire. Erik looked up and smiled faintly.

This shall pass, Sir-"

Charles was holding on to one of his shoulders, warm fingers brushing close to the skin of his neck, the other hand was at his right bicep, the nearness of Charles making him want to faint even more. Those wide blue eyes fraught with concern, those lips almost close enough to kiss. He could smell the clean scent of Charles's hair .Underneath his clothes Erik felt himself grow hotter, his manhood felt full and stiff as it pressed to the fabric of his pants and he realized he might lose whatever inhibition he has left and ravage Charles then and there on the carpet. With superhuman effort, he released himself from Charles and he stood up steadily.

"I think I shall go and retire to my bedroom, Sir. I have troubled you so-"

Charles wanted to help steady him but hesitated." No need to apologize! Do you need assistance?"

"No Sir."

Erik nodded his way and left Charles, managing to walk straight and closing the door behind him. What he did first was head to the Staff bathroom, hurriedly stripped, and immersed himself in cold water in one of the bathtubs he had half-filled. He realized he still felt so hot and he felt his manhood was stiffening even more. He gripped himself down there with one hand, propping himself back with his other hand, he lifted his hips, almost kneeling in the water; he then proceeded to relieve himself. A low moan escaped his lips, his hand squeezing down hard and going up and down his cock frantically. He thought the cold water would desensitize him but it didn't. The water was splashing and sloshing about wildly with all his desperate thrashing but somehow he didn't care.

All he could think about was Charles, his beckoning one. He let out a choked yell as he lifted his hips higher and let his come spray upwards and make a muted splash as it fell to the water.

He was breathing harshly as he kept his eyes closed, the orgasm still echoing through him. He is fully in a kneeling position in the tub, his long lashes are quivering and damp, sticking to his skin and his hair plastered to his scalp. He shivered, the cold finally seeping in. He changed the water in the tub and took a quick bath and then cleaned the tub to remove his semen from it. He wore only a towel about his waist and carried his clothes back to his bedroom.

He was still light-headed but he was coherent. It dawned upon him that even though he was able to relieve the bodily need, there was an aching inside of him that he could not comprehend and he could not escape from. Why does he feel this unnatural desire for the man he was hired to kill? He tried to shut these thoughts away but it was impossible. Instead of hurt or death, all he wanted to do to Charles was love him, take him in a number of ways and tenderly hold him. It was all lunacy! He rubbed his hands over his face in surrender. He felt that the attraction was mutual, because he looked at how Charles would associate or talk with other people and he did not see the same gentleness he sees when Charles looked at him. His manner and inflection changes as well. Only time will tell where all this would go, but he was certain of only one thing.

He cannot kill Charles.

The next day every one of the staff in the mansion was irritable and sluggish. Every single one that took part in the drinking is still at the mercy of their hangover. Dishes and glasses broke, duties were accomplished haphazardly. And what of Erik? He was the only one that glided about the hallways with a smile on his face. He looked quite fresh and he cheerfully, almost mockingly reprimanded the poor work he saw about. Moira seethed at this because she now understood it was Erik's way of getting back at her and he knew that she knew that.

"Sir Charles cannot eat soup like this! Why it has so much pepper in it, I daresay he would choke and get sick instead-"

Erik tipped the entire pot of soup Moira had made and threw all the contents into the sink. He gave her a complacent smile and it was all Moira could do not to slap him and wipe that smile off his arrogant face.

"Now Mrs MacTaggert, don't give me such a deadly look! Surely you understand I am just doing my job, making sure you do yours right? And you were so concerned about Sir Charles's health; I would have thought you would know what to do without being told on,"

Erik handed her the pot back.

"Get it done this time because if you don't, I will make the soup myself and I will have to put this on my report,"

"Oh piss on your report!" Moira hissed when Erik left the kitchen.

Angel then came in, dark circles under her eyes and she looked ragged. Angel sank onto one of the chairs.

"He made me clean the carpets twice! And he had me carry the scuttle and restock coal like there is none to be had on the morrow!" Angel moaned.

"He had me re-do the wine inventory thrice!" Henry said in a peevish voice when he followed after Angel came in. He nearly spat out curses but he was in the presence of ladies so he still managed to retain his civility.

Alex had it worse. He was told to clean the privy and to help Logan with gathering the soil and excrement for compost. Erik had given him the most orders by having him get supplies from the shoppes in town and then had him clear out the garden shed, only to tell him to return everything in place. When Alex went into the kitchen, he looked far more murderous than Moira.

"That bastard!" he cried out, nearly hurling his hat on the table.

Erik was well aware everyone was still hung over but he gave them twice as much work anyway and pointed out their faults very quickly, making them do the same work over. He was doing it on purpose. And Henry almost thought that they will all get along splendidly.

"I want to kill him! That rotten, smug devil of a man!" Alex cried angrily.

They all talked of how much they despise him, not realizing that Mr Lehnsherr heard everything they had said because he suddenly appeared at the doorway, all smiles and looking quite pleased, completely unaffected by their hatred.

"You are all like children; I could line you right up with the likes of Logan, just a bunch of babes in the woods,"

"You-" Moira cried out.

Erik looked her directly in the eye and then he turned to look at Alex.

"And you, saying you want to kill me? You can say it so freely, can you? Have you ever actually killed a man and know what it's really like, you coward!"

That broke Alex's control, he launched a fist at Mr Lehnsherr but Erik deftly caught his wrist and spun him around in a flash and had slammed Alex down onto the table, Erik's other arm wrapped tightly around Alex's neck, choking him. Angel cried out and put a hand to her mouth in fear. Both Moira and Henry stood back in shock. Erik still kept on looking pleased, but his smile was quite frightening. He spoke into Alex's ear.

"Pathetic! The lot of you. If you could do your work as well as I could, regardless of a hangover, you would not have heard a peep from me,"

He looked around at everyone.

"I don't care about fraternizing with any of you for this reason. You best give me a wide berth and leave me be, do we have an understanding?"

No one moved, they just stared at him, but he saw that they did understand and that satisfied him. He could feel the heavy tension and fear in the room, he was so familiar with that feeling that he found it almost comforting. He let Alex go. Alex scrabbled away from him, falling down, coughing and making retching sounds on the floor. Moira and Angel went to him. Erik straightened his lapels and his coat and walked towards the door, without looking back he said something else, this time in a deadly voice.

"If you ever so much as breathe an air of this to Sir Charles, any of you, be prepared to face me. Because wherever you go, I will find you and you will finally know what a smug devil like me can really do,"

He let the threat hang in the air for them to absorb and then he stalked off without looking back, unafraid of any retaliation.

"I thought Logan was the worst species of a man I have ever met, but i think Mr Lehnsherr just topped that scale!" Henry exclaimed, unable to believe that the man was capable of such violence.

He was thinking of this very incident again several days after the police came to the Xavier Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik had on occasion encountered the officers of the law since he became a hired professional killer. But it was usually during the aftermath of the murder, not when his target is still actually alive. He had used aliases and disguises; truly this was quite a feat because he leaves no trace of himself whatsoever after such events. No one remembers him. He had killed many people that he could barely recall them but he does remember his first job. That was always memorable. Still, the current situation leaves him more shaken than he would ever acknowledge. There are three reasons why he was extremely compromised now. First, he wore no disguise this time. Second, he used one of his primary aliases, possibly allowing the police to track him. Third a lot of people have been involved with him, from the household staff, Charles's solicitor friend, Darwin, to the constables that have come because he had invited them. The reason why he wore no guise this time was due to the Intel that Charles was supposedly all alone, that the killing would have been quick and easy. And now he is in a predicament that will potentially endanger him, but not from the officers. No. The Brotherhood will be after him.

He had been in this household for two months now and every day that he delayed killing Charles, the brotherhood doubted his capability and his allegiances. Failing them was never an option. What does it matter that he had served them for years? He was torn apart by these thoughts and these feelings on the inside. And his greatest agony is Charles himself. Ever since he met the man, he could not understand why he had stayed his hand and did not kill him. The opportunity had always presented itself but every time he looked into those bright blue eyes that seemed to look at him tenderly and mischievously at the same time, every time he saw Charles's charming face, every time he heard that voice, that spoke to him sometimes amiably, sometimes impertinently but with some affection, he was drawn in, and he realized he did not want to 'cancel' his services just yet. Charles was also the first man that had ever kissed him. He recalled that heated moment in the study and how he wanted to delve into it, to explore Charles's body, to give in to the desire. He wanted to make sure no one would hurt Charles, but first, what to do with the Brotherhood and what to do to protect Charles?

He was seated before the constables, with all this internal turmoil and yet his face was deceptively calm and pleasant. The entire staff is in the room, along with Charles. The two constables who arrived were seated before them, asking the necessary questions. They are young and perhaps they are new to the service. They had introduced themselves as Constable Robert Louis Drake and Constable Saint-John Allerdyce. They all adjourned from the front hallway to the main parlour.

"Have you any enemies you can think of, anyone who might have any ill-intent towards you?"

The question came from Officer Drake; he has a kinder expression than his counterpart, officer Allerdyce, who was looking rather bored.

"I can think of none whom I might have slighted. My previous profession is that of a teacher at Graymalkin, I'm sure you know of the school, and I never had any enemies there. Students and Co-teachers alike are dear friends to me,"

"What of your current position?"

Charles shook his head.

"Currently I serve on the board of the school and I am a co-author of literary biographies, I work mostly here in the mansion; my only form of communication to the outside world is an exchange of letters. I have not taken leave from the estate as I am quite tied to a project that my colleagues and I need to finish post-haste. Boring, intellectual pursuits as you can see and there is no cause there for cultivating enmity,"

He smiled at Officer Drake. "And if you are thinking it may have something to do with my recent inheritance of a vast fortune and this mansion, I had thought of such a thing beforehand,"

"Oh, care to share your thoughts then?" officer Allerdyce suddenly joined the discussion.

" My Uncle is Raphael-Raven Darkholme, I know very little of him other than he is a shipping and mining magnate, Actually I didn't even know we are related until his Solicitor, Kurt Wagner informed me of his demise, of natural causes, I was assured. To my knowledge, he had no heirs and since I was his last known relative, he bequeathed his wealth unto me. I had thought of the fact that he may have made enemies in his time and may have inadvertently bequeathed them to me as well,"

Charles crossed his legs together and had pressed the fingers of his left hand to his temple his elbow settled onto the arm of the couch as he made the movement, that charming smile still on his face.

"But don't you think it would be too low of them to just send a mere rock my way? I'd have thought they would send me a more lethal response, anything to do me bodily harm, perhaps an assassin even,"

Erik groaned inwardly. Charles was well aware of the danger to his life but he seemed unconcerned with it. How was this possible?

"My theory is that there are no enemies, since I should have been dead by now and that the rock incident might have been caused by a prankster who chose to demolish the largest window just for kicks!"

Erik was mentally pulling at his hair at this point, agonizing over Charles's deduction. He was only alive now because his would be assassin refuses to kill him and wants nothing more than to kiss him and bed with him! He would have wanted it if Charles asked for more security, would have decided to go abroad or decide to leave the mansion altogether. But no-

"I'm much obliged to you officers for making such an effort to attend to my well-being, but as you can see, there is no real threat here,"

Charles opened his arms out for emphasis. Officer Drake stood up.

"I am assured by your state of mind, nonetheless, my colleague and I would I like to inspect the scene of the vandalism-"

"Of course, have you any more questions for my staff though?"

"None whatsoever,"

They inspected the damage in the study and had checked the copse of trees where Logan saw the 'Vandal'. They wrote their notes for their report and went on their way. Erik was cursing them silently as they left. He will have to think of a way to keep Charles safe then. Erik, Alex and Henry cleaned the study of the broken glass and got rid of the rock that Erik had 'planted' there as evidence. The glass was heavily damaged just by a mere 'bullet' because it was of a delicate make, but only he knew it was a bullet. Everyone immediately assumed it was a rock. Erik and Logan Boarded up the window temporarily. When everyone else had retired for the night and it was only Charles and Erik left in the library, Erik was actually proposing additional security, but Charles still refused, the blithe idiot. He may be an intellectual but his carefree behaviour was extremely disturbing. Erik felt angry but did not know how else to express it, he was always careful what expression he would like people to see on his face, it kept them wondering, kept them in the dark. He left Charles shortly, trying to think of how he could keep him from harm; the question regarding what happened between them in the study had been put aside for the moment.

Charles woke up in the middle of the night feeling something was odd. He slowly got up, blinking his eyes and rubbing his fingers over one eye. One would appreciate the graceful, efficient way in which he slid off the bed and put on his slippers. He did not put on his night robe. He only had on his pale blue nightshirt. He quietly walked towards his door and pressed his ear to the wood. It felt as if, someone was outside his door, a heavy presence and that was what woke him up. Oddly enough, it was not an unfamiliar presence. He opened the door silently, seeming to know what he was about to see. And he was right. Erik was nodding off on a high-backed chair he had positioned to the left side of the door, his arms crossed in front of him, still in full uniform. And it was dreadful cold in the hall. Why had he done this? Was it still because of the rock incident? Charles walked over to him and gently shook him.

"Erik," he whispered quietly.

Erik stirred and opened only one eye, looking up at Charles. He closed his eye again, a faint blush creeping to his cheeks. Damn it, Charles was only wearing his nightshirt, and he could faintly see an outline of his body through it as the moonlight shone from behind him! He opened both his eyes this time, now he is riveted to the exposed hollow of Charles's neck and the way his eyes seemed to shine with its own blue light in the dim hallway.

"Erik, what are you doing here? Aren't you cold?"

"Oh you know me, I just felt like taking a stroll and sitting here all alone in the darkness, hoping for the possibility of catching pneumonia or lord knows what, Sir-" Erik said with his usual impudence.

Charles chuffed laughter at that "How quaint that you manage such a retort in this condition!"

Erik visibly shivered and tried to control it.

"My only intention is that I may swiftly attend at one's disposal, Sir."

Charles giggled "Well what use are you to me if you are frozen and immobile in this chair? Get up from there and go to your room for god's sake!"

Erik was actually starting to feel warmth creep back into his body, just by looking at him. The gaze he was giving Charles was charged with heat and his dark thoughts. Charles saw this and he stopped laughing.

"Well since you are here, um, about what happened earlier-" Charles began.

"I don't regret it, Sir. Not one bit. But the question at hand is, do you regret it?"

Charles grew quiet; he looked away from Erik, his eyes going to the darkness beyond the window and the faint pin prick of stars in the distance, That same moonlight that had exposed his shape through the thin fabric of his clothing shone upon his face.

Charles had no idea how beautiful he looked to Erik at that moment, his slight and small form drowned by his nightshirt, his throat and wrists exposed and his hair a mass of wavy brown locks that tumbled freely about, his damnably beautiful azure eyes distant. There is also imperfection there, but made his beauty all the more enhanced if there is such a thing and a slight spray of freckles above the bump on his nose, nearly invisible in the milky light coming from the full moon. That slight bump on his nose made Erik want to kiss it.

"I...I don't know." he looked back to Erik, his eyes full of confusion.

"If there is cause to regret, it may be that I have hurt your feelings with such a poor response and I shan't lie to your face and say I did not like kissing you but I did. Does that suffice as an answer?"

Erik immediately sprang up from the chair, he moved so quickly for his size and he grabbed both of Charles's wrists and kissed him hungrily in the dark hall. He brought Charles up against the wall, not breaking the kiss and started to grope for the others behind. Charles eyes widened in surprise and he tried to struggle against Erik's attack. Erik was pressing his hardness against Charles so he may feel it. He smiled against Charles's lips, his breath ragged and quick.

"I don't feel cold at all, sir. Do I feel cold to you?"

Charles let out a gasp, overwhelmed, as Erik started to attack him with more urgent kisses and touching him through his thin nightshirt. God, Erik felt hard as a rock down there! It frightened him.

"Erik, stop it!" Charles cried out.

He tried his best to push Erik's face away, realizing that the other's ardour was driving him to the point of raping Charles. He started to beat at Erik's face and pushed hard at his chin.

"Get off me! You...you maniac!"

Erik stopped, his breathing laboured, his eyes looked hurt. Charles didn't think Erik would be this desperate for him. Gently he reached for Erik's cheek, pressing his thumb to the parted lips.

"Shhh, softly now! No need for that!" He gave Erik's lips a quick kiss to soothe him.

"Listen to me, Erik. I said I don't know if I regret what happened and I am still...confused. Give me some time to think, to understand our predicament."

And then he pulled away smiling. "Besides, this isn't the place nor is this the moment to consummate our lovemaking."

Erik sighed in acceptance and he tried to still the raging heat inside of him.

"Charles, you are such a tease," Erik complained, pawing at Charles from behind again.

Charles laughed and pulled away from Erik.

"And you are an impertinent demon! Go and sleep, we will talk on the morrow,"

He backed away towards his door, gave Erik a final smile and closed it. Erik sighed once more, pressing his head against the wall. Why all this talk of confusion, of being unsure? If Charles wanted him now, he would have invited Erik to his bed. Was he afraid of this somehow? He was not exactly being rejected, Charles did express that he liked being kissed by him. And what he said last: ' this isn't the place nor is this the moment to consummate our lovemaking -' only meant that Charles did expect to be his lover. Erik brightened at this prospect. He went to bed that night full of a hopeful expectation and giddy thoughts of Charles.

"What in the world could be wrong with him?"

Moira and Angel were staring after Mr Lehnsherr as he carried the tea tray, he looked high-strung as he walked out of the kitchen, and he had an air of a man who was expecting some terrible news. He had been nervous and clumsy all morning, breaking a dish for the first time and he dropped the whisk he was using to beat the butter several times, cursing repeatedly all throughout. He ruined the tea he was brewing and he almost burned the crumpets he was making for Charles. Anyone who talked to him, he greeted with a nervous smile rather than his usual frigid expression. Henry walked into the kitchen, carrying the letters he was to deliver and the list of instructions from Erik. He looked at both Moira and Angel, who were both baffled by their odd Butler's behaviour.

"What is it?"

"Did you see him just now? Mister high and mighty?" Moira asked.

Henry stopped to wipe his glasses with a handkerchief.

"Yes, he seems rather excitable to-day,"

"Indeed he is, as if he is expecting awful news!"

Henry put his glasses back on.

"It may be something pressing; he had given me enough tasks to keep me busy all day. You may need to prepare me a lunch bucket, Mrs MacTaggert."

"Do you think he is being dismissed?" Angel asked suddenly.

"I don't believe so-" Moira said, cleaning the mess that Mr Lehnsherr had left. He had always been so fastidious and cleaned up after himself but he was oddly careless now.

"It would have been better if that were true..." Henry said gravely.

He looked about him. "Where is Alex?"

Angel was preparing for the laundry room" Oh, Erik also gave him errands, he will be gone a while, I suppose-"

At the same time, Moira was heading for the storage room which is a type of basement structure at the bottom of the kitchen and where the larger quantities of foodstuff needed to be organized and placed on inventory. Since Alex was not there it would take Moira some time to finish. Henry frowned. Odd indeed that Mr Lehnsherr made sure everyone was busy. What could be the reason for this?

Charles dreaded to see Erik that morning. He is in the library now, which functions as his makeshift study until the repair of his own study is completed. He recalled the things that had happened last night. He had been seducing and tempting Erik these past few months, did he not think it will lead to this point? What was he trying to do to the poor man? It had been many years since he had sex maybe that was why when he saw that Erik was attracted to him he acted upon his own frustrations. Every time Erik looked at him with a heated, lingering gaze, it sent a thrill through him that made him aflutter and warm on the inside. Other men and women had plied their own seductions at him at some point, some students and colleagues from the school actually, but he didn't feel this same level of entrancement he was feeling with Erik. He had ignored such attention until now because he had always thought propriety and gentility were utmost in these times. But with Erik, he wanted to be...inappropriate.

Erik's question from last night was still left unanswered. Did he regret this? Last night, Erik latched onto him like he did not want to let go and he was rubbing himself against Charles lasciviously, he was somehow attracted to the others darkening desire for him but at the same time, it was frightening in its wake. He practically jumped in his seat when he heard the soft knock. His throat felt dry and tight all of the sudden. The other did not enter yet. He was supposed to say something, wasn't he?

"Come in,"

He managed to say in a tight voice, cursing himself inwardly for sounding like a frightened little lamb. His lips twitched up into a smile when Erik entered.

"Your Tea, Sir-" Erik said smoothly and instead of waiting for permission to put the tea things on the table, Erik put the tea right on top of the papers that Charles had been working on.

Charles blinked down at it in bewilderment and looked up at Erik. Erik had an odd, lecherous grin on his face, those eyes raking at him with their dark intent. Wasn't he supposed to be the one seducing and leading the other? He tried to act cool, doing his utmost not to falter. Charles looked down at the tea. Erik had brought him a mixture of fruit in a bowl, crumpets and a heaping small bowl of whipped butter and black tea this time.

"Have I not told you I don't like crumpets, Erik?"

"Yes you did, Sir. Unfortunately, the cake I was intending to serve you was burnt and on short notice, this was the most expeditious meal I could prepare. You should try it with the butter. It's very good,"

The butter did smell heavenly and the fruit was something very light and different. They were an exotic mix, not the usual fruits that were served with tea.

"Alright then,"

Charles used his fork to pick up a cantaloupe melon ball, he hadn't had one of these in a while. He picked at another fragrant green fruit, which was honeydew. He hesitated with eating the crumpets. He buttered one and using only his hand, instead of using cutlery, he bit into it directly. The butter was divine. Charles chewed heartily and bit another piece.

"Uh Sir, you have some-" Erik pointed to his own chin.

Charles looked at him with his wide eyes and then tried to reach for the napkin on the tray but it wasn't there. Charles's brow furrowed as he swallowed his bite of crumpet. He gave Erik a questioning look but the other was already moving towards him.

"Here, let me, Sir-"

Charles started in shock when Erik bent down and licked his chin. Charles eyes widened even more as Erik looked him directly in the eye and licked his own lips wickedly.

"My, that is good butter indeed,"

A dark flush crept up Charles's face. Erik slowly moved forward and kissed him on the lips, he felt Erik pry his mouth open with a hot flicking tongue and then Erik bit on his generous lower lip gently, and it sent a thrill through him, making him shiver. He tried to pull back but Erik held him in place, embracing him. Erik's body felt so hot next to his, even through the garments that came between them, his breath equally so as he breathed through his mouth and the warmth of it puffed up against Charles's face, making his skin prickle with sensation.

"Erik-" he managed to whisper against Erik's lips, but that was all he could do as the other engulfed him in another deep kiss.

He had closed his eyes in a swoon, as he pressed himself against Erik, drowning in the scent and heat of him, the taste of Erik's mouth. He tasted of sugar and ginger for some reason. Erik reached up at Charles's collar loosening and removing his tie and was unbuttoning his coat. Charles suddenly pulled away very quickly, pushing his chair backwards and causing it to topple.

"Erik, I think we had better stop-"

Erik smirked up at him as he stood up from his crouching position. Charles skirted away from Erik onto the opposite side of the table, cursing himself for the cowardice he was showing. Again, who is trying to seduce who?

"Erik, calm your mind. Y-you have to calm your mind-"

"Oh Charles, who do you think needs to calm down here? I feel perfectly fine. I happen to think it is you who needs to calm down!"

Erik feinted going to the right but he deftly circled to the left, clamping his hand on Charles's wrist before the other could move away. Charles made a small surprised sound. Erik was standing next to him then, looking down at him. He kissed Charles upon his temple gently.

"Charles, be honest with me and be honest to yourself. Do you want me or not? Because I'm telling you now, I want you. I want you so bad it's like a hurting ache in the pit of my stomach and it is tearing me to pieces!"

Charles looked up into his eyes, making his confusion evident. What did he want exactly?

"I-" Charles swallowed thickly. "I want-"

Charles looked away from Erik, trembling and blushing, his internal struggle coming forth to show on his face. He pulled away from Erik, his eyes downcast. Slowly Charles continued where Erik had begun, he unbuttoned his coat and let it fall to the floor, and then he unbuttoned his vest and threw it further away. He looked up at Erik finally, his eyes gleaming with emotion and desire, his cheeks reddening even more. He made a small movement to run his fingers through his soft brown hair and then he sat on the edge of the table and lifted one leg up.

"Help me remove my boot, why don't you?"

Erik watched Charles hungrily as the man moved but he did not assault him like he did before. He helped Charles unbuckle his boot, his hands shaking as if palsied, while Charles removed the other. Charles gestured for him to take his clothes off too and Erik began to strip hurriedly, nearly destroying his coat as he ripped it off himself, several of buttons flew hither and thither but somehow he didn't care. Charles pulled his shirt over his head and had eased his pants off as well as his undergarment and he sat before Erik, unabashedly naked.

"You're beautiful!" Erik breathed out as he gently caressed Charles's chest with the tips of his fingers, tracing the movement down to his belly, his finger stopping at Charles's belly button and thence downward as he moved to Charles's right hip and settled there. Charles could feel goose bumps rise from his skin just from the touching, and he was sure the heat radiating from him could be felt by the other. Erik was looking him over, seeming to memorize and catalogue every inch of him to memory.

And Charles was looking down at Erik's endowment down below. He looked...massive. It sent a thrill through him again, part fear, part excitement. Erik slid between Charles's legs from where he is seated, his hands possessively running across Charles's back and shoulders. The inevitable kissing was the prelude, Erik's kisses sweet and warm this time and Charles felt the blood rush up to his face, making him light headed, breathing through his nostrils in an even tempo. Erik had an odd way of kissing, as if he was trying to bite and suck on Charles's mouth at the same time. Those teeth had grazed his upper lip and had met against his gums; it had also nibbled at his tongue. He felt Erik bite him as he licked at the others lips. An unbearable burning sensation was building inside of him as the kisses grew more fervent. His arms were already wrapped around Erik's neck without him realizing he had done it, his other hand threaded into Erik's hair, tugging eagerly. Erik's cock was pressing hard at his inner thigh. He grabbed Charles from behind and he pressed himself against Charles's own stiffening manhood, his body slightly bent as he was taller than Charles. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist, his own hips losing volition as he rocked forward. Erik growled like an animal and lifted him and turned him rashly around, pushing Charles's upper body and stomach to the table, forcing his legs to spread, his manhood now pressing at Charles's behind.

"Wait!"

Erik was preparing to enter him and then stopped, his breathing ragged, sweat standing out damply on his forehead and chest. Charles was also breathing harshly from their bruising kisses.

"What is it, Charles?"

Charles turned to look at him. "You have to loosen me up first, otherwise it may end being unpleasantly bloody for the both of us,"

Erik was dumbfounded for a moment, the horrible thought of causing pain to Charles dampening his libido.

"H-how?"

Charles giggled despite himself. Erik was a virgin so of course he is new to this. Imagine that?

"Well you have to ease the entryway with your fingers and with something slippery, some lubricant. You may even use your spit if you like-"

Erik, who was initially wilted at the thought that he might hurt Charles, suddenly brightened again. His eyes found the bowl of butter on the table. Charles saw it too and gave Erik a sultry look over his shoulder, his lips curling into a seductive smile. Erik scooped a small bit of butter, letting it melt from the heat between his fingers and then he gently touched it to Charles's puckered, pinkish hole.

Charles jolted at the sensation. He moaned even before Erik could put his fingers in, sweat standing out on his neck and forehead.

"Go on," Charles encouraged him. He could not control himself too any longer. Erik put two fingers inside of this tightness and he felt the wet heat of Charles's flesh as it enfolded him.

"Ngghhh!"

Charles moaned incoherently into his own arm, as he lay on his stomach on the table, gasping with anticipation. He instructed Erik to probe him with those buttered fingers, to find that sensitive nerve inside of him.

"Oh God, Oh yes! That's it!" he cried out when Erik did hit the right spot.

Erik worked on him with two fingers, now he was going for three and Charles was nearly going out of his mind with the sensations running though his body. That heat, that sensation of being opened up and spread out. He wondered dimly at the back gut of his thoughts if he could handle Erik's cock.

"Do it, Erik." he moaned.

Erik understood what needed to be done. He took a large gob of butter and rubbed it to his own erect manhood, it instantly melted and then he guided himself home to Charles's behind. Erik had thrust in too quickly and Charles was rocked back hard by that thrust. Charles's eyes, which he had kept shut, flew open along with his mouth. He could barely even let out a loud scream. He managed a stuttering guttural sound, his breath hitching. He was trembling and gasping as he laid his cheek upon the oak table, in their haste the papers were scattered all over along with pens and envelopes and letter seals. This swam before Charles's vision. Erik didn't move yet, his eyes shut tight as he was fighting his own battle, trying to prevent himself from coming too soon. He was also gasping wetly, clutching at Charles's waist.

"I, I can't-" Erik gasped out.

"Not yet," Charles warned him in a tight voice. "Stay with me, think of-" he let out an agonized breath. "Think of something else,"

For some reason, Erik found that amusing. How in the bloody hell could he think of something else when his cock was being strangled by that taut, quivering hole? It was too damn much. He was on the brink of release. He silently cursed and tried to take the advice given to him. When Erik felt that he could go on, he moved his hips back and thrust in again. Charles whimpered quietly as that massiveness corkscrewed up into him, he felt a hurt he had never felt before, almost as if he was a virgin himself again, but he didn't want Erik to think he was doing anything wrong. So he quietly accepted the hurt. Slowly, Erik seemed to have found the right rhythm, Erik recalled the angle where it felt good for Charles and he thrust into that nerve. Sure enough, it started to feel good for Charles again, their bodies rocking and racing. Erik fervently bucked up into Charles, grunting and gasping with each hard thrust, he fought not to release so soon because he wanted Charles to orgasm, to enjoy this with him. That maddening tightness was driving him insane, tethering on the edge of an overwhelming feeling he had never felt before. He strove for control as he continued to move in and out of Charles. Charles was breaking down, lying there in a mess of stained papers, his sweat darkening his hair and covering his entire body. He moaned senseless words into the wooden surface of the table as if praying to it, his body jarred forward as Erik worked his member into him.

"Oh gods Oh god, please oh please!" He sobbed against the side of his arm.

His own cock was hard as it rose to the occasion, seeming to meet his belly button. He was weeping, his face turned to the side, giving Erik a view of his profile, Tears were sliding down his left cheek poignantly, as he cried and moaned. Erik suddenly stopped mid-thrust as he regarded Charles tenderly. He bent down and kissed and licked at the tears of the other.

"Does it hurt?" he said in a gasping whisper close to Charles's ear. Sweat basted his skin, making it gleam.

Charles's one blue eye looked at him, full of feeling.

"Its a good hurt Erik, It feels good, please don't stop, I want it, I want this,"

Erik smiled against Charles's ear and then he nibbled at it. Clutching at the small waist of the other once more and straightening his body, he moved his hips in slow, deep strokes. Charles cried out again, trembling, finally shutting both his eyes because he couldn't stand it anymore. Then-

His eyes flew open in shock and he let out a strangled wail as Erik stroked his cock with butter, stopping to fondle his balls.

"Nnnnnnhhhhnnnn-" he was moaning incoherence again, all the while Erik continued to grind his hips forward, bucking frantically into Charles.

Erik was actually losing it. He could hold back no more, his hips pistoned faster, he was struggling to finally orgasm, Charles's thrashing and moaning reverberating through him, adding more to his pleasure. He let his other hand explore Charles, touching his back and then his Chest, feeling the hard nub of one of Charles's erect nipple; he stroked it with his thumb.

"Ohgodohgodohgodoh! I'm... I'm-" Charles cried out louder.

Erik stiffened because he came first, he lost the rhythm of his hips as he arched forward one last time, not stopping the hand job he was giving Charles, in fact he tugged harder and he felt Charles juddering underneath him, he felt his hands slide up and down a slick and thick wetness. Charles came too, it seems. Erik was still in the throes of his mind-shattering orgasm, his sight going to that white hot zone of empty bliss. When it had passed he collapsed onto Charles's back, but he propped himself up on his arms to prevent himself from crushing him. He groggily kissed Charles on the back of his neck, his ear, his cheek. Sluggishly he straightened again and turned Charles around to face him without pulling out of Charles yet. Charles bonelessly let himself be moved, his own orgasm still taking hold of him.

He was still too stunned, except the muscles on his torso and his cock are still twitching and sensitive, his cheeks still aflame. With half-lidded eyes, still wet with tears he looked at Erik in a blank sex-muddled stare, who was embracing him and then clutching at his behind .Erik kept right on kissing him on the lips. Charles lost consciousness suddenly while being kissed. Erik found it amazing. Charles was dozing! He carried Charles towards the couch, even though his legs are literally jellied, weak. He sat down, Charles's chest facing him; he put the other on a sitting position upon his thighs as he pulled out. He looked at Charles languidly, smiling a contented smile. Charles had his head thrown back, still out of it, his mouth slightly parted.

"Charles," He gently said in a low voice. "Charles?"He shook the other slightly now.

Erik laughed. He could practically do anything he wanted with Charles and he can do nothing to stop him. He admired his young master's body before him. That precious sleeping countenance, the way Charles's collar and clavicle bones are jutting, the others rosy nipples, that slim and firm belly. Charles also has such beautiful skin, soft, almost like a woman's and the brown wavy locks that had tumbled all over his forehead, the sweat drying from it now. He caressed Charles's neck and then he started kissing and biting at the others pouty red lower lip. He kissed him even deeper, forcing his mouth to open wider for him. Erik's long lashes fluttered against Charles's skin, their faces pressed close by the embrace of their lips. Charles stirred and gasping he pulled away from Erik. He looked confused for a moment. Breathing harshly and with lowered lids, he looked at Erik's face and then he kissed him back hard, returning a nip here and there. Erik laughed into the kiss, sending a strange tickling sensation down Charles's throat. Charles pulled back, panting.

"How long was I asleep?"

Erik laughed again, kissing Charles on the forehead."Only for a moment, not too long-"

"Oh!" Charles said abruptly then he giggled at that.

They kept right on kissing; they could kiss for hours and never seem to grow tired of it. Erik's heart was soaring with joy just for this nearness, this most beautiful moment in his life. He felt like he had died and Charles was his heaven. And the way Charles was kissing him, it was like he had never kissed before and was discovering it for the first time, but that deceitfully expert tongue told him otherwise. Charles had opened his eyes and was looking at Erik's eyes deeply. He clutched at Erik's cheeks to hold him close.

"I have always wondered about your eyes. They look gray or green sometimes... and sometimes they look blue or grey blue-"

Erik gave him a ready smile "It's part of my charm. I'm a chameleon eyed monster!"

"I think your eyes are beautiful! Like a Peridot or a Jade," Charles told him coyly.

Erik pressed his lips together and nodded to the side.

"I don't know about being compared to jewels as I am so flawed. Remember that I am your impudent devil of a butler...Sir!"

"I never said that! I recall saying you are an impertinent demon!"

Erik chuckled pulling Charles down onto the couch and straddling him.

"It's more or less the same. Now-"

He started to touch Charles indecently on the hip. Charles looked up at him apprehensively.

What are you doing?"

Erik grinned at him, showing those frightful teeth.

"I need to clean you up, Sir! It's my duty to maintain the order of the household and it begins with my master's hygiene,"

"What do you me-"

Charles suddenly jerked back in his seat.

"OHMYGOD!"

Erik took Charles's still sensitive manhood into his mouth and began to suck him in earnest.

"No, oh god! I'm not! I can't! Oh please Erik! Oh!"

He babbled as Erik lapped up the remaining come from the shaft of his cock and his balls. He was still too sensitive. Charles looked down as Erik continued sucking and licking between his trembling legs. His whole frame shook in this blissful agony. He shoved his fisted hands against his mouth, his cheeks blooming afresh with his deepening blush.

"Do you want me to stop?" Erik made an indecent sounding slurp, as the end of Charles's nub glistened with pre-cum from being licked back into arousal. Charles involuntarily bucked his hips upward.

"N-no...I mean...yes! I want you to...I...It feels-" Charles stuttered senselessly.

He reached for Erik's head not knowing if he wanted to push the other away or pull him forward.

"Make up your mind, Sir! Do you want this?" Erik breathed against his stiffening cock.

Erik got him hard again. And when he looked down between his legs though slitted eyes, he could see that Erik was sporting that massive cock of his and was servicing himself with his own hand. Charles couldn't stand all of this any longer; he will go out of his mind.

He cried out wantonly "Yes, Yes I want it! Take me again!"

Erik thought that after the first orgasm, it wasn't possible for him to feel this hard again, but he did. He cradled Charles from behind and guided him forward, the legs of the other encircling his waist. Charles was still lying down on his back, a desperate look of lust in his face and eyes. Erik couldn't get to the butter this time so he used his own spit and his own pre-cum to moisten his manhood and he pushed his own fingers into his mouth, obscenely making a motion almost similar to the one that will be done to Charles's hole again. Charles still felt stretched and full down there, Erik's come still slowly trickling out of him. Erik pushed his moistened fingers back into Charles who, turned his head from side to side slowly licking his lips, as if to negate the ecstasy his body was about to be subjected to once more. It took only mere seconds to loosen him further and then Erik was sliding his length into Charles's burning depth. Eventually, Charles surrendered to the gasping & writhing moments until he lost himself and all that could be heard are the sounds of their desperate rutting in the library...


	5. Chapter 5

This is what Henry heard as he pressed his ear to the door. The door was locked. He had returned early because he was extremely suspicious of what Lehnsherr was up to. He could hear Charles sobbing and crying out on the other side. Henry could only guess what nasty things could be happening to his master. He could not just barge in and try to stop Lehnsherr because he knew the bastard would subdue him with his brute force or harm him in some way. Also, if he tried to call the staff for assistance, Erik might not be caught in time, for he had sent the staff all about to do their chores. The best he could do was lay witness to Mr Lehnsherr's deeds and use it against him should the time come. Charles was moaning for Erik to stop, but he only heard Erik growling like an animal. More sobs from Charles. He had to see. He recalled there were the arching windows. On trembling knees, Henry climbed out onto one of the side balconies of the stairs, traversed the roof tiles, carefully crawling over it to prevent himself from falling then he was at the overhang where the roof met the high arch of the library window. He moved on his stomach as he slid forward the overhang so that he could peer inside the arching window, but he had to look in upside down. He was appalled at what he saw.

They were completely naked; Erik had Charles lying there on his back on the red oxford couch, his hands were at Erik's chest, who was pounding his hips at the back of Charles's legs as he held the other round his hips hard enough to bruise. Henry's face grew hot at what he was seeing. It was so shocking. Erik was...raping Charles? Charles had tears in his eyes, his face red and sweaty; his expression was tragic, looking like he was hurting. Henry could not see Erik's face, but he could faintly hear the other groaning in pleasure. That was as far as what Henry saw because Erik seemed to sense his presence and turned to look up at the window. Henry had only enough time to pull his head up quickly and he was trembling, unable to move because of what he had seen. Breaking free from his paralysis and gasping and sweating in mortal fear, he slowly crawled backwards. It took him some time before he got down from the overhang and back to the balcony, where he sat upon the floor, assessing what he saw and composing himself. He remained there for a considerably long moment. Erik frowned up at the Arching windows, he saw something glint, like a sunbeam touching the glass but that was all. Erik stopped for a moment; his senses were acute and sharp. He heard a faint sound, like scrabbling up on the roof then it grew even more distant and was gone. Charles bucked his hips up frantically, somehow desperate for Erik not to stop.

"Erik, go on!" he moaned petulantly.

Erik gently caressed his lover's cheek. He was distracted by that sound but it didn't matter. He moved his hips forward violently, sending Charles back into ecstasy, making him push his head back amongst the pillows, his mouth open and spittle shining on his trembling chin. Erik bent down and licked and kissed Charles there, Charles lifted his head up trying to kiss Erik back, seeming to chase after a kiss from him as Erik pulled away, chuckling. He stopped his movement again, seeming to tease Charles. Charles looked frustrated enough to grab both of Erik's cheeks and kiss him hard. Erik pulled back, panting.

"Aggressive are we?"

Charles looked senseless and crazed by his lust. He grabbed for Erik's neck forcing him forward.

"Erik, please...I can't stand it anymore!"

Charles was on the brink of another toe-curling orgasm and he had to release it. And why would Erik deny him? He felt like his own body was going to shatter to pieces with all of the same sensations going through him. Growling possessively, Erik took both of Charles's wrists and flung him back onto the couch, he crossed those wrists one over the other and held him down with only one hand, while the other hand went to Charles's manhood, gripping it at the base and then he began to jerk his hands up and down over the slick shaft. Charles cried out louder in arousal, not caring if he would be heard. Erik filled him up inside and at the same time Erik's hand was working on his manhood; Erik's tongue shoved down his throat. He was drowning in all of Erik and he savoured every sensation, rolling and meeting with it, faster, more frantic than before, his toes literally did curl at the intensity of his pleasure and then he ejaculated in Erik's hand again, the come splashing up to his chest and his belly as the orgasm peaked higher and higher, his face distorted in his lust. Erik, gnashed his teeth together, his hips still pounding up into Charles, sweat stinging his eyes as he looked down and watched Charles coming. Erik finally released into Charles too, Charles could feel that hot flow inside of him, his own muscles quivering as if alive down there. Erik then crumpled down on top of him, shoving his face into the crook of Charles's neck, panting like a racing stallion. Erik could smell butter rising from the both of them, mixed in with the smell of sweat and of come. Charles could barely even move. He just lay there, sexually sated, his breathing light and quicker than Erik's more heavy and ragged breathing. They settled onto the couch, not moving until the storm in their blood had passed and everything was quiet and calm. Erik slowly moved to the side, freeing his heavy weight upon Charles. Charles sighed contentedly and pressed himself against Erik, who in turn wrapped an arm around Charles. They were like that for some time.

Then In a daze, Erik got up and quietly he started to put his clothes back on. He picked up Charles's clothing and handed it to the other, who started to dress as solemnly and slowly, his face still looking stupefied. When he had made himself presentable and had finished with his tie, he felt warm arms circle him, Erik's chest pressed to his back and he felt the other kiss the back of is head gently. He reached up and put a hand over Erik's forearm, holding him there. He smiled.

"Your impudence will not go unpunished, you know? I shall make you suffer, the likes of which you have never encountered before,"

"I'm much obliged then, Sir. As I am a glutton for punishment-" Erik said this and nuzzled Charles, like a cat would.

Charles giggled and pulled away. He looked over the ruined state of Erik's shirt, missing their buttons and Erik's hair corkscrewed upwards and mussed up. That had Charles laughing again.

"Perhaps I should have you face the staff looking like the wreck that you are now!"

Erik's hand flew up to the missing buttons of his shirt and then he smiled down at Charles. He suppressed the laughter that also bubbled up his throat.

"Speak for yourself, Charles. You are more ruined than I am!"

He reached up and touched the love bites on Charles's neck, barely hidden by his collar and the subsiding red little nips on his lower lip and earlobes. He wanted to kiss those rosy red lips again but stopped himself.

Charles also had a faint flush on his cheeks that will not go away, as if he had been drinking port. Charles picked up a mirror and looked at his face. He bit his lower lip and gave a small sigh.

"What a fetching pair we make and God knows how much the staff had heard, what with all my screaming and moaning!"

Charles put a hand to his head smoothing his hair down and he did look like he was embarrassed.

"I sent Alex and Henry away, Sir. Angel will be in the Laundry room for a while and Moira would have been in the storage room sorting supplies even now-"

Charles reached up and smoothed Erik's collar down, which was destroyed when Erik tore it off.

"It seems as if you expected us to have loud, unabashed sex like you planned it"

Charles gave Erik a knowing smile who was returning one of his own.

"A butler must always be predisposed at any given situation, Sir but...I daresay I was not prepared for this aftermath!"

Erik cleaned up the library as best as he could, although the musky smell of come hung in the air. He had to climb up the shelves to open the window and he refreshed the air by spraying essence of orange that was used for fabrics and he stoked the fire. Charles left to take a bath and change into a different suit. Charles returned to the library as quickly as he could, as if he did not want to part with Erik. He quietly waited for Erik to finish and when he did, Charles gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear.

I will wait for you, tonight-"

Erik squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled, burying his face in Charles's hair, which was still damp from his bath. Charles pulled back and as if he had an afterthought,

"Oh and please don't forget the butter!"

Erik barked laughter at that and walked towards the door. "Of course, Sir!"

"Just call me Charles,"

"Sir?" Erik stopped at the door quietly regarding him.

Charles looked hesitant, restlessly smoothing at his coat.

"When it's just you and me, call me Charles. I like hearing you say my name,"

He blushed furiously then. Erik felt his heart beat faster and he felt this wave of affection for Charles flowing through him. He was glad Charles accepted him and had wanted to be on familiar terms.

"Of course, Charles. Anything for you," Erik said in a husky voice.

Those blue eyes darted to his face and then quickly looked down, red lips wreathed in a soft smile and then Charles went back to his table, clearing his throat. They still had to pretend to be master and servant.

"Well, carry on then!"

Erik grinned and finally left.

Charles had just settled in his chair and was quietly going over a draft of a biography he was writing about an English Scholar when Henry opened the door without announcing himself. Henry looked quite bewildered and rushed. His mouth hung open as he stared at Charles.

"Yes Henry?" Charles queried.

He looked very calm and relaxed from where he is seated. Henry could not begin to relate his current state now from the scandalous and extremely disturbing sight of him and Erik in sexual congress. After he had gone down from the roof and was making his way down the stairs, he heard the door to the library open and he peered around the corner of the landing, seeing Mr Lehnsherr's retreating form. He then decided to go into his Master's library to see his condition, perhaps also to await orders to contact the constables and have Mr Lehnsherr arrested. Henry was confident he would be able to vouch for Master Xavier when they are questioned over the rape.

"S-sir? Did you call for me?"

Charles smiled at him as normal as can be.

"No, I did not. Is something wrong?"

"I...I thought, well. That is..."

Charles smiled at him encouragingly. Henry swallowed thickly and tried to compose himself. This was quite another shock, seeing Charles like this as if nothing was amiss, almost as if he imagined what he saw earlier.

"I, ah, I thought you called for me Sir and I was uh...I beg your pardon Sir!" Henry stammered.

Charles continued looking at his papers and then looked back at him.

"I assure you Henry, I really did not call for you and it's quite alright. Would you like to sit down? Do you wish to tell me something?"

"I beg your pardon Sir. I've kept you from your work already. I best should go about my business. Mr Lehnsherr has quite a list of tasks for me to clear,"

Charles continued to regard him in a friendly manner.

"I wish you well then!"

Charles went back to perusing his paperwork. Henry gave the usual respectful nod and closed the door quietly. He stood at the doorway, still too dumbfounded by what has progressed. If Erik did something to Charles that was against his will, why did Charles act as if nothing contrary had occurred?

Unless of course Charles himself wanted it. Henry walked in deep thought down the hallway; he was intending to head for the kitchen. He passed by not noticing that Erik was on the opposite side of the hallway, leaning against the wall and watching him. Erik was aware that it was Henry up on the roof earlier. Henry did not notice he had dark brown stains on the elbows and arms of his uniform, his stomach, as well as on his knees, similar to the dark brown clay tiles of the roof.

"Back so soon?" Erik said in a soft voice but Henry still felt all of his hairs stand on end and he jumped a bit in surprise.

"Oh! Mister Lehnsherr!"

Erik smiled at him tightly and there was a dark look in his eyes. Henry shrank from it.

"You have returned far too swiftly, Henry. Have you found all the supplies on the list?"

"No, I forgot something so I returned to retrieve it-"

"I see, well don't you think you should go and finish what I have instructed you to do?"

Henry nodded, he dabbed at the perspiration on his forehead with his fingers. Erik pointed to his clothing.

"Have you been rolling in mud? Your garment is filthy with it!"

Henry saw the stains on his knees and arms then. He trembled as he tried to wipe at it uselessly. It was from the roof! He had a mean thought then. He had wanted to say: not as filthy as what you have been doing earlier to Sir Charles, you animal! Henry wanted to speak out loud but kept it to himself. He pushed his glasses up his face and took out his handkerchief to dab at the mud.

"I haven't the faintest idea how I could have soiled my uniform! I'll go and get cleaned up in the kitchen, Mr Lehnsherr and then I will depart for the supplies," he said quietly and Erik waved a dismissive hand his way, crossing his arms in front of himself and still leaning against the wall.

"Very well," Erik smiled at him oddly.

It was like a knowing sneer, but it did not reach up to his eyes, which looked frightening as if his eyes could slice right through Henry like daggers. Henry hastily walked away from him, almost sprinting. Erik did not care if Henry had seen him and Charles having sex. It was inconsequential. What Erik cared about was keeping Charles safe from harm. He had thought Henry was someone from the Brotherhood earlier. He could have killed the lad. The brotherhood was never far from his thoughts because he knew one way or the other, blood will be spilled here. He wondered if there was a way to even really prevent Charles from ending up dead because they would try to find ways to kill him, especially if he stepped out into the open streets of London. An idea was forming in his mind on how best to deal with whomever they will send. But what to do about Charles? He wondered if he should tell Charles the whole truth, that there was a contract on his head and that he should have been dead by now but Erik was lost in musings of his own over this. Still, he finished his own chores in a timely manner along with the others.

The staff all gathered in the kitchen for the evening, again with the exception of Mr Lehnsherr and Logan. Henry silently mulled over what he had been witness to; it was far too appalling to share with anyone at all. Moira had nudged him, trying to find out why the other was thoughtful but Henry didn't dare say anything yet. He had to keep on being observant if he can. While the staff enjoyed their evening repast, Erik was in his office, organizing the inventory and the report from the staff over what they had accomplished that day, a trifle really that he could deal with for later. He was quietly plotting the course of his actions, from whence all possible avenues or results have to be weighed upon. He was to meet Charles later in his bedroom; he could probably tell Charles why he became his butler. But then he felt that this will have a dire consequence. If he told Charles who he really was, will the other react favourably? Of course not, because Charles is an upstanding citizen; he would either shun Erik or report this to the authorities or he would be saddened by the knowledge and send him away. Of either of these results, both he and Charles will end up dead by the brotherhood's hands. He decided to breach this topic with subtlety if he could.

When he was sure the staff had retired, Erik had freshened himself up for the evening with another cold bath, he was used to it for some reason and went to Charles's Bed chamber. He barely even finished the knock when Charles opened the door and grabbed him round the neck, kissing him hungrily and ushering him into the bedroom. Charles awkwardly drew him towards the bed and then they were lying on the sheets, still kissing, it was that same frantic kissing from before, it got Erik hot and hard again and then he broke the kiss. Charles was breathing quickly, his chest heaving a little as he stared at Erik, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. Erik propped himself up on one arm, lying on his stomach as he reached for Charles's lips and caressed the sheen of spittle on it with a finger. Charles smiled and took Erik's finger in his mouth sucking provocatively, his bright blue eyes gleaming with all of his indecent thoughts and then he delved forward to kiss Erik even more deeply, his tongue was hot and prying as it entered Erik's own mouth. That tongue was amazing, as if it had a life of its own and was orchestrating some sort of dance with his own tongue. Charles would pass his tongue over Erik's teeth, his gums and the roof of Erik's mouth, sending a spasm of pleasure through him. It him giddy with the delightful sensations.

They kissed, long and hard. Charles pulled away; there was a viscous line of spittle when he did that, like spun sugar being pulled apart between their lips and then Charles moaned and was breathing quickly against his lips. Erik was aroused by this immensely. Charles then lithely moved, he is wearing a white nightshirt this time and he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. He stood naked once more and was unashamed of it. Erik admired his beauty again, his small and pale beckoning one. Charles moved forward and pulled Erik by the shoulders in a sitting position and Charles climbed up his lap and put his arms around Erik's neck and was kissing him again. They started like this, not saying a word, as if it was not needed, as if it was only their bodies and lips that needed to speak with each other. Erik moved his arms around Charles's waist, holding him close and he could feel Charles pressing himself urgently against Erik's own erection. Erik reached for Charles's sex, familiarly tightening his hold at the base and gliding up and down the shaft. Charles pulled back from the kissing to let out an aroused open-mouthed moan again. Erik possessively pulled him back in a ravaging kiss, his teeth biting upon the soft plush lips as the other still kept moaning into his mouth.

Charles was trying to tear his shirt off. He helped by shoving it quickly off of himself and then Charles saw a small green bottle tied to a string around Erik's neck. He momentarily frowned down at it. Erik smiled and pulled the cork out and lifted it close to Charles so that he may smell it. It was melted Butter. Erik had bottled it and melted it for their use. Charles chuckled and took the bottle off Erik's neck by the string. Charles slid off Erik's lap moving as fluidly as before and Erik had his hands on the bed. Erik watched as Charles parted his legs and unbuttoned his pants and let it slide down, removing it along with his shoes. Charles smiled up at him, licking his lips and then he was smearing the butter on Erik's manhood. Groaning in pleasure, he was now on the receiving end of a hand job as Charles worked on his manhood. Then Charles was using his hot little tongue and was sucking at the head of his cock, gently fondling his balls, running warm fingers over the shaft and then he slid it into his mouth, tongue and teeth at play and now Erik was fully erect. He arched his body forward, letting Charles take all of him. Charles gagged as he gave the other a deep-throated blow job and then he pulled back and used his own tongue to feel the ridges and the shape of Erik's cock. Charles had also smeared butter on his own manhood, working his palm up and down...his mouth was red, shiny and swollen with his endeavour to pleasure the other.

Their eyes met, heated gaze upon heated gaze. Erik didn't need to tell Charles how much he wanted to take the other and enter him again. That creamy sweet, salty smell of butter rose from their skin, as if they exuded that smell from their very pores. Charles went back onto his lap, letting Erik hold him in his arms. Charles used his own hand and poured the butter on his palm; he pushed his own fingers into his hole and prepared himself . He had his head thrown back, eyes closed. Erik reached for his waist. Just looking at Charles pleasuring himself down there made him want to come. Then Charles blindly grabbed his sex and guided him home. He surged up into Charles, that maddening tightness engulfing him once more. He moaned senselessly into Charles shoulder, the other squeezed his thighs at the sides of his legs as he put his arms around him, his face pressed to the other's neck, he rode on him, moving slowly, up and down, rhythmically letting Erik pound up into him. The other's breath was laboured as if he had been running; he felt the blood-beat rush as spasms of pleasure overtook him and he felt as if his entire body was beating in time to his pulse and at his temples; in his burning veins and in his quickening heart. His other hand reached up for Charles's neck, which was already slick with sweat, as if to push him down hard into his thrusting. Charles was sobbing quietly in his glutted lust, this was beyond him, this tortuous pleasure.

Erik tried to put his hand over the other's indecent moaning but he felt himself driven to the edge of his own threshold. Charles suddenly moved and lifted both legs higher, throwing both legs over Erik's arms, his face and throat reddening even more, a small network of veins throbbing in his temples. He let go of holding Erik's neck and propped himself up on Erik's hard thighs, letting himself be pummeled as the other quickened his own pace. Charles looked down and saw his own manhood was erect, bobbing and quivering with their motions, the tip of it shining with pre-cum and the shaft slick with the oily butter. He was going to come but Erik came first this time, he bent forward, holding onto Charles's shoulders and thrust in hard one last time, going still as he went into the throes of his own 'little death', a final strangled cry escaping him. Charles followed suit as he reached for his own sex and squeezed down hard at the shaft, his come spurting onto his hands, over spilled and reached up at Erik's sweaty chest, letting out small choked cries of lust. Charles bonelessly collapsed against Erik's still trembling shoulders, his own breath hitching, heart hammering in his chest he could almost feel it reverberating up to his skull. The bottle of butter had fallen to the carpeted floor, still half full. They held onto each other waiting for the stillness, Erik cradled the back of Charles's head, his other hand holding onto Charles's waist. There were tears in his own eyes this time and then Charles was pulling away as he moved to the side of the bed, he made a grunt when Erik parted from him and he crawled up towards the pillows, his eyes gesturing for Erik to follow. They lay facing each other. Charles looked up at him dreamily, tumbled wavy locks over his forehead, his pupils still dilated and making his eyes darker and that endearing smile back on his face. Erik caressed his cheek, looking at him intently.

"I was just wondering Charles, what if the circumstances between us are different? What if I were not here now as your lover or manservant? What if I am here with evil intentions-?"

Charles giggled at that. "I thought the evil intent had been meted out already,"

Erik smiled faintly at this naughty idea of Charles; it was so like him to think in this manner. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't mean that! I mean what if I were here but that I intended you bodily harm?"

Charles was looking at his face more intently now, his eyes clearing. He realized this was something serious to Erik and wondered briefly if this was still about the window incident.

"I know you would never hurt me," Charles said with feeling.

"But imagine if I were a complete stranger and I am not enamoured with you-"

Charles tried his best to understand what Erik really wanted to say and not focus on that last word. It sent a thrill through him that Erik had just unconsciously confessed his love to him.

"I suppose I would be afraid of you and I would try to protect myself with any means necessary,"

"What means will you go to then?"

"Use a weapon perhaps? Or have someone assist me in incapacitating you-"

Erik nodded as if that answered his question. Charles looked at him intently as he observed these details of Erik. He was taller than him, his body slim yet ropy with muscle. Charles had admired how sinewy and steel hard these muscles are, the torso ridged with it. Where Charles was soft, Erik was hard and angular, as if he was some sort of sculpted Greek statue. The way Erik moved was also admirable, he moved with some strange animal grace as if he was sure in his movements but at the same time very aware of everything around him, like a cat, a feral one at that. And his face, Erik seemed unaware of how attractive his face was, or perhaps he was aware but he just didn't care. He always thought that Erik would have endeared himself to his fellows if he was less of a misanthrope and smiled a bit more.

"Now what brought this on? Was it because of what happened in the study?" Charles said as he smoothed a lock of coppery hair away from Erik's brow. Erik was still looking at him hard, as if struggling to say something.

"Yes and No,"

"Well what is it then? You can tell me-"

Erik quietly brooded over this as he looked away from Charles. He didn't think it was possible to say it as it is right now.

"Let me rephrase my question. What If I intended to earn your trust but I am actually out to kill you, what will you do then?"

Erik's queries are getting rather odd. Charles bit his lower lip and lay on his stomach this time, his brow slightly furrowed, his lips thinly pressed together.

"It is innate in us to trust another being, especially if it is someone very close to one's heart. If my heart says I can trust you not to hurt me, even though you make your intentions clear, then my trust is all I can give. It is my way of forgiving you and it is the only dignity that I can ever have regardless if you do me harm-" Charles said gravely.

Erik's eyes widened at that because it was an unexpected answer. Blind Trust? That was foolish, coming from a man who is an intellectual. Charles suddenly laughed and shoved at Erik's temple with a finger.

"Well you ask such foolish questions so do expect stupid answers!"

Erik rolled his eyes and he had to chuckle too, for a moment he thought Charles was being serious. Charles nuzzled Erik's cheek and kissed him.

"Stay here with me," he whispered.

Erik nodded and held onto Charles. Then Charles suddenly gave an injured sniff and made a face.

"But first, be a dear and change these sheets, I think it is mightily soiled and the smell of come is rather too strong and not pleasant to wake up to!"

Erik guffawed laughter at that and bit Charles on the meaty part of his shoulder, making the other yelp.

"Ow, that hurts! I'm not some bone for you to gnaw upon, you twit! Were you a dog in your previous life?" Charles cried out as if vexed but his eyes danced with merry humour.

"I can't help it, you taste so good," Erik licked his lips and pretended to bite at him again. Charles laughed and drew away from him, clambering off the bed.

"Come back here, Charles!"

"Clean the bed first and I will!" Charles said with mock haughtiness, marching off to his dresser to do his toilet.

Erik pretended an annoyed groan but he cleaned the bed like he was told, changing it with fresh sheets and fluffing the pillows back into place. Erik made an exaggerated gesture towards the bed and was bowing down after Charles finished brushing his hair.

"Your Chariot awaits you, your highness! Off to take you to the heights of heaven and beyond!"

Charles giggled at that and went back to bed, darting quickly between the sheets and Erik followed him. They cuddled and embraced each other warmly and then Charles was laying his head onto Erik's chest.

"Ah much better!"

They settled into a comfortable silence. Charles could not see the worried frown on Erik's face. Erik was gently running his fingers through his silky hair, the other near to slumber. Charles is still so oblivious even though Erik was trying to give him an indirect hint to prepare for danger, given that the source of it is right in his very arms. However will he resolve this dilemma? He pressed his lips close to Charles's ear and whispered.

"You know I will protect you, don't you, Charles?"

He felt Charles hold his breath a moment at that and then, he felt the other quietly nod.

_Even if I have to hurt you to do so_, Erik said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel always woke up earlier than the rest. She had taken it upon herself to go to the male staff quarters and wake Alex up because it was his duty to get the gas tank for the oven in the kitchen and to get the fire going. Alex is incapable of waking early himself so he asked Angel to help him. It is extremely important that the fire is started because it is tedious work and requires a lot of time to prepare. He also had to make sure it is thoroughly clean so that it will not emit fumes that would taint their meals. Angel appreciated the fact that their household was somewhat more modern than others. They had heating tanks for the water, so she didn't have to boil any in large kettles; they had their own coal shed and a clean privy because Logan constantly had to clear the excrement and the soil. Angel wrinkled her nose at the memory of seeing him pick up excrement by the handful. It was a good thing that Master Charles has a modern water closet in his room and his own bath tub in his sleeping chamber. The only thing that was lacking was the central heating. Charles did only inherit this mansion, the previous owner, who was called Mr Darkholme she recalled, did not have that installed when he was lord of the household.

So Angel was the one in charge of the coal scuttle and making sure the rooms are warm and comfortable, especially the ones that are in frequent use. She had already left Alex in the kitchen, who was still somewhat irritable because he had to get up so early, he had always complained he hated getting out of bed so soon but he still accomplished the duty without fail. Angel had put on her black uniform, had rolled up the sleeves and had left her white apron because she had to finish the task of cleaning Sir Charles's hearth and making sure she gets the fire going and restocking the coal. She enjoyed her heavy work so far. She always thought this was the best household she had ever worked for because Sir Charles was always so nice and she was housed and fed properly here, even though she detested Mr Lehnsherr, the head butler, who seemed to put on airs that he was above everyone else. She was somewhat startled that when she knocked on Sir Charles's door and was about to enter. It was Mr Lehnsherr who opened the door and stepped out briskly. He closed the door behind him, preventing her from coming in. He was looking at her with his terrifying cat-like green eyes. It always bothered her, his disturbing stare.

"Oh, Mr Lehnsherr, you surprised me!"

He grinned his shark like grin and reached for the coal scuttle she was carrying in her hands.

"Allow me," He also took the ash shovel from her."There now! I'll be the one to take care of this, you may wait here-"

"But-"

He looked at her steadily, which silenced her but he spoke gently.

"Just stay where you are and wait until I give this back to you,"

He went back in and hurriedly shut the door behind him. Angel found it odd that Mr Lehnsherr was in Sir Charles's Bedroom so early in the morn and he was dressed so informally! He wore only his inner shirt, which was wrinkled and had on his black pants. She noticed that he was actually barefoot. She waited for a few minutes and then he opened the door and handed her the coal scuttle which has the ash in it now. She was not even able to peer into the room because Mr Lehnsherr had closed it again.

"Um, Mr Lehnsherr, I was supposed to set up the bath for Sir Charles-"

"Worry not about that. I have taken care of it, you may go-" Erik said and gestured for her to go but Angel stood a moment more, seeming confused. Erik gave her one of his chilling stares and Angel shrank from it.

"Was I not clear enough, Miss Salvadore? I have accomplished the task you were to do here. There is no need to assist Charles any further-"

Angel then slowly walked away, still feeling the whole affair odd and Erik shut the door close once more. He had said Sir Charles's name so familiar, like he had a right to be so informal. Angel still looked so disturbed by it as she went back to the kitchen. She found Henry was already there, having his breakfast of porridge and coffee. Alex was not in the kitchen, meaning he may have gone to the large furnace that boils their water to make sure it is stoked.

"What's wrong, Angel? You look troubled-" Henry asked as he continued to eat.

He always ate slowly that was why he also gets up early so as to accomplish it expeditiously and attend to his duties on time. She told him the episode with Mr Lehnsherr and how odd she found it. Henry listened silently, and did not say anything at first then he advised her that if she ever saw anything out of sorts, she must tell him about it. She nodded her assent but they did not talk more about it. What could they have done? It was odd, but they could do nothing if Sir Charles allows Mr Lehnsherr the full liberty to do as he wishes. It was surprising to see Sir Charles come into the kitchen all of the sudden. He looked dapper and fresh in a crushed dark blue velvet coat and he wore a burgundy inner vest. His hair was combed neatly over his forehead. Angel had always found Sir Charles a fair gentleman, but wild horses would not have dragged that from her. He looked different somehow, he seemed brighter and aglow. His blue eyes gleamed in merriment, his cheeks slightly rosy as his lips.

"Good Morning everyone!" he chirped out.

It brought an immediate smile to Angel and Henry's faces. They greeted him back.

"It's such a beautiful day to-day! Is it not? I feel like taking a stroll in the garden-"

Both Angel and Henry agreed it was a good day. The skies were clear and it was cool outside but not too cold. Henry told Sir Charles this fact because he had been outside earlier. Charles had not left the mansion for a long while due to the nature of his work. On some mornings, he does go about the yard and the garden to get some exercise and to stretch his limbs, frequently accompanied by Mr Lehnsherr and then he would go back inside. He had not gone out of the estate itself for months on end.

"Excellent! I feel as if I have been indoors for far too long, a great deal of fresh air will do me good-"

"Well best you walk by the brook, Sir. The air is fine there-" Angel informed him.

"Is it now? I haven't explored much of the grounds of the estate. Today seems a good time for it!"

Charles smiled at both of them in his usual charming way. His joy seemed somewhat infectious, because then, Mr Lehnsherr came into the kitchen as well and he was smiling a genuine smile this time and Angel noted he was dressed appropriately now. She and Henry stared at him, their smiles becoming subdued.

"Sir Charles, if you are about to go gallivanting upon the grounds, mayhap you should have someone accompany you?" Erik queried. Charles seemed to brighten even more at the sight of Erik.

"Indeed I should, but who should come with me?" Charles asked cheerfully. Erik had his eyes only on Charles.

"I believe I should go with you,"

"Capital Idea, do lets!"

Charles sounded almost playful and then shockingly enough, he reached for Erik's hand and led him towards the door. Erik gave them both a quick, uneasy look as Charles continued to hold his hand, unabashed. Angel and Henry found it to be quite scandalous. When they had left, Henry and Angel gazed at each other; the wrongness of what they had seen had silenced them.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Angel asked Henry finally.

Henry wiped at his brow, seeming to be the one feeling embarrassed.

"I suppose so," he said tightly. He almost wanted to tell her that most appalling episode in the library but he did not think it is for a lady to hear.

"Should we tell Mrs MacTaggert?"

Henry shook his head. "No, we should be watchful for now. I don't really know what Mr Lehnsherr is up to with Sir Charles but as you have seen, they seem to be...together,"

Angel was still too dumbfounded by it, she never thought Sir Charles was the sort to entangle himself into that type of affair, yet he looked happy with it. Now she understood why Mr Lehnsherr was in Sir Charles's room that morning.

"Besides, what would be the point in Mrs MacTaggert knowing? Would she be able to stop Sir Charles if he wants to do as he pleases and cavort with that unwholesome man? Better I suppose she has to see it for herself, rather than for us to be gossip mongers in our own master's home-"

Angel shook her head as if to clear it and then sighed. "He seemed so happy with Mr Lehnsherr. Didn't you see? I would hate for Sir Charles to be ruined by the likes of him!"

"I feel the same, but for now I think we must bide our time. If Mr Lehnsherr does something untoward to Sir Charles, I think that will be the time we take action, even if it is against what Sir Charles wishes-"

"Oh! Poor Sir!" Angel wrung her hands into her apron, which she was about to put on.

They heard a noise at the doorway and grew silent. It was Alex, back from shoveling coal for the bath furnace.

"What's wrong with you two? Is something amiss?"

"No!" Henry and Angel said in unison and looked at each other uneasily but kept quiet. Alex made a face and rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Alright then! Not my business anyhow!"

Alex grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread box, not caring to wash his hands, which still had some soot on them.

"Goodness Alex! Your manners are getting as atrocious as Mr Logan's!" Angel exclaimed and pointed to the sink.

"Wash your hands lest you spread blight upon the bread!"

Alex looked annoyed and let out a huff of breath.

"Am I to be told about my actions at each turn? First Mr Lehnsherr... Then Mrs MacTaggert and now you? Which master do I serve in this house anyway?"

Alex made a show of washing his hands in an exaggerated manner then grabbed his bread off the table and bit into it viciously as he stared hard at her. Angel was getting worked up herself. She had her hands on her hips the whole time Alex was acting ridiculously over being told about his conduct.

"I only care about your manners for your own good, you know? If you don't like being told over any matter then stop being so careless and think your actions through!"

Alex was past getting mad, he was furious now. He felt like Angel just told him he was stupid.

"Did you just tell me I am a dunce?" he asked her, his face reddening with rage. Henry interjected before a fight would ensue.

"Let us all calm down! We are all good fellows here, no need for rash actions and fighting over trivial matters," He calmed everyone as best as he could before Mrs MacTaggert came in.

Angel realized she was being foolish and she touched Alex lightly on the shoulder, apologizing first.

"I'm terribly sorry, Alex. I swear, I should hold my tongue sometimes-"

"It's quite alright, it's nothing really!" Alex quickly answered, as if he wanted this over and done with. They had an awkward silence for a moment and then Mrs MacTaggert arrived and everyone relaxed.

"My, it's a bright morning today, isn't it? The sky is ever so blue! My Marm used to tell me it's a sign of good things to come-"

"I surely hope it starts now," Alex muttered.

Mrs MacTaggert shot one eyebrow up at that." Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, eh Alex?" She gave his arm a pat and then she put a cup of tea in front of him. Alex snorted at that and drank the proffered tea.

"It will start the moment we don't see Mr Lehnsherr hovering. Speaking of the scoundrel, I seemed to have not seen him about. Has anyone of you seen him?"

Henry began clearing his dishes but answered her. "He accompanied Sir Charles on his walk out on the garden,"

"Did he now? Those two are getting far too close-"

Mrs MacTaggert didn't really like Charles spending too much time with Erik, who made every effort to keep the staff away from Sir Charles, seeming to ingratiate himself and monopolize his time. Henry and Angel shared a look but Mrs MacTaggert didn't catch the meaning in it.

They did not stray far; they were hidden amongst the thick foliage of high shrubs and trees. Charles had his back pressed against a Cherry tree, one leg slung over Erik's hip, his arms around Erik's neck and his hands restlessly working into Erik's hair and cheeks. They were kissing with unrestrained urgency, as if they could not last without doing this every minute of the day. Erik was kissing him with the same fervour but was at the same time very intent on his surroundings, his eyes wide open. He only allowed himself to kiss Charles because he could hear Logan chopping wood from a distance. They are in fact on the opposite side of where Logan is. Once Logan stops chopping for a prolonged period of time, he will stop kissing Charles. Not only was he watching out for Logan, he was watching out for other sounds that may be out of place. Somehow his efforts are almost thwarted because of Charles, who was forcing his distracting erection against Erik's own restrained sex. He finally had to pull back, gasping. Charles looked at him questioningly, his lips ruined and very red. Erik almost wanted to rut with him in the grass, looking the way he does but stopped himself.

"I think we should return to the mansion," Erik said and started to pull back completely, backing away, expecting Charles to follow.

"Not yet, Erik! I have not seen the brook," He tugged at Erik's arm, smiling that adorable smile of his.

"I want to bathe in the water with you! Now wouldn't that be absolutely delicious?" Charles said coyly, wanting to kiss him again.

Erik looked about him doubtfully. "That sounds delightful, Charles but I daresay, the open terrain makes me rather uncomfortable-"

"No one will see!" Charles promised, giving him a heated look.

Erik chuckled and shook his head. "No, I much prefer the bed," he gently reached up and caressed the lips of the other. "If you agree to go back with me now, I promise to make you feel really good and twisting in the sheets. Don't you want that? "

Charles had a high colour in his cheeks which deepened even more at the thought of more sex with Erik. He just can't seem to get enough of Erik, after being celibate for long. He was so ecstatic of the fact that it was Erik he could make love to. He agreed to go back.

When they returned to the mansion though, Henry announced that Charles's friend Darwin, the solicitor has come a calling and is waiting for Charles in the main parlour along with a friend and for Mr Lehnsherr, the repairman for the window has arrived. Charles ran a hand over his hair, he smiled at Erik and shrugged, his eyes rolling in surrender. It seems Erik will have to fulfill his promise much later.

Henry opened the door for Charles to the parlour. He could see that Darwin was seated and was in deep discussion with one of their sponsors, Warren Worthington. It was a pleasant surprise that he should be here. Warren is in fact, of noble blood, his family was into pharmaceuticals and the field of medicine. Charles knew that Warren's father was the private physician to one of the Royal Heirs and is blessed with attractiveness. He was tall, nordic and very fair. His eyes are icy blue, his bearing almost regal. He wore a pale gray suit, cut in a fashionable way, his foulard has ruffles and has one diamond stud in it and he wore white leather gloves. Darwin was dressed, almost in a similar manner but he is wearing a simple tie and his suit was the darkest purple, it was almost black. Warren looked up at Charles, smiling.

"Hello, my friend! It's been a while!" Charles began brightly.

"Charles Xavier, my look at you! You haven't changed!"

Charles greeted Darwin too and shook hands with him first then they all sat down the couch. Charles recalled that he was once attracted to Warren but alas, Warren was more attracted to the opposite sex, because he was wooing a young lady back when they were at Graymalkin and then Warren had to move overseas for his studies. Charles shook his hand and they talked animatedly over their plans about the school with Darwin. Charles also encouraged Warren to regale him with his adventures overseas and everything else in between.

While Charles was with his colleagues discussing their future project for Graymalkin and sharing pleasantries, Erik went into his office to meet with the repairman. The man was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs close to the fireplace.

"Good day, Sir!" The man stood up greeted him. He wore simple clothes and looked austere enough, his hair a thick mop on his head and his face covered by an equally thick thatch of beard.

Erik greeted him back and motioned for him to sit down again.

"Yes, this was about the window in one of the rooms. As you well know, a vandal broke it; I have stated it in my letter-"

"I would like to see it now if I may,"

Erik nodded but remained seated. "You may, but I will have to reschedule the repair later in the afternoon, we have visitors that we will need to attend to."

"Of course, Sir. I'll have the lads at work bring in the glass and the framing, we may need to work on it for several days...to get the correct measurements and apply a fresh coat of paint,"

"Very Well, come along then!"

He showed the man the damaged area in the study, the outer portion of the window remained boarded up temporarily. He had Henry show the man out and he went ahead to prepare the tea for the guests. He was hoping Moira had the gumption to have at least prepared something they could eat. When he went to the kitchen to make the tea, Moira was actually preparing crumpets on the skillet.

"Well we didn't have time to make anything else on short notice," Moira amended.

Erik nodded in understanding and started to whip the butter for the crumpets, he almost chortled out loud as he looked at the butter he was whipping because it reminded him of Charles and what they had been doing with the butter.

"Is something wrong Mr Lehnsherr?" Moira asked because Erik looked like he was about to have a fit.

Erik put a hand to his mouth, nearly braying out in laughter but stopped himself with one loud exhalation." I'm fine!" He cleared his throat and finished with the butter, checking the tea he was steeping. He wondered how Charles will react to this too.

Erik knocked softly on the door and then brought the tea tray in, his eyes immediately falling to Charles but then he noticed their new guest, who was sitting rather too close to Charles.

"Your tea, gentlemen-" Erik announced.

Charles smiled up at him but turned his eyes back to his guest. Erik kept his face steady, not wanting to show the immediate dislike he felt for the man. Erik felt a slight thud in his pulse. He was jealous because the man held Charles by the hand, far too longer than necessary. He wanted to part them or even say something snide but kept his expression noncommittal. Then he smiled faintly as Charles's eyes fell to the butter and he saw the blush creep up Charles's face. Their eyes met, Erik was giving him a wicked glare and he saw Charles swallow and let out a quiet gasp, he reddened even more. Erik almost wanted to give him a wide grin but his face was deceptively blank now, as Warren looked at Charles more closely.

"Are you ill, Charles? You seem rather flushed-"

Charles suddenly drank his tea quickly, his eyes downcast.

"Oh this is nothing! Really, It just feels so hot in the room all of the sudden," he suddenly shot Erik a meaningful look but then he looked back at his guests and was composing himself, smiling at them hesitantly.

"Well you should go out more, it has been rather nippy of the late-" Darwin commented.

"Quite!" Warren agreed. "We've had a bit of a drizzle even before I came back from overseas-"

Darwin suddenly took up his plate of crumpet, smeared butter generously on a piece he had cut with a fork and bit into it, Charles practically cringed while looking at him.

Erik gave them all a slight nod and went outside to wait until he is called back in. He sat on one of the hall chairs, laughing to himself. Charles did not take too long with his guests. He was actually sending them off to the door, calling for Henry to escort them. Erik still kept on sitting on the chair while the guest prepared to leave, gathering their hats and outer coats. They looked slightly baffled to be sent off so soon, from the looks of it. Charles had his back to Erik and then he turned to look at Erik, he was biting his lower lip and looking mightily worked up. Erik raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"That was not my idea Sir, it was Moira's-" Erik said smiling mischievously

"You did it on purpose!" Charles accused but he was slowly smiling himself. He pointed back into the parlour.

"Go back inside; I have something to say to you in private,"

Erik stood up, still smiling as he opened the door and waited for Charles to get in. Charles locked the door behind him and then he tugged at Erik's arm and pushed him into one of the large couches in the room. He knelt between Erik's legs and unbuttoned his trousers. Erik just watched him, that self satisfied grin still on his face. Charles pulled apart the fabric roughly and then he bore down on Erik's manhood and sucked hard, squeezing the base of Erik's cock tight. Erik lost the grin on his face, it was replaced by a stricken expression as Charles sucked and licked him until he was hard and straining with want. Charles was rougher this time, his teeth scraped against the shaft and the glans, making Erik shudder, his eyes shutting tight. He had his hands on Charles's head, Charles's hair velvety beneath his palms.

"Ohhh!" Erik cried out as Charles drummed his tongue on the tip of Erik's cock, he lapped at the pre-cum aggressively. Charles kept right on licking, stopping on occasion as he worked his fisted hand up and down the rest of Erik's shaft, squeezing tighter at each stroke and watching his expression only to start sucking on him once more. Erik was eager to release the fury of his lust into Charles; he wanted to come into him. "C-Charles-" He moaned. But Charles ignored him while still sucking strongly, the sensation building and building in him till he couldn't take anymore. Erik's head was thrown back now, eyes closed as he concentrated on the tide of pleasure closing in on him, his mouth uttering senseless prayers. He was the one moaning now. His hips bucked up uncontrollably, going faster now and then Charles just stopped. _What?_

Erik blinked down at Charles who was smiling wickedly up at him. Charles's lips are much thicker and redder with all the sucking he did, Erik almost wanted to rape that mouth violently with his protesting cock.

"Why did you stop?" Erik asked in a strained guttural voice. Charles stood up and giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Because I can," And then he turned and hurriedly left Erik there.

Erik wanted to shout curses his way. That goddamned cocksucker left him like this! Erik could feel his balls hurting and strangled with the need to release. He let out a protesting groan and finished pleasuring himself but it wasn't the same, coming like this. He cleaned himself up and gathered the tea tray with trembling hands, dark thoughts preying on his mind. Oh my cruel little beauty, I will avenge myself upon you, just you wait. Erik thought as he went to the kitchen to deposit the tray. He saw some humour in what Charles had done but he didn't like the fact that he was left hanging there, masturbating like an adolescent, blue-balled and aching. Erik wondered where Charles went to this time. Erik's annoyance with Charles turned to worry. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. He headed for the library because Charles would probably be attending to his work and he was right. He found Charles in the company of Henry. Charles saw him and gave him a small knowing smile. Henry turned to look at him as well.

"Yes Erik?" Charles asked, his smile growing wider.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure all is well, Sir-"

Charles chuckled and looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself as he eyed Henry this time, then his gaze shifted back to Erik.

"Erik, I'd like you to organize dinner for all of us in the dining area tonight. It's been a while since I have eaten in the company of the staff and I'd like to share something with them-"

Erik nodded.

"Very well, Sir-" Erik turned to leave but he hesitated a moment and then turned to look at Charles again.

"Sir, do tell me if you are going outside. That way the staff will know your whereabouts, in case we need to notify you of anything-"

Charles smirked at that and nodded. Erik went into his office to prepare a menu he will hand out to Moira and instructions for Henry to bring up some port for Charles; for Angel what dishes to clean and bring out for their use. The time passed with Erik busily attending to some paperwork and other preparations. While he was going through his instructions, Henry knocked on the door and told him that the repairman for the window has returned. Erik looked at the wall clock and then he cleared the papers away, waiting for Henry to bring the repairman into the room.

The repairman came in, Erik greeted him cordially, standing by one of the low tables and asked for the man to come sit in one of the chairs. The man had his back turned and Erik suddenly pounced on him, putting him in a chokehold. They struggled as the man fought to free himself.

"You can't fool me, pretender!" Erik spat sibilantly into his ear. Erik immediately knew he was from the Brotherhood. Erik hoped that Henry had returned to his post at the main doorway. He was dragging the man down to the floor to subjugate him further. He had thought the man would utter some denial but instead, he confirmed what Erik already knew. The man quickly drew out a knife, intending to plunge it at Erik's side but Erik wrested it from his hands, they continued to struggle gracelessly on the floor, trying to overpower the other. The man scrabbled for the knife again, but Erik stopped it with his other hand, both of them grunting and breathing heavily as they continued to grapple.

"How can you betray us?" The man said in a wheezing breath. "Your mission-"

Erik's face was reddening with effort but he had a dark, murderous look in his eyes. He tightened his hold on the man's neck, choking him even more.

"I have rescinded that mission and I've no wish to continue serving the Brotherhood!"He snarled and then he tried to wrest the knife from the man's hands again, whose face was turning purple as he gasped for air. The man was able to force Erik to the side, not letting go of the knife. The man coughed and let out a rattling gasp.

"W-why? Has he payed you more?"

"None of your business!"

The man stopped for a moment and regarded Erik, the realization clear in his eyes. "You-"

Erik did not bother explaining anything to this man. If he let him go, he will surely try to find a means to do harm to him or to Charles. He may have already murdered the innocent repairman. Erik, with an expert twist of his hands, broke the man's neck and he died instantly, his eyes going hazy and then blank. Erik acted quickly; even as he staggered and gasped with exertion, he managed to drag the body to one of the large side cabinets and he flung the limp and lifeless body into it, immediately locking it in. He quickly fixed the scene of their struggle, making every effort to steady his breathing and when he saw that nothing was amiss anymore, he sat back down on his chair before the office table, calm as you please, almost as if nothing has happened.

A certain amount of time had passed and then there was a soft knock on his door.

"Mr Lehnsherr, May I come in?" It was Henry. Erik ushered him in. There was a frown on his face and he looked about the office curiously.

"I was wondering where Mr Randall Darby would be, the repairman. Did you leave him to fix the glass in the study by himself?"

Erik gave him a dark look. "What do you mean? I sent him off since he did not have the materials yet. Did he not go to you? Were you not at the main door all this time?"

"I was at the Main door; I never left Mr Lehnsherr-"

"You did not see him at all?"

Henry shook his head, looking even more troubled." Pardon Mr Lehnsherr, I did not see him about the premises-"

Erik made a show of getting upset by this.

"Good God! This man may be wandering about pilfering valuables! Come, let us go look for him!"

Erik led Henry out of the office and together they checked the rooms of the mansion, they even brought in Alex to assist. When it was quite clear the man was nowhere to be found, Erik had asked Henry to check with Logan if he saw anyone leaving. Henry returned shortly with even more disturbing news. The man was not seen leaving the grounds as well. Erik had peered in the library and Charles was still there, busy with his biographies. He met again with the others, whom he had dispersed to look all over but they returned with no news.

"He may have already left-" Henry suggested.

"I will have to go by myself to their establishment on the morrow and find out why that fellow left without going through the front door!" Erik said, with his usual biting displeasure when something does not go right. Erik was satisfied that the staff did not seem to assume anything. No one suspected that something terrible might have already happened to the man.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik knocked softly on the door, carrying the usual afternoon tea with a slice of cake on the side. Charles called out for him to come in and Erik set the tea tray on the table after it was cleared of the stacks of papers and books which are thick leather bound volumes. Charles reached for his tea cup and Erik, without being told poured him the customary tea and had put in two cubes of sugar. Charles looked up at him gratefully and then he gestured to the small dish with the cake on it. Erik smiled at him warmly.

"It's a cherry cordial sponge cake with royal icing, Charles,"

Charles used his fork and cut a big piece of it. The moment he put it in his mouth, his eyes closed and he heaved a sigh of pleasure.

"Erik that tasted so divine! Thank you!" he ate enthusiastically, enjoying his cake with relish.

"Is it better than sex with me, Charles?" Erik asked, smiling that wicked smile of his again.

Charles nearly choked on his last slice because he stifled his laughter and then he quickly reached for his tea and drank. He cleared his throat and looked at Erik with the same dark intent the other was giving him.

"No, not nearly as good as sex with you, my cheeky one!"

Erik was standing beside Charles, waiting on him. He reached up and caressed the back of Charles's neck. He could feel the heat rising from his skin. Erik bent close and whispered to him.

"You left me hanging back there, Charles! I'm going to avenge myself upon you violently and I shall render you insensate... you will be begging me stop," he purred this promise into the other's ear.

Erik felt Charles shudder, his face already aflame. Erik was holding onto his arms now and was about _to_ drag him down to the floor but Charles pulled back and pushed against Erik's shoulders to ward him off.

"N-not yet!" he cried out, but Erik was already nuzzling at his cheek and was kissing his neck.

Charles let out a moan as Erik reached down and fondled his clothed sex, tugging and squeezing at its yielding hardness. He kissed Charles on the bridge of his nose, Erik seemed to like kissing him there a lot, he thought vaguely as Erik rained his face with quick and hot little kisses and now they were on the floor. Erik then kissed him roughly on the lips, seeming to draw his breath out in that biting, gnashing kiss, as if he wanted to eat him up. Charles could barely breathe as Erik continued. He had to pull back, their parting making a wet sucking sound, he was breathing harshly and quickly. His lips are now red and shining. Erik made a frustrated sound and reached for him again, but Charles quickly stood up. He smoothed the front of his coat down, straightening his collar. Erik let out a sigh and also got up from the floor, staring at him. Charles reached up and touched his own burning lips and gazed at Erik intently, his pulse beating rapidly.

"Erik your impertinence knows no bounds! I wasn't ready yet-"

Erik grinned at him, his eyes glittering with heat." I beg to differ Charles, seeing as my palm had felt how ready you are,"

Charles blushed again, if it was possible to be made to blush even more. "It can't be helped, you've enticed me in more ways than one and my own body submits against my will and responds to your...ministrations,"

Erik kept on leering at him and drew even closer, close enough to kiss, his breath hot upon Charles's face.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you never liked what we were doing! Your cries of ecstasy tell me otherwise,"

Charles drew in a sharp intake of breath and then he laughed and shook his head a bit, returning Erik's stare albeit with fondness and more tenderness than the usual. Erik's expression changed, his brow becoming drawn with the intensity of his countenance, as if he puzzled over something.

"Something amuses?"

Charles pressed his forehead gently against Erik's shoulder with affection.

"I've never met anyone that has made me feel the way you have. I suppose I could say I have lost this war of want and let myself succumb to your forceful entreaties,"

Erik's expression softened and he held Charles closer. They were like that for some time, needing not to say anything, they fall into this comfortable silence as if they are used to it. Charles pulled back smiling and then he went to the table and sat down opening a book.

"I was reading through my old poetry books, trying to look for a prose or a poetry I was fond of. I'd like you to read it to me, aloud,"

He held the book out to Erik and pointed to the lines that he wanted Erik to read. Erik gave him an amused look but he read the poem.

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,_

_For will in us is over-rul'd by fate._

_When two are stript, long ere the course begin,_

_We wish that one should lose, the other win;_

_And one especially do we affect_

_Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:_

_The reason no man knows, let it suffice,_

_What we behold is censur'd by our eyes._

_Where both deliberate, the love is slight:_

_Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?_

"I'm not much of an admirer of poetry or prose but that is a lovely poem, well writ I should say," Erik commented on what he had read.

Charles smiled at him warmly again. "It's Hero and Leander, by Christopher Marlowe. I don't think of it as lovely though, it is full of...innuendos I should say. I have a few favourite poets here and there but this one is close to my heart," Then Charles peered at him with lowered lashes.

"And now it means much more to me because every time I read it, I will remember your voice, as I read those lines-"

Now it was Erik's turn to blush, there was this wrenching deep feeling in his heart for Charles all of the sudden. He wanted to come clean and tell Charles the truth of who he really was and why he was here, even if it would break his heart knowing Charles might hate him after.

"Would you like to go for another walk, Charles? You weren't able to see the brook yet anyway and I have something I want to tell you-" Erik said quietly.

Charles brightened at the thought of Erik and him at the brook alone by themselves and the fact that Erik meant to say something serious made him curious.

"Alright let us go!"

They walked in companionable silence, Erik walking a bit faster than Charles. He looked over at the other, there was a touch of gentle sadness in his eyes and Charles was asking him why but he would not say anything until they arrived at the brook. When they got to their destination, Erik sat down on one of the large boulders close by the water's edge and Charles sat down with him. His pensiveness was troubling Charles now.

"Erik what is it? What troubles you so?"

Erik looked at him steadily, still silent and then he stood up, not breaking the stare he was giving Charles.

"I can no longer keep up this charade, of lying to you day by day. I have grown very fond of you Charles and want nothing more than to keep you safe so I must tell you the truth-"

Charles's heart seemed to sink down to his gut, suddenly dreading what Erik was about to say because the other's face was so sad and he looked like he was about to break down some awful news. Charles kept quiet, waiting for Erik to continue.

"I shan't mince about my words or say any trifles so I will tell it to you straight. I am a hired thug. I was hired to kill you. But I couldn't do it, not after I first saw you and spoke with you-"

Erik continued to watch Charles, whose face remained expressionless, the silence from him hurt Erik but he knew he had to continue.

"For the past few months that I had served you Charles, I failed to kill you, because I have fallen in love with you and now the order that I belong to wishes us both to be dead. I understand if you will loathe me now, but your life is in great peril and I want to prevent any harm to befall you,"

Erik dared to step forward but Charles did not flinch away from him or move. He continued to sit down, his expression solemn.

"You have to leave the country, to hide. I can't guarantee they won't try to find you but I will help you if I can-"

"Is this some sort of game Erik? Should I act frightened?" Charles suddenly blurted out.

He looked amused again for some reason. Erik was flummoxed. Charles did not believe him and he thought this was a game? After he had poured his heart out and spoke the truth, Charles must thought it was too preposterous and that he was acting out some sort of fantasy. Damned oblivious fool, Erik shook his head in disgust. Charles suddenly stood up and put his arms around Erik, giggling.

"But maybe I should play the willing victim? Would you like that?"

Erik was about to reprimand him for being such a disbelieving idiot but then he sensed something off in his surroundings. There was a charged pressure in the air, as if the wind had stopped gusting for a moment. It was that odd sixth sense he has that had always warned him of imminent danger, being that he had lived all his life in such a situation all the time, he immediately knew it for what it was. Erik quickly pushed Charles facedown into the grass, and with a strange, surreal grace he caught the arrow that was meant to pierce Charles through. Charles was down on the grass still acting amused, he thought Erik was about to do something indecent to him but when he looked up, he saw the arrow in Erik's hand, Charles's delight turned into a dismayed confusion. Erik was not even looking at him. He looked as if he was concentrating on something in the distance.

"Keep down, hide amongst the boulders and don't move," Erik said sternly in a tone that Charles would have never thought Erik would use on him.

Erik dashed forward into the shrubbery without another word. He moved stealthily the moment he was in the cover of the bushes and although he was quiet, he moved swiftly as he climbed up a tree, looking for the owner of the arrow. All the while Erik was undoing the arrow, separating the shaft from the head with deft and knowing fingers. He thought providence was with him in that moment, because the arrow was a Broadhead, the bastard had meant to kill Charles instantly and now he can use it as a weapon of his own. There. He found the man immediately. Erik was well concealed by the thick cover of leaves of the tree branches he clung to. The man wore dark green overalls and was looking for Erik too but Erik saw him first, so he had the advantage of surprising him. He swung from the tree onto another branch and climbed as closely as he could towards the man without being felt or seen, getting himself a full view of the man's face. He saw the man was hiding in the cover of large rocks, still trying to sense and search for him. Erik then moved lightning quick, he hurled the Arrow head as a projectile, a skill he was honed in and it hit home accurately, into the right eye of the unfortunate assassin. The man let out a rusty scream of pain and had staggered out from the rocks and into the clearing. Erik dashed forward, his lethal intent evident on his wrathful expression.

Charles saw the man drunkenly and unceremoniously crawling out of hiding, still screaming, he saw the quiver at the man's back and Charles immediately made out what happened. The man shot the arrow and it was directed at him. Erik had, for some miraculous reason caught the arrow and had attacked the man for his trespass. Charles found the situation shocking. He was too dumbfounded to move. Erik was nowhere to be seen at first but then Erik, almost with supernatural speed came hurtling out of the woods and had jumped upon the man. Erik had a rock in his hand and he dashed it to the man's skull heavily, the man flailed for a moment then remained motionless, no doubt he was dead. Erik checked if the man was still alive, searching the man's lifeless body for something. He dropped the rock next to his victim and walked towards Charles. Charles felt his stomach grow cold, now he was looking at Erik with new-found dread. He realized what Erik was telling him earlier was true. He sat near the pile of boulders shivering his face pale; his mouth had gone cottony dry.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked quietly.

Charles nodded minutely, looking at him strangely. He never thought it would come to this, that he would feel frightened of the man he was in love with. Erik could see that understanding had finally dawned upon Charles. Charles was afraid of him, it made him feel sick and disgusted but it had to be done this way.

"You do realize that you are in grave danger now, Charles. This is not a game. I have killed two of them already and I am sure there is more to come-"

"But w-why? What have I done to them?" Charles cried out in a hurt and angry voice.

"We were hired to end your life, Charles. It's nothing personal so don't be childish about it!" Erik sounded bitter as he said it.

Charles regarded him quietly; he knew Erik killed this man because of him, all for the purpose of protecting him. Erik really was an assassin, recalling coldly what he had thought of as an absurd idea regarding assassins when he spoke to the two constables who recently visited his home.

"We have to report this to the authorities then! The police-"

"The police!" Erik spat out angrily. "They can do nothing, Charles. Do you believe me when I tell you that I myself, being the trained killer that I am, can kill an entire police force and not break out in a sweat while I am at it?"

Charles nodded at this, swallowing thickly. He was in the presence of an expert assassin, who killed two of his own single-handedly. God only knows what else Erik was capable of.

"What should I do then, Erik?" Charles said steadily, but it was evident he was afraid and still too shocked by the turn of events. Erik held his hand out to Charles. Charles hesitated a moment but then he let Erik clasp his hand around his own as he held his hand out. Erik felt Charles wince at his touch but he chose to ignore it.

"I am taking you out of the country, we will leave at once. Better we do not notify your staff of this so that they will not be questioned. And should it come to pass that they might be questioned, at least no danger will befall them if they are ignorant of the truth,"

Erik suddenly looked off into the distance. "Logan will be arriving here very soon. He heard this man screaming. Mayhap the rest of the staff heard it too. We have to go, now!"

Charles hesitated again. "I don't know, I'm so confused-"

He looked up at Erik's eyes, wanting to find some answer in them, perhaps looking for some haven from all of these violent occurrences. Erik pitied him for his ignorance and his gentility. He gently touched Charles's cheek; the other did not flinch from his touch this time.

"I will protect you, I promise." Erik said with conviction and then he gave Charles a small smile as he touched Charles around the neck. Charles smiled back at him, although it was a timid and unsure smile. Erik then turned Charles around very quickly, whispered an apology to his ear and then he pushed Charles down to the ground. Charles let out a gasp of surprise and then Erik brought out a coil of rope he had hidden in his coat, he had taken this from his fallen comrade, whose skull he had bashed in.

"Erik!" Charles cried out but Erik had already bound him quickly and expertly and then he took out his own handkerchief and gagged Charles with it. He slung Charles over his shoulder and he ran off, heading away from the mansion and going for the wall on the opposite side of the grounds. He knew Charles will be angry from being trussed up like this but he had to move quickly, there was no time for hesitation and Charles was clearly in this state, which would hinder Erik from making rational decisions and a quick escape. He wondered if there were more assassins about but he sensed no one. He was glad he could not sense Shaw. If it was Shaw that they had to confront the possibility of getting out of this unscathed would have been slim to none.

He had made a good distance between himself and the house and then he realized that someone was following them. It was Logan, he was on foot and Erik could practically feel the other bearing down on him. He finally realized his escape will be for nothing if Logan kept at his heel. He stopped and lay Charles down on the grass gently. Charles was looking at him furiously and can only make muffled moans of protest. He walked some distance from Charles, waiting for Logan. The man appeared from between the trees, stalking over to him, his axe was in one hand.

"I knew there was something off about you the moment I saw you. If you don't want no service from my axe, its best you leave Xavier here with me. Hell, I'll even give you enough time to make your escape before them constables round you up!"

Erik watched him quietly, not moving. Charles could only look on in horror, hoping that no harm would come to both. He made agitated noises but he was left ignored. He tried to wriggle free of his restraints but Erik had tied his wrist together and then bound his ankles with the same rope extending from his wrists. Damn him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mr Logan. I only want to make a hasty and quiet departure, if I may-"

"You may not," Logan spat out vehemently.

Erik acknowledged that Logan will never acquiesce at all. He will have to use force to be able to get past the other. Erik cocked his head to the side.

"Very well then," Erik grinned at him.

He straightened up, walking towards Logan slowly. Logan let out some sort of battle cry and rushed at Erik with his axe. Erik dodged it and actually grabbed at the handle with both hands. They struggled and then Erik managed to overtake Logan, he flung the axe away but Logan made up for the loss of his weapon by giving Erik a hard uppercut. Erik reeled back but he was not disoriented. Logan kept pummeling him hard, clearly Logan was bigger & far stronger looking but Erik was able to deal with the blows, grunting as he was punched and he still stood his ground. Erik let out a growl, He flung himself at Logan, grappling with the other and then they fell down to the grassy clearing, rolling upon the grass and hailing punches here and there.

Erik was able to avoid being hit again as he changed his mode of attack, he seemed to be doing some sort of dancing movement, he hit Logan with repeated short jabs as the other floundered, unable to land even one blow. Charles could hear their grunts and cries as they fought. He couldn't see it clearly because he was lying on his stomach at an odd angle and then Erik moved away from Logan, he gracefully lifted a leg sideways and kicked Logan's face. Logan gasped out, bringing a hand up, it seems Erik broke his nose and it is now surging with a great flow of blood. His vision momentarily blurred but Erik did not give him time to recover. Erik picked up the closest weapon he could use, another rock. He grasped it in his fist and used it to give Logan another punch and then he lifted the rock and hit Logan on the side of the head with it. Blood spurted from Logan's head wound and he fell to his knees, gasping.

Charles was making violent and louder muffled cries but Erik only looked at him once and unrelenting, hit Logan in the head with the rock again. Charles felt tears of frustration roll down his face as he watched Logan lying in a pool of his own blood, he did not move anymore. He was dead. Strangely enough, Erik sat by the lifeless body, rolled him sideways and then he staggered away. He had only a few bruises, none the worse for wear. He collapsed to his knees before the other, who was looking at him with venomous hate. He tried to gather his wits together first and waited until he got his wind back up, he started to lift Charles.

"Halt! Stay where you are!"

Erik knew who it was before he could turn around. Erik's jaw tightened. It was Henry McCoy. He had a rifle in his hand and he was pointing it at Erik. He looked squeamish and downright frightened but he was bold enough to try and stop Erik. His hand trembled slightly yet he trained the gun towards the abductor, even as Erik gave him that frightful stare of his.

"I know how to use this rifle, Mr Lehnsherr. Don't force my hand," Henry said in a thin and uncertain voice, his eyes like hard stones as he dared to return Erik's stare.

"I'm quite sure you do, Mr McCoy but I would appreciate it very much if you try not to stop me anymore. I've had enough of killing as it is," Erik said in a lethally soft tone that made both Charles and Henry very frightened.

Henry licked nervously at his lips, his hesitation evident and was about to bring the rifle down but he held it up again, his face was pinched and pale.

"Let him go, Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik still held Charles close to his body; surely, Henry has a clean shot of his head. The other was not a killer, this much is true, but if he was goaded by his own heroics to try, he may actually fire. Erik knew what he had to do. He looked at Charles's face. The other was looking at him with pleading eyes but at the same time was warning him that if he continued, the other will never forgive him. He understood this quite clearly with just that look. But Erik gave him an ironic grin. With the same expertise he had done with the assassin, he hurled a pebble at Henry McCoy's face with eerie accuracy, knocking his glasses askew and breaking it, the other flinched back, automatically shutting his eyes to avoid getting blinded by glass shards. Erik quickly got up, letting Charles fall to the grass and with the same amazing animal speed from earlier, he was upon Henry McCoy, he had the other in a vise-like grip around the neck. McCoy was choking, unable to fight back; the rifle fell uselessly to the ground as he struggled from being throttled within an inch of his life.

Charles was flailing angrily against the ropes as he lay there on the grass, helpless, unable to come to the aid his two hapless servants. He felt impotent as he kept on struggling, howling his agony against the tight cloth that covered his mouth. Charles saw Erik breaking Henry's neck, destroying the other's trachea, rendering the other unable to breathe. Henry collapsed to the ground, he did not move anymore. Charles's eyes are wide, full of tears and for a moment he could only make choking sounds in his throat, it felt so constricted. His sight was growing blurry, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, feeling as if he was drowning in a nightmarish hell. All of this violence and death made him feel faint, his mind unable to cope with the horror. He closed his eyes and surrendered to darkness. The last question on his mind: _Why did Erik have to kill them?_

Charles drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes he would feel his body being juddered by movement, as if he was traveling, at times he would hear voices and then he would hear Erik's voice, making his heart ache at the mere sound of that man's voice. He almost welcomed unconsciousness just so he could be free of that sound, that presence .When he finally came to, he did not know where he is or what time it was. He felt his body being jarred as he lay in semi darkness. He was in a carriage, lying across the seat and he had a blanket covering his body, how thoughtful of that bloody murdering brute to consider his comfort. But when he tried to move, he realized his wrists are still bound in front of him, as well as his legs. Erik had successfully kidnapped him and murdered four people in his home, Charles moaned at the memory of it. Erik was sitting on the other seat in the carriage, wearing all black, appearing to be dozing; he stirred when he heard Charles. Charles was no longer gagged but it appears Charles did not have anything to say to him, the hatred in his eyes screamed all of his anger and agony. Erik kept on looking at him steadily, even though that look hurt him more than any violent attack he had ever received.

"Are you thirsty?" Erik asked, his voice hoarse and he sounded almost hesitant. Charles just looked at him with those eyes. Erik could see how much it hurt Charles to even look at him, tears were still flowing from those sad blue eyes and at the same time, the animosity in them was great, Erik finally had to look away. He looked for the flask of water he put aside and he sat by Charles's side. He lifted Charles by the neck and brought the drink up to his lips. Charles drank the proffered water anyway because he was thirsty. Erik gently assisted him to a sitting position.

"I'm going to remove your restraints now Charles but I advise you not to do anything untoward-"

More silence from Charles. Erik still removed the ropes, not waiting to see if Charles would respond. Charles massaged his wrists, they felt benumbed due to being bound for some time and he also flexed his fingers. Numbness can be an advantage. Without warning he lashed out and punched Erik in the face, he realized his punch was not that strong but he had wanted to do that to Erik after what he had done to Henry and Logan. Erik took the punch quietly, as if he was actually expecting it. The skin of his lip broke again, it was already wounded from his previous fight but it brought a fresh flow of blood. There was a healing bruise on his cheek, close to his mouth but he was sure a new bruise will come up again later. Erik did not dare to look up at Charles's face.

"I hate you! With every inch of my being I hate you!"

Charles shouted and like a petulant child he started hitting Erik about his head and shoulders with his fists, but there was no real force or strength in his attack, he stopped and then he broke down, sobbing, looking away from Erik, his shoulders quaking as he continued to cry.

"How could you kill them just like that? They were your fellows! Is it that easy for you to take someone's life?"

"They were in the way. They would not have made it easy for us to leave-"

Erik peered up at Charles, whose face was contorted in anger as he wiped furiously at his tears. Erik wanted to say something but thought he would let Charles pour forth his venom and Erik decided he will accept it.

Charles was in a state of turmoil, he wanted to kill Erik but he knew he was incapable of doing that, what with the other being a trained killer. He also wanted to get away from Erik to go back to the mansion but he knew if he did that, he will be killed by the assassins that could still be waiting for an opportunity to take his life. Was this really all because of the inheritance? All because of the money? He had questions he wanted to ask Erik but right now, his loathing had gotten the better of him and he could not think rationally over the situation. He was such a fool, it was only some time ago that he had all these happy moments with Erik and he felt sick to his stomach, remembering them. His chest also ached painfully, so this is how it feels to have your heart break to pieces.

He thought going to the authorities would be his best option; someone had to know what had happened. On impulse, Charles grabbed for the carriage door but Erik stopped him, holding his wrist in a tight grip.

"Do you want me to tie you up again, Charles?" Erik asked, a trace of anger rising from his voice.

Charles pulled his wrist back and looked away from Erik. He crossed his arms in front of himself, silently fuming. If only he had some sort of weapon, anything that could be brandished against this horrid beast of a man. Again, his impotence left him frustrated. What could he do? It was in a way ironic, he was trying to get away from the very man that could protect him.

"Where are you taking me?" Charles finally asked after a long spell of awkward silence passed between them.

"A secret place, no one in the brotherhood knows about it,"

"Is that what your order is called? Brotherhood? How fitting!" Charles said sarcastically.

Erik shook his head slowly; it was no use talking to Charles in his current state. Erik bided his time. He will have to speak to Charles when they arrive at their destination. Once they are alone and he could rationalize with him, Erik may be able to soften his heart. Right now he is distraught, angry and still despairing over the death of his servants.

"Say what you will Charles. When we arrive at the barricades I will answer all your questions and then-"

Erik hesitated again.

"And then what?" Charles asked bitterly.

"You can decide if you want us to continue together or if you want us to part ways, after you hear me out-"

Charles let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see how anything you will say will ever make any difference! You've broken my heart so; you've killed the people I care about and abducted me from my home. You've destroyed whatever peace and sanity I have left in this world. Tell me Erik, are you going to weave me a fanciful story full of miracles that would right all these wrongs?"

Erik just kept on staring at him solemnly.

"No; No more lies. Only truth-"

"I fear it will be with much difficulty that you would convince me otherwise!" Charles cried out spitefully.

Erik looked away from Charles, gazing into the distance. It is near dusk and they are traversing the vast and near empty plain of the moorlands. Erik almost wished he could throw open a window and breathe the clear and biting air from outside. His heart was aching in his chest, perhaps breaking in the same way as it was with Charles. Charles's hatred was oppressive but he braced himself against it, for what would all this endeavour be if not to gain his lover back into his favor?


	8. Chapter 8

"You know you brought this onto yourself," Erik said quietly as he looked down at Charles lying on the bed, tied to the bed posts and spread-eagled. Charles's face was twisted in anger but he did not struggle against his restraints, it was pointless.

"Unbind me you monster!" Charles said through his gritted teeth.

Charles fumed even more as Erik remained still, just staring at him and then the bloody bastard dared to smile at him. He tried to make a run for it earlier in the open moorlands, pathetic fool that he is, thinking he could escape after they alighted from the carriage that had dropped them off at a crossroads. They had to walk on foot to the odd, fortress-like foundation in the middle of nowhere. Erik, obviously the more capable of the two quickly caught him and tied him up. Even now, Charles had no idea where he was because the terrain is so unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sure the sight of me in this state just about fulfilled your perverted fantasies," Charles snarled at him.

Erik shook his head slowly, the smile slowly melting into sadness. He gently tried to smooth the hair away from Charles's brow but the other just flinched from his touch.

"So this is what your hatred is like. I thought I could prepare myself against it but I didn't expect it...to hurt the way it does,"

Erik's voice was but a whisper when he said those words, as if he was drained of vitality. Charles, much as he hated to admit it, felt his own heart ache hearing him like this. How could he still have feelings for this brute? He shook off these thoughts, trying to focus on the horrible things Erik did.

"If you...if you had not done the deeds that you have done, you would never have known of the depth of my hostility!" Charles said tightly.

From the corner of his eye, Charles saw Erik ball one hand into a tight fist, his expression one of suppressed agony.

"I would rather have as much of your hate, as I have had of your love knowing that I can keep you safe; that I can prevent any harm to come upon you-"

Charles himself was close to tears, hearing those words from him. His throat felt dry and constricted, as if he could not breathe, his chest felt like it was a tightening vise on his heart.

"You have harmed me already! You've killed this part of me that had cherished you! That loved you! What fate awaits me here with you? Will you keep me as your prisoner just so you can prevent my death at the hands of other men? I want none of this! I want nothing to do with you ever again! If you think anything you will say will make me have a change of heart, prepare to be dismayed!" Charles cried out in a rage.

Erik finally had to look away from him; this wrenching feeling inside of him was too much to bear. The silence between them was long and uncomfortable; Erik was at a loss as how to break it.

Charles's growling stomach managed to do this for them. The comical look of surprise on Erik's face would have been amusing to Charles but there was nothing amusing about their situation. Charles actually felt embarrassed that his stomach had to do that at that very moment. His face reddened. He was very hungry, how long has it been since he last ate? He was not sure how long he was unconscious while they were travelling.

"I'll get you something to eat, there must be something edible in one of the cupboards-" Erik stood up.

He had left Charles restrained to a post earlier because he had to tidy up the place. It had been years since he last came here, the amount of dust and cobwebs was expected. He was glad he had some dried wood stored under the stairway of this strange structure that looked really more like a flat and gray slab that seemed to disappear in the distance, making it almost hard to detect if one were not looking more intently. After tidying up he had started the fire in the kitchen hearth, the large fireplace in the hallway and the one in the bedroom.

He searched all the cupboards but he could not find anything, so he decided to go to the back of the house and go to the lowered area that was surrounded by a gray stone wall. There was a hidden garden there, where many of the plants grew with fertile wildness amongst weeds and shrubs. He was able to find some ginger, which he could make into tea and he found wild strawberries and some pears. But he realized this will not be enough. He could have purchased such necessities prior to arriving here but he was being careful that he left no trail that the brotherhood could trace. If they had made any stopovers along the way, surely someone would remember and if the price was right and someone asked, their presence would be divulged. The coachman was known to Erik and someone he could trust. His name is Azazel, one who had closely worked with the brotherhood before and he had owed Erik a life-debt. He never knew the man's last name; there had never been a need for it.

As Erik was brewing the ginger tea, he suddenly recalled that he did have something much more substantial than fruit. He had some fruitcake stored in one of the hidden metal casks in the bedroom, where Charles lay. He brought the tea and fruit on a wooden tray and then he knelt by the bed and found the cask. He took it out and the rich, fruity smell of the cake rose up to his nostrils. The smell of alcohol also emanated from within. The cake had been wrapped in linen and soaked in brandy to preserve it, Erik deemed it very much edible. Charles was staring at him as he worked, seeming to be in deep thought. Then Erik brought the tray close to Charles and without thinking about what he was doing, he brought a strawberry up to Charles's mouth. The fruit was pressed close to the skin of his red lips. He suddenly smiled at Erik, who gawked at him, nonplussed. Charles made a show of licking at his upper lip and then he bit into the strawberry sensuously.

"Hmmmm," he moaned, making smacking noises as he ate and then he licked at his lips indecently.

"More?" he said throatily and it made him smile wider as Erik took one large piece and offered it up to Charles.

Charles not only licked at the strawberry, he also licked at Erik's fingers that held the fruit. Erik was practically trembling, the look of lust in his eyes evidence enough that Charles still aroused him. At the back of his mind, he was wondering what Charles was really up to. When the strawberries were gone, Erik gave Charles the sliced pears and he finished all of it, all the while giving Erik sultry looks as he ate. Erik then brought up the fruitcake. Using his fingers, he parted a piece of the cake and placed it on the tray, returning the rest back into the cask. His hand shook slightly as he fed Charles, unsure if he should ask Charles what he was trying to do. Erik continued to feed him until he finished every last morsel. There were sticky bits of the crumbs that gathered at the side of Charles's mouth after he was done. He made a show of reaching for it with his tongue but he seemed unable to accomplish the task. Erik was about to wipe it off with a handkerchief he had in his pocket but,

"No, I want you to lick it off me. Like in the library-"

"What-"

Charles sighed and spoke dryly. "Just do it before common sense finds me and I go about despising you once more,"

Erik slowly bent down and licked the cake from Charles's cheek, close to the hollow of his mouth. The taste of Charles, the feel of Charles's skin, Erik yearned for this. Charles nudged his own head to the side and made it so that Erik's tongue met with his own rosy lips, which were parted and he was the one that kissed Erik. Erik moaned into the kiss, sending a thrill into Charles's throat, long and deep. Charles pulled back, still smiling.

"I suppose we both needed that, eh?" He gestured to the ropes. "Now untie me and let me drink my tea like a decent gentleman,"

Erik, knowing Charles was probably plotting something, undid the ropes anyway. Charles stood up, stretched and then he sat back down to the side of the bed, crossed his legs and took the cup of tea from the tray. Since there was no saucer to place the cup into, he settled it down on the bureau table by the bed. He then turned back to Erik, who was sitting beside him and he put his arms around the other.

"What are you doing Charles?"

Charles grinned at Erik, almost impishly.

"Well for one, I hate being tied all day long, even if it's something that promises a sort of sexual fetish that I might enjoy every now and then. Secondly, why should I sulk and suffer when I could just use you for my pleasure?"

Charles laughed; somehow it sounded forced and he started kissing Erik's face, touching him through his clothes. Erik did not know what manner of response he could make to that. He was hesitant; as if this arrangement was not something he would think Charles could easily accept and nor would he.

Erik was sure there was something unpleasant that will happen but right now, his own body was telling him otherwise. He could feel his own manhood reacting to Charles's fondling. They are both gasping into the rough kisses, Charles seeming to desperately dive his tongue deep into Erik's throat. Charles's fingers restlessly running through his hair, his cheeks and his neck. Erik was lying back on the bed and Charles was straddled atop him, still kissing him. Charles had his eyes closed. Erik kept his own eyes open. Then he saw the tears flowing down Charles's cheeks, his brow knitted in frustration. He was not aroused by what he was doing. He was only pretending to, Erik could clearly see it. He gently pulled away from Charles.

"Keep kissing me, please!" Charles cried out as he held onto Erik's neck. They are both breathing harshly, out of breath. Erik shook his head slowly.

"No, Let us stop this. I will touch you only if you really want me, Charles. Don't force yourself to feel something you don't really feel. If you hate me, just hate me with all your might, I will accept that but don't lie to yourself,"

Charles's blue eyes shone wetly, his chin trembling as if trying to still fight what he was feeling within, then his face crumpled and he continued to cry, he did not hide his pain this time. He grabbed hard at Erik's shoulders, his fingers digging in. His own shoulders are quaking with his sobs.

"How dare you lecture me on my character! You wretched liar!" Charles cried shrilly, his voice almost hysterical.

He started to hit at Erik again, shouting nonsensical curses in his vexation but Erik just rolled him onto the bed and held onto him until he was too tired to fight and surrendered to the calm. They lay there, Erik with his chest pressed against Charles's back, their legs entangled, Erik's arms around Charles and he had his grip on the other's wrists. Both of them had had a trying day; it was no surprise that Charles suddenly felt drowsy and was succumbing to sleep. Erik himself was exhausted too, he barely had any sleep during their two days of travel and he needed to rest to be more alert and be in full form later.

Erik feel into a dreamless slumber, Charles fell asleep too, though his face was creased with a worrisome frown. Erik still had Charles in his embrace. They slept briefly. He regretted the fact that he did not tie Charles up again. Always, when he woke up and before he could even open his eyes, he becomes aware of his surroundings through sounds. There was an odd hushed stillness in the air and the fact that he did not feel Charles's body next to his made him open his eyes immediately. To his immense surprise, Charles was still in the bedroom. Charles was standing at the side of the bed and he had the small metal cask, the one that had the fruitcake in it, held high over his head. He was going to use it to render Erik incapacitated or perhaps kill him. Charles's teeth were gritted and because Erik suddenly moved, he reacted with a surprised fear.

He brought the cask down and hit Erik on the head with it. Then, not waiting to see if Erik was unconscious, he ran out the door and out into the moorlands again. Erik was momentarily dazed; his head felt like it had been slammed against a wall, there was a small trickle of blood at the side of his head; perhaps Charles had ruptured a blood vessel on his scalp. He quickly gathered himself and went after Charles.

Charles ran through the low grasslands and the wet under-brush, not sure where he was supposed to go, he could only see miles and miles of an open, low grassed area, interspersed with flowering shrubs, tall bracken and heather. He read about such a place. Was he in Yorkshire? His breath was already ragged but he ran and ran, as fast as his feet could carry him, not daring to look back. He did not know if he would make his escape good. He realized he was rather under-dressed and might not last a night in such a place, surely he would die of exposure yet he ran on, wanting only to get away, as far as possible from Erik. Because he did not look back, he did not realize that Erik was following him and was gaining swift ground. He wore odd cloth-like boots that appears to diminish the sound of his foot falls. Charles finally did look over his shoulder when he sensed Erik's presence but it was too late.

Erik grabbed him roughly and flung him down into the grass.

"You Idiot! Do you think you can survive out here by yourself?" Erik shouted at him angrily as he held him down.

"I would rather die out here than stay in that hovel with you! Your very presence sickens me, murderer!" Charles gasped out bitterly, still trying to catch his breath.

Erik realized he could not let this enmity between them last any longer, it is destroying them both, to the point that Charles could do nothing but make feeble attempts like this to try and escape. Charles struggled against his grip, clawing and hitting at him, his face a mask of dull rage. Erik grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them into the grass above Charles's head, he used his own legs and knees to stop Charles from kicking at him. He called Charles's name repeatedly in a calm voice, indicating he wanted to say something but the other will not listen.

"Charles stop it!" He finally cried out. "Henry and Logan are alive, they are not dead!"

Silence from Charles. He stopped struggling and stared at him with disbelief.

"No, you lie! I saw what you did to them with my own eyes-"

"Did you now? Did you also see me turn Logan on his side or did that escape your notice?" Erik asked tightly.

Charles did recall that instead of leaving Logan to lie on his back, Erik had turned him sideways. The reason he did this was understandable. Erik did not want Logan to choke on his own blood while he was unconscious.

"No-" Charles said feebly, still not wanting to believe it, he shook his head in denial, looking away from the other but Erik grabbed him by his collar and forced him to look into his unwavering eyes.

"Yes. He was a hard-headed buffoon and a heavy bleeder at that but he is still alive. I will have to commend him though, for being the brute that he is, he was awfully hard to bring down. As for Henry, your brave blithering servant, I merely stunned him by hitting a nerve in his neck,"

Charles still stared at him with those blue eyes that refused to accept the truth. Erik sighed and pulled back, releasing him and sitting next to him in the grass. It was almost getting dark, there is barely any light left until the moon comes up from behind the clouds. The fog was creeping over the harsh terrain and along with it came the seeping cold. Erik was used to harsh conditions such as this, Charles was not. He was already shivering since he did not have his coat on.

"Do you remember our talk in your bedroom about trust? How you said 'It is innate in us to trust another being, especially if it is someone very close to one's heart. You said you would follow what your heart tells you because your trust is all I can give. It is your way of being forgiving and it is the only dignity that you have regardless if you are harmed.' this was about blindly trusting another, putting one's faith in-"

Erik chuffed at the ridiculousness of it then but he did not find it ridiculous now. He took one of Charles's hands and the other did not pull away this time. Erik could feel that his fingers are cold. Erik's own palm was warm as he kept on holding the other.

"You remembered that," Charles said softly.

Erik nodded. "Because I want you to look deep inside of yourself, Charles. I want you to find it in yourself to trust me, as I will now trust in you. Like I have told you earlier, there will be no more lies between us. From one gentleman to another, I will respect your dignity to have faith in me, no matter what,"

Erik stood up, he took off his coat and he took his gloves out of his pocket, leaving them close by for Charles and started to walk back towards the house, he did not turn to see if the other will follow him. Charles could choose to keep running into the darkness, perhaps he will be lucky enough to find other dwellings but Erik was more concerned that Charles might grow ill from the cold. If he did decide to go, the coat and gloves can at least alleviate the biting coldness of the night. Erik felt a despairing heaviness in his chest but he could not let this go on the way it is. It caused him such anguish to leave Charles; it was too dark and too cold. But he had to trust in Charles to make the right choice , since he was trying to make his point come across.

"Please, come to me-" Erik wept quietly as he kept on walking, his tears growing cold as they trailed down his cheeks. He was some distance from where he had left Charles. The fog was closing in.

He wished he could turn back and help Charles. He was about to enter the doorway, undecided about going back to Charles anyway even if the other still refused to trust him but he sensed someone was behind him, so he finally looked over his shoulder, hope in his eyes. It could only be Charles, who was now wearing his large black coat. He had rolled up the cuffs because it was too big for him and he wore Erik's gloves. His breath was puffing up a white mist in the air, his cheeks very pale and his eyes bright. Charles threw himself into Erik's arms, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. When he spoke next, his breath was hitching.

"I-I thought you killed them in cold blood! I hated you b-because I-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say.

Erik started to kiss him frantically, holding him tight. He shuffled towards the door not breaking the kiss as he held onto his lover and they were back in the warmth of the house, Erik closing the door behind him with one foot. He was quickly helping Charles out of his clothes as he ripped off his own clothes blindly; they are still kissing each other hungrily, holding on as if for dear life. They lay down onto the rug before the large fireplace in the hall. Charles recklessly moaning as he clung to Erik, whose hand was already fondling his cock to arousal. Erik thought he would never have Charles like this again, wanting him, loving him. They were frantic to have each other this time, almost fighting each other for purchase. Skin on skin, hot wet tongue in each others' mouths, limbs entangling, rolling on the rug, not caring that the rug smelled musty from ill use. Charles was the one on top as they rolled again, he broke off the kiss and smiling wickedly-

"Let me," he purred. He moved downwards and sucked Erik's cock roughly, as he did in the parlour before. He sucked strongly, as a man would suck, knowing how to grip Erik's shaft hard enough. Erik was instantly erect. He bit his own lips. The sensation was amazing. Charles's red mouth was working up and down, the tongue lapping expertly. Erik's eyes closed as his own lust unfurled within him. He trembled with this wrenching sensation, as it continued to build and build. Charles pulled back, looking down at Erik's cock as he held it in his hands, admiring the silky length. He kissed the tip of Erik's manhood.

"I think I may be asking too much but I wonder perhaps if you have any butter around here-" Charles said as he suppressed a giggle. His cheeks were beautifully flushed again.

Erik sighed, his own erection slightly hurting, making his balls ache with want. "Unfortunately, no. We do not-"

Charles made a small moue at this. "Well spittle will have to do then-"

"Wait!" Erik cried out. He remembered he had a bottle of sword oil under the bed. He quickly stood up and then he brought it back to Charles, his damned erection bobbing painfully upwards. Charles took the bottle from him and sniffed it.

"This will do," he smiled at Erik warmly and then he laughed. "Such a considerate lover!"

Erik grinned despite himself and then Charles was reaching for his shoulders again and they kissed, going back down on the floor and holding onto each other. Erik let out a gasp against Charles's mouth; the other was giving him a jolting hand job. Erik shivered in delight as he felt Charles work his manhood with the warm oil.

"Charles," Erik moaned as Charles quickened the movement and then Charles pressed the bottle back into Erik's hand.

"Now put some in me," he said softly.

He rolled onto his elbows and lifted his behind up for Erik. He looked over his shoulder at Erik with a heated, lusty gaze as he licked his lips. Erik's fingers fumbled for the cork on the bottle but he managed to pour some oil above the crevice of Charles's hole, bathing the entry with slick oil. He oiled his own fingers and using two, he slid them into Charles and he instantly knew the nerves he had to probe for. Charles keened lustily, as he moved his own hips to meet Erik's deliciously probing fingers. Sweat stood out on his forehead as he felt himself being opened up, his own flesh growing as hot as the searing heat from whence Erik was impaling him. He moved his knees wider apart, his elbows trembling as Erik rammed even harder.

"Nnnnnn, Oh god!" Charles cried out.

Erik urgently surged forward and entered Charles with his own aching manhood, hearing Charles moaning aroused him immensely, almost breaking through the threshold of his control. Charles himself was surrendering to his own animal lust as he met Erik's thrusting with his own frenzied movements. Erik had his arms wrapped around Charles's chest, caressing his sweat-slick skin, gently touching his erect nipples. Charles continued to prop himself up on his elbows and knees, his entire body shaking with exertion and with Erik's pounding. Erik's other hand had found his cock and was working his fist upon it roughly. Charles was losing control, the senseless moans coming from his mouth guttural, almost like the cry of an animal.

"How does it feel?" Erik whispered huskily against his ear as he continued to take him, the movement becoming even more violent as Erik's hips pistoned forward, Erik's hand on his cock gripping harder and then Erik bit at his earlobe, sending a thrill through him. He felt as if his own sanity was being undone. It was too much. The sensations were roiling through him, a delicious aching want that seemed to pull him apart. his heart beating wildly in his own chest. He tried to utter a clear response but his voice sounded shaky as he was jounced forward with Erik's motions.

"It feels-"

Erik made a low growling cry as he pulled back and rammed in even deeper.

"Aghhhhh," Charles cried out as if in pain, his own hips seeming to lose volition.

"It f-feels-" he could barely complete the words he wanted to say.

He was on the edge of his own tethering lust. Harder, harder he goes, oh god. Charles thought senselessly as Erik continued. Charles finally surrendered to this unendurable climax. He came into Erik's balled fist that seemed to squeeze the come from him. He collapsed forward; he could barely hold himself up at this point. Erik followed after him, he felt Erik come into him, the hot flood of it filling him to overflowing.

"-It feels good actually," Charles finally rasped out as he lay with his chest pressed on the rug. He was at an odd angle. Both of them breathing raggedly as if they had been running. He could feel his pulse thudding madly through his own body. Erik gently eased himself out of Charles, grunting as he did so and then he rolled Charles towards his chest. Erik gave him a sloppy, open mouthed kiss and then he nipped at his lower lip again. He smiled down at Charles and grazed another kiss on that area above his nose. Charles sighed contentedly as he let Erik hold him close, embracing him and kissing him. Charles suddenly pulled back, looking at him steadily.

"Erik, I couldn't stand hating you, it felt as if it was killing me and tearing me to pieces! Why didn't you tell me before that Henry and Logan were alive?"

Erik sidled closer to Charles, caressing him, languidly running his fingers over Charles's pale skin. He felt so relieved that Charles believed in him.

"I wanted to tell you in the carriage but I was sure you would not listen to reason. So I let you vent out your hatred because I also wanted to understand how deeply you can hate me,"

Charles nuzzled his face against Erik's neck. "Erik, you bloody fool!"

"Well, It wasn't just because of that. I felt so ashamed about revealing my identity to you. You understand don't you? I'm an assassin, a killer. I know naught else but to kill. Why would you want to be with someone like me? You have no idea how much self-loathing I felt-"

Charles put his palm over Erik's mouth, seemingly amused by him now.

"Hush now!" He brought his hand down and he kissed the side of Erik's mouth and kept on holding onto him.

"So you did this to punish yourself. I understand that was who you were before. But as I remember you mention this to me once: you refused to kill me and because of that the brotherhood came after you as well. That only tells me that you stripped yourself of all you know, put your own life in danger all for my sake and you protected me and loved me-"

Charles kissed him more deeply now and then he pulled back giving Erik's lips a seductive lick and then he smiled. "Is that not reason enough to be with you?"

Erik's heart swelled with feeling. He just couldn't believe that Charles was accepting him so easily.

"You...you amaze me Charles!"

Erik's bewildered look got Charles giggling again and he sat upright. "It comes naturally, I amaze everyone I meet!" Charles said with mock self-importance as he sat back primly and then he busted out laughing, laying his head against Erik's shoulder. Erik started to laugh with him. Charles began to stand up from the rug, looking down at himself.

"Now I have to attend to my toilet, if you don't mind. Do we have any water nearby?"

Erik stood up as well. "Indeed we do! I'll boil you some water first. Just sit before the fire, stay warm-" He picked up his black coat and put it around Charles's shoulder. Charles looked at him tenderly and sat with his knees drawn up before the hearth. They both took an evening bath and seeing Charles's hair still slightly damp from his bath, his skin fresh and dewy got Erik aroused again. Charles only had a towel about his waist. He felt the intent of Erik's stare before he could turn and look at the other's face. Charles returned that dark look that was being given to him.

"I say, there's nothing quite like sex after a fight, don't you think so?" Then Charles looked away, smiling sheepishly. "But I don't want us to ever fight again, if I could help it-"

Erik did not bother with a response. He grabbed Charles by the waist, slung him on one broad shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, Charles let out a whoop of delight as Erik brought him down on the bed, flinging the towel away.

"The fight may be over, Charles but our love making is far from over!"


	9. Chapter 9

Henry McCoy was still in a daze, unable to believe the turn of events that have occurred in the Xavier Mansion. Everything was thrown into chaos all because of Erik Lehnsherr. For Henry, the most atrocious and shocking thing that had sullied the reputation of the estate was the discovery of two dead bodies in the mansion. There was the unfortunate fellow who had an arrowhead embedded in his eye, his skull dashed in with a rock. His body was sprawled unceremoniously within the grounds and the other body they discovered only later on when the authorities came to investigate for any clues to Erik Lehnsherr's identity. They found the other dead man in one of the side cabinets of Erik Lehnsherr's office, the neck of the man was broken, and apparently this was the fellow that Henry admitted into the mansion as the repairman for the window but unbelievably, this was not the same man he had admitted before. The beard the man was sporting was a false one and the man had no means of identification, same as with the man with the arrowhead. The repairman's shoppe owner actually came to report the death of his employee, who was strangled to death in an alleyway. More and more shocking deaths and all of this seem to point out to Erik Lehnsherr. The household would have been in more turmoil if not for Solicitor Darwin, who handled Sir Charles Xavier's affairs. Darwin had advised the staff to remain at the mansion and to carry on whatever work they would usually do and to keep everything in order until they hear of news about Charles Xavier. He had informed them that Erik Lehnsherr did not send any ransom letter yet for the return of his colleague. This worried the household very much because as the days passed that there was no news of Charles, the possibility that he had met with misfortune preyed heavily on everyone's thoughts. Solicitor Darwin had done his best to keep everyone at ease, especially Angel, who was inconsolable. She would begin weeping at the mere mention of Charles's name.

Darwin had talked with the entire staff at length the day after the atrocities and the kidnapping. Both Henry and Logan were taken to the hospital the night before and were pronounced of sound mind the morning after. Logan had stitches on his scalp, his head bandaged, his nose was set with splints and plaster, making his speech nasal and muffled but he was up and about. He had one black eye, the upper lid still puffy but he seemed tolerant of whatever pain he was feeling because he never made a complaint. Henry's neck was slightly bruised on one side but there was not much harm done to him as well. This was actually brought into subject by Sir Darwin. The authorities came and questioned them first and that was when the second body was found after the first one was found yesterday. There was nothing in the mansion to point to clues about Erik Lehnsherr. His articles of clothing, his papers and books confiscated for lawful purposes but they found nothing there to give them more information as to the nature of the criminal. They even wondered if Erik Lehnsherr was his real name. Darwin had them tell in detail everything that occurred the day Erik Lehnsherr became the butler of the household. Everyone shared their thoughts; they described at length the conversations they had with the man, his cold behaviour and odd manners with the staff, the violence he had shown when he had strangled Alex into submission. Sir Darwin found this of note; he scribbled notes in a small journal as he sat before the staff in the dining area. Henry finally had to admit that he discovered Charles and Erik in sexual congress in the library, shocking the staff even more, but Logan was not the least bit surprised.

Even he shared what he discovered the day the window was broken. He said offhandedly that he saw them kissing in the study. Sir Darwin looked uncomfortable, he had stopped scribbling.

"I must admit to you, I know of Charles's predilection when it comes to his...sexual partners. It does not get in the way of whatever work we do, and as one gentleman to another, we do not raise such questions for the sake of discretion and as a mutual respect for one's character. However, I do know for a fact that Charles had never had any congress with another man after our collegiate days," Darwin seemed to ponder quietly on this.

"It may be possible that Erik Lehnsherr had gotten information of this and had used it as leverage to try and seduce Charles into his confidence. I have known Charles for a very long time and know him to be a good judge of character. I have spoken with Lehnsherr myself and I would understand why everyone would have been deceived, even Charles,"

"He was never friendly with the staff, Sir! He has always made it so that everything goes through him before it would be brought to Sir Charles's attention!" Moira said stiffly.

She was very angry over the whole affair and she was in agony over why she had let this slip past her. Henry reached out and squeezed her hand quietly; tears were forming in her eyes over her frustration.

"There, there now, Mrs. MacTaggert. We were all misled by Erik Lehnsherr. One could only guess what his real agenda really was-" Henry told her softly.

Moira dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, her hands restlessly wringing the fabric when she brought it down. Angel herself would not stop crying and had spoken in a hitching breathless voice when she shared her encounter with Erik Lehnsherr in Charles Xavier's bedroom.

"I understand that Lehnsherr is a despicable and dangerous man, the wickedness of his actions attest to that but there are odd ends that appear to confound me, as I'm sure it confounds the officers of the law," Solicitor Darwin looked at them all steadily.

"If he meant to kidnap Charles and then kill the two men on the premises, why is it that he did not take the lives of Henry McCoy and Logan, which he could have done so easily if he had wanted to-"

This was received with astounded silence from the staff. They had vilified and poured forth whatever contemptuous thoughts they had of Erik Lehnsherr but Sir Darwin brought up another enigma. It had never crossed Henry's mind until now. Henry grew pale at the very thought of it. Seeing that dead man with his neck broken in Erik Lehnsherr's office, it was in fact a monstrous deed, it made Henry reach up and touch his own throat. That could have been my neck, he thought morbidly. He looked over at Logan, who was quietly contemplating, probably thinking the same thing. Sir Darwin sighed as he settled his back against the chair. He was looking at them very intently.

"I apologize if this may seem harsh but allow me to share how the authorities may think of this...convenience. They would probably think that you are accomplices of Erik Lehnsherr and that you had planned the entire thing from the very beginning, being that you are made to remain here acting as victims of the ever so wicked Mr Lehnsherr while he plies for the ransom over Charles Xavier's life-"

Moira shot up from her chair, her eyes flashing angrily as she cut off Sir Darwin.

"Preposterous! I would never associate myself with that scoundrel! And neither would these people here! We have known each other long before we met Erik Lehnsherr! I knew Angel when she was but a toddler and she moved from America with her parents to find work here! And I knew Alex Summers's father from the brewery in Kent. Henry McCoy's family came from a long line of respectable parsons in Spitalfields, though I have never known him before, his family is well-known. I cannot speak for Mr Logan though as I had only met him here but he and Lehnsherr were disagreeable from the very beginning!"

Her fiery eyes looked at Sir Darwin steadily; her hands were trembling in her indignation.

"As for myself Sir Darwin, I have letters that prove I have worked in various households in country homes of the upper class, with barely any opportunity to leave their premises. There would have been no chance that I could ever be associated with Erik Lehnsherr!"

Sir Darwin quietly listened to her, still looking at all of them. He heaved another sigh.

"Be still, Madam! I did not mean to upset you. I am merely stating a possible theory from the perspective of the officers of the law. But being as you brought such solid proof of each of your characters, the question still remains. He could have killed all of you, but why did he not?"

Henry was still speechless. The question was still preying on his mind. Since there is incontestable proof of Erik Lehnsherr's capability as a killer, why did he not deal the finishing blow that would have ended his life forever? Erik Lehnsherr had merely stunned him and left him unconscious and although he had thoroughly beaten Mr Logan, he did not kill the other as well. Henry was the first one that came to, the day they had been brought down by Mr Lehnsherr and the day he abducted Sir Charles. Henry had seen that Logan was lying on his side in a pool of his own blood. He had crawled towards the other and felt for his pulse but he found that Mr Logan was alive and was even snoring with an odd sucking sound, perhaps because his nose had been broken and then Alex and the other staff came to aid them.

"It puzzles me quite, that a man capable of murdering two unknown men, can simply leave off and only incapacitate you both and nor did he harm the rest of the household, who would alert the authorities of the abduction of Charles Xavier the moment he made his actions apparent," Darwin continued.

It was indeed an odd thing for Erik Lehnsherr to do. Everyone looked very much perturbed by this. Darwin narrowed his eyes as he held his fountain pen up.

"Adding more to this mystery are the two murdered men themselves. They have no identification papers, no records. No one has made any attempt to claim their bodies. The fact that they were unknown to any of you and that Erik murdered them instead, makes me wonder...were they associates of his? If so, why did he kill them?"

"Perhaps they were his cohorts and they were in disagreement over their plans about Sir Charles-" Henry put forth.

Sir Darwin wrote quickly in his journal and snapped it shut, pointing it towards Henry, smiling at him wanly.

"I have come to such a deduction myself. That is the only possible explanation I can think of as to why these men are here. But there is another odd angle. The man with the quiver of arrows in his person. When the officers inspected the area, they found the disassembled parts of an arrow lying on the grass. The arrowhead has been, pardon me for saying this, used to pierce the eye of the dead man we found in the clearing. No doubt Mr Lehnsherr did this, but why did the man have arrows with him? Why did he not use a pistol?"

No one answered, it seems heap upon heap of mysteries are being brought forth by Sir Darwin's discussion with them.

"The man that was found from the grounds, he may be an expert shot from a distance, hence the use of arrows because he needed to do this quietly, and a gun would sound an alarm the moment a shot is made. I am thinking he meant to kill someone discretely. It could either be Erik himself or it could be Charles. We will never know for sure. But it appears to me that since that man came into the estate, intending to kill someone, this seems to have spurred Erik to take drastic action-"

"He then absconded with Sir Charles-" Henry added, seeming to form theories of his own at this point. Darwin smiled at him again. Henry McCoy is a bright young man. He could use such a fellow in his own services at some point.

"Precisely!"

"Then there is the possibility that Mr Lehnsherr took off with Sir Charles because...he was protecting him?" Henry asked, seeming to think the idea preposterous but it might be a better alternative to him than having Sir Charles discovered dead. The staff seemed to also accept this theory as a plausible one, if not a more comforting means to calm their minds. Sir Darwin nodded quietly.

"I do not know the workings of Erik Lehnsherr's mind but my theory is this. He may have had bad intentions for Charles at first but may have had a change of heart. We will not know for sure if his...affection for Charles had become genuine at this point. This might be the only reason why none of you were killed, because he may not have wanted to hurt Charles's feelings. We all know Charles cares about everyone he meets and I am sure he treated you all very well and considers you his family. He then decided the safest course of action was to take Charles away from the estate to prevent any harm to come to him,"

"I wish ever so much that were true!" Angel cried out and began to weep into her hands again. Alex quietly listened to all of this, not saying a word. He held Angel close to calm her down. He was unsure of all these events, whether it was true or not.

"Yes, we can only hope that Erik Lehnsherr had no evil intentions for Charles. But still, I will wait for any ransom letter, any news. It may arrive here at the estate or in my office. I am working closely with the authorities on this and rest assured, I have made sure everyone's names are cleared of any wrongdoing. Just to keep you up to date on what we have been doing so far, every sea port, carriage and hansom cab company are being closely monitored, every personnel had been asked for the whereabouts of Erik and Charles,"

This seems to set everyone at ease, at least something is being done to try and recover Charles. Sir Darwin stood up; he noticed that he did not even drink the tea that Moira MacTaggert had set up for him. It had grown cold. He picked up the cup, nodded his thanks to her and drank it anyway.

"My apologies to you all but I must take leave. I have to attend to more business regarding this matter. I will be at the Police Station for some time, mayhap until this evening,"

Everyone stood up and made their proper farewells. Henry walked with Sir Darwin to assist him with his coat and to show him to the door.

"I did not want to bother my fellows any further but all that we have discussed so far are in theory, is it not so, Mr Darwin?" Henry said as he helped Sir Darwin put on his coat. The man then put on his top hat and was looking at him grimly.

"Indeed, my fellow. Indeed,"

"I feel that I have done Sir Charles a great disservice, not being able to stop Mr Lehnsherr. I had a gun in my hands-"

"But from how those two murdered men fared, I would say Erik is an expert in armaments. He might have disabled you easily,"

"He did. He threw something at my eyeglasses, I don't know what it was but it was very swift projectile and he moved quite fast, I was down on the ground, I did not even see it coming," Henry felt naked without his glasses but a pair is being sent forth by his mother from Spitalfields. Sir Darwin put on his gloves and patted Henry on the back.

"If you see anything untoward or anything of note do tell me, Mr McCoy. I can see you are an observant fellow and quick on your toes,"

Henry smiled and shook his head in a self-deprecating manner.

"Not really, Sir Darwin. Or else I would have deduced what Erik Lehnsherr was up to,"

"Oh I am sure that will still be put to the test. You never know what may come up," Sir Darwin said good-naturedly.

"And do not think so little of yourself, you have done well enough for Charles, I'm sure,"

He tipped his hat and continued down the walkway to the gates outside.

And it seems that Sir Darwin was correct. It was almost a week now and they have had no news yet. It had been a gloomy sight to see the rest of the staff dejected so Henry decided to visit the side entry where he could sit on the stairs and admire the small herb garden that Mrs MacTaggert and Angel had been tending months ago. The side entry leads directly to the busy streets. This is where the staff passes by if they had any errands that would require them to leave the house since they never use the main gate, it was usually for the entry of vehicles and besides, the path was too lengthy. He opened the large door and peered out at the people milling about the streets of London. It was full of busy activity, the numerous hats bobbing from the heads of the ladies and gents that passed by, the clatter of the carriages as the coachmen roared for people to get out of the way, peddlers and news-mongers about. He looked down and to his surprise, he saw a blond-haired girl, perhaps she is twelve or thirteen, sitting on the steps outside of the doorway. She was plucking at the petals of a daisy.

"Well, Hello," Henry called out to her.

The girl looked up and blinked at him twice. She is a rather fair Child. Her eyes are dark blue, her skin pinkish and healthy. She wore a drab looking white dress and a bedraggled looking hat.

"Hello," She said quietly as she continued to stare at him, still plucking her petals from the flower. She had a bunch of them on her lap.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are doing here?"

"I am waiting for my Mama," the girls said with an affected air of one trying to sound french. Henry stooped down and sat with her.

"Where is she then?" Before the girl could say anything more, a woman wearing a fashionable white dress and a stately looking white-fur trimmed coat tugged at the girl's wrist. The woman was a stunning beauty. Blond haired and blue eyed like the young girl, she seemed more fair and elegant. But there was nothing elegant about the way she spoke to the child.

"What have I told you about speaking to strangers, girl? I've told you countless times!" She hissed and then she had the girl behind her and was looking directly at him. She gave him a false saccharine smile. Henry thought she was beautiful but he could see this was but a veneer. He immediately took a dislike to her but his gentility kept him from stating what he thought.

"Pardon my little one. I've advised her against speaking to strangers for her safety, I hope you understand, Sir," Henry gave her a polite smile and nodded.

"Are you the servant of Sir Charles Xavier?"

"Yes I am madam, how may I help you?" She kept that smile on her face but it did not reach up to her icy blue eyes. She spoke in the sweet cultured tones of one who is of the upper class women of the day.

"My daughter missed him back at Graymalkin and we were wondering if we could have an audience with him,"

"I'm afraid I cannot grant you entry Madam,"

Her brow wrinkled slightly in worry. "Pray tell me why?"

"I am not sure if you have heard of the news but mayhap you would hear of it anyway. My employer has been abducted and we are under the supervision of his Solicitor, Mr Darwin,"

The woman seemed surprised; the look of dismay on her beautiful face did not mar her beauty in the slightest.

"Oh Goodness! What terrible news indeed! I apologize if I have come a calling at such a time. Have you no news of his whereabouts then?"

"No madam, we do not. The one who abducted him has not sent forth any ransom note yet,"

She nodded quietly at this. She did a small curtsy and he returned it with a bow.

"I pray for his swift return then and I beg your pardon for my intrusion,"

"Not at all Madam and thank you for visiting. May I –"

Henry had wanted to ask her name and her daughter's name so that he may inform the Solicitor, but she rudely turned from him and began to leave. She grabbed the girl's hand again and she hurried off down the streets with her. She pulled the Child roughly along. It made Henry wonder if the child really is her daughter. When Henry entered the gate he saw Logan sitting on the inner steps smoking.

"Logan, I didn't see you earlier. Were you going out? I can open the gate for you again if you like-"

Logan shook his head and took the cigarette out from his mouth.

"That woman you were talking to, do you know her?"

"No, I met her just now. She claims she knew Sir Charles and that her daughter was a student of our master-"

"Then she lies,"

Henry's brow furrowed. "Why, do you know her?"

Logan stood up and stretched. He was looking intently at Henry. His bandages and the splints from his nose are gone but there were still purplish bruises from his wounds.

"I seen that woman here once, before Xavier came along. That was a year ago. She had the girl with her too. She asked me if she could speak to Mr Darkholme, my former employer. But Mr Darkholme did not want to see her so she left. If she claims her daughter was Xavier's student, why was she not at his school at that time? Isn't Graymalkin a boarding school where the children have to stay?"

Henry's eyes widened. That woman may have something to do with this entire affair. How she fit into this situation, he knew not but he thought this was something important that he had to mention to Sir Darwin.

"Thank you, Mr Logan. This is something of note. It might help us find Sir Charles,"

"Yeah, that little fairy boy kinda grows on you, if you know what I mean," Logan said wryly.

Henry chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"That was not a good idea, speaking to his servant and you know that Lady Frost," Shaw said quietly as he drank from a flask he had in his coat pocket. They are sitting inside of a carriage, the girl crouched quietly in a corner, and the flowers she carried are now wilted, trailing more petals at the floor of their transportation.

"I wanted to know if he knew anything about the location of your target or if he looked like he knew but was hiding it; he appears to not know anything at all. Now, If your pathetic men had not bungled in the first place, we wouldn't be in this predicament," she said evenly.

"The circumstances were beyond my control-"

"It bloody well be rectified then! What am I paying you for if you can't deliver on that?" She snarled, her features were distorted by her anger.

Shaw just stared at her, unmoved. He was not concerned about her own vendetta against Xavier. It wasn't about that anymore. His reputation amongst the brotherhood was sullied, all because Erik Lehnsherr went rogue and took the target and went into hiding. Erik was his right hand man; he was the best that Shaw had had to train so far and he threw that all away just because of one man. And what for? Shaw was curious as to the nature of Xavier, and what he had done to turn his own 'attack dog' against him.

"Erik Lehnsherr killed two of my men, Mrs Frost. I assure you I will find them. I have my own score to settle as well,"

Emma Frost gave an injured sniff at that and looked away. Then she looked down at the girl at her feet, her eyes narrowing. She bent forward on her seat and grabbed at the petals on the floor. She brought it up to the girl's face, shouting angrily.

"Look at this mess you are making?" She shoved the petals against the girl's mouth. "Throw these out of the carriage or I will throw you under the carriage myself!"

The girl started to cry but did as she was told. She opened the window partway and began to throw the flowers out after she had cleared them she sat quietly at Mrs. Frost's feet again, trying to get her own silent sobbing under control. Shaw wondered why Emma Frost was keeping this brat close by her side, what the purpose was. She had told him before that she wanted to be rid of 'this creature'.

"Do you have any leads as to where this Erik Lehnsherr might be?"Lady Frost asked as she smoothed her clothes and fixed her appearance while looking into a diamond-studded mirror. She smiled at herself in the mirror, seeming to practice how best to smile and to give a cool countenance.

"I know of a few places. I will have my men look into them-"

"If you do find him, take me with you then. I want to see Charles Xavier killed right before my eyes," She said coldly, her eyes now on the girl at her feet.

"If Lady Frost wishes it so," Shaw nodded. She is a very cruel woman indeed, seemingly driven by hatred, Shaw thought quietly as he opened the window and tapped the side of the carriage, indicating for their driver to move forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles was the first to wake up this time. Erik was lying on his side, facing him. He was still sound asleep. Charles smiled at him affectionately. He gently reached out and caressed the side of Erik's face. Erik woke up instantly at his touch; his green eyes are alert and very much aware.

"It astounds me when you do that, Erik-"

"What is it Charles?"

Charles sighed and continued to run his fingers through Erik's hair to the nape of his neck, enjoying the rough-silk feel of his skin.

"I don't think anyone can ever sneak up on you, even when you just woke up you are so alert-"

Erik smiled at Charles languidly, reaching up to touch the hand that caressed him. "It was part of my training, it can't be helped-"

Charles sidled closer to Erik, making it so he could embrace the other in his arms. It was now Erik's turn to sigh contentedly. He had never felt such peace as he had felt now with Charles at his side. They held each other for a while until it was Erik's stomach that started to growl this time. Charles chuckled into Erik's shoulder.

"Poor Erik! You haven't eaten since yesterday! Let me get you something-"

Charles bent over the side of the mattress and took the metal container that held the fruitcake from under the bed. He used his own fingers and cut pieces of the cake and fed them to Erik as he lay on the bed. Erik ate the cake, at the same time he playfully licked at Charles's fingers, mimicking what Charles did before and making the other giggle delightedly. Erik sat up straight and grazed a soft kiss over Charles's lips.

"I'm still hungry for something else-" He whispered against Charles's ears. Charles pulled back and put a finger on Erik's lips and gave him a teasing look. "Ah, we'll do something different today-"

"What do you have in mind?"

Charles smiled at him indulgently." It will be my turn on the reins, so to speak-"

Erik just gave him a questioning look it made Charles laugh out loud. Charles reached for the bottle of sword oil sitting on the bedside table. He poured it liberally in one hand.

"Now turn around and open your legs wide... and it's very important you relax or this might end up unpleasant for you-"

Erik actually looked stricken and cautious but he complied. He looked over to Charles uneasily.

"Steady-" Charles whispered, as if trying to tame a wild animal.

He jumped slightly as he felt Charles pour some of the oil at his hole. Charles softly ran his fingers around Erik's entry and at the same time, Charles kissed his behind, kissed his back and used his other hand to caress his skin, calming him. Charles gently prodded, one finger going in first. Erik moaned into the pillow, his fingers digging into the mattress and the warm sheets.

"Shhh, there now! You're doing fine-"

"Charles," Erik moaned tightly. Charles, being more of the expert knew exactly where his finger should go, looking for that barrier of sensitive flesh within Erik. Erik yelped when Charles delved in deeper, opening him up to a sensation he had never felt before.

"Oh God!" Erik cried out.

Charles chuckled again, still kissing and caressing Erik from behind.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

Erik was trembling and sweating as Charles continued, three of Charles's fingers in him now, the pleasure mounting one upon each inside of him. He was arching his own back wantonly as he met Charles's thrusting hand. Without even touching his own hard manhood, he felt the inevitable release as he orgasmed to Charles's ministrations. He was breathing harshly as he sank back into the soft sheets, his body still atremble, a puddle of what his manhood had spent spreading between his legs. Charles kissed the side of his mouth and lay next to him grinning.

"Charles, that was-"

"-Amazing? Indeed, that's why I love it when you do it to me. I can show you a few more things that I think you might enjoy-"

Erik smiled at him and let out a breath."I would like that very much-"

Charles bent closer and they kissed softly.

They fell asleep again but woke up late in the morning. Erik replaced the sheets and cleaned the ones that were soiled. Charles had helped him hang them out to dry and they began the day cleaning house. Erik left and was gone for an hour but he returned with eggs and a grouse, to Charles's delight. They went into the garden to look for herbs for the grouse, Charles not being of much use this time as he was not familiar with the herbage. Erik also found potatoes. They began preparing their meal in the kitchen; Charles couldn't help but smile as he and Erik threw each other meaningful looks. Charles was a bit clumsy in the kitchen but Erik didn't mind doing most of the work. He felt so relaxed and at home with this domesticity, just him and Charles. It was wonderful, he almost wished it could go on, but Erik knew this wasn't about to last. He felt it in his gut, that something was coming, a dreadful, well-perceived danger that he had to face. He didn't tell Charles what he was thinking. Not yet. Charles had tried to peel the potatoes but Erik gently admonished him, telling him it was better with the skin on while being boiled so that it will not be starchy.

"I am unutterably useless in the kitchen!" Charles exclaimed as he tried to chop some herbs but it just flew all over the chopping board. He was pouting as he looked at the mess of his handiwork, his brow furrowed and Erik laughed at him this time. Erik gently reached for the knife.

"Here, let me-"

"No, I want to do this! Let me do this!"

Erik shook his head minutely and lifted both hands in mock surrender as he regarded Charles, who was frowning petulantly. Erik found it adorable. Charles finally managed to chop the herbs the correct way, boiled the eggs and potatoes while Erik roasted the Grouse on a spit. The smell rising from it was mouth-watering. Charles ate heartily, his face a mess as he shoved the succulent meat of the wild fowl to his lips. He never tasted anything like it. He was proud that he was able to boil eggs and potatoes without ruining it. After he and Erik ate, Erik rose from the table, telling him he will be gathering some logs for the fire, while Charles cleared the table and washed dishes. There was a knock at the door. Charles had assumed it was Erik, carrying an armful of logs but when Charles opened the door, it was someone else. No. There were two of them. Charles stifled his scream as he hurriedly backed away from them, knocking a glass to the floor and shattering it. He stared at the strangers, wide eyed. They wore dark brown hooded outfits made of a coarse fabric and they carried weapons. Charles immediately knew they were assassins. Erik rushed in from the backdoor immediately.

"Charles!" Erik cried but then he saw the strangers, and knowing who they were, he relaxed. He reached for Charles's shoulder to compose him.

"I know these fellows, Charles. There's nothing to fear, they are here to help us,"

"Oh-" Charles visibly calmed down but he stared at the men warily.

"I wondered why you didn't recognize Azazel; he was the one that drove our coach en route to the barricades-"

Charles flushed slightly, seemingly embarrassed that he forgot the fellow.

"I didn't really see him when we came here-" Charles murmured demurely.

"Ah yes, you were too blinded by your rage that time-"

Charles was at a loss, he did not know what to say now. Erik only spoke the truth and he knew for a fact the coachman had heard their entire conversation that time. He shook himself inwardly and managed an awkward smile as he stepped forward to shake Azazel's hand.

"I beg your pardon for my Ill manners! I am Charles Xavier and you are... Azazel?"

The man gave a small smile and nodded; he shook Charles's hand but did not utter a word. He had a ruddy complexion and Charles could see he had a mess of black hair from underneath the hood, a few of them tumbling onto his shoulders. He had a scar over one eye, and the hood appeared to be hiding a bad complexion at the right side of his face. Charles looked over at Erik and Erik explained that Azazel cannot speak because his tongue had been cut off. Charles was upset upon hearing this; Erik could see it on his face.

"You have to understand Charles. Azazel was a former assassin, like me. Whatever...condition he is in now, was the result of what happened from a botched assignment. He was captured and tortured. I rescued him, when none in the brotherhood dared to do so-"

"-And so Mr Azazel owes his life and allegiance to Mr Lehnsherr," the other man finally spoke. He sounded like a young man, and so he is as he pulled the hood back to reveal a shock of Auburn curls and his dark blue eyes which looked lethargic, the expression on his face seemingly that of one perpetually dazed. He held his hand up to shake Charles's hand as well.

"I am Sean Cassidy, Mr Azazel's apprentice." He did not sound dazed at all, his countenance belied the alertness and the intelligence in his voice. Charles smiled at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you!"

Sean gave him a huge smile. "I am sure you will be even more pleased, Mr Xavier as we have brought you a month's supply of food to tide you and Mr Lehnsherr over!"

"That's just wonderful! But how-" Charles looked over at Erik again and it was Erik's turn to smile indulgently.

"We had it all planned, you see. We didn't want anyone to be suspicious, that was why we never made stopovers at any town or inn. Azazel dropped us off and then he went forward and sent a letter to Sean. Sean then purchased supplies separately, from different locations, so no one would know he was buying a large stock of food and then he met up with Azazel and brought the supplies here,"

Charles was impressed. "You did all of this just so you could prevent the brotherhood from finding us out?"

Erik's face darkened. "We have to take every measure of precaution. They may already know of this location as we speak-"

Charles was taken aback by that. He didn't know the level of danger he had fallen into but clearly, Erik knew what he was talking about and he knew the ways of the brotherhood. Because Erik had brought up the brotherhood again, he had to ask the question that had been gnawing upon him ever since he found out that he was to be assassinated.

Everyone had settled around the table, while Charles cleared the broken glass away and Erik served Ginger tea to their guests.

"Please I need for you to answer me. Who hired the brotherhood to kill me? Do any of you know?"

Sean and Azazel shook their heads. Erik reached for Charles's hand, stroking his skin soothingly.

"I didn't meet with the client. It was all arranged by Shaw, the man who had trained me to become who I am now.

Shaw did mention once that it was a 'lady' that had asked for your death-"

"Why? I know of no lady that I have slighted-"

"Perhaps it was not you; perhaps it was your Uncle..." Erik trailed off as he looked at the agitated expression on Charles's face. Charles explicitly understood the gravity of the situation.

"I knew having acquired the wealth that I have would bring me some amount of woe, but I did not think it will bring me this much misfortune-" Charles looked overcome, as he bent his head and stared down at his hands. Erik still had his hand clasped in his other hand and Charles continued to hold onto him.

"I suppose the only good thing that came of this predicament is that I met you, Erik-" Charles lifted his blue eyes to meet Erik's. "I will never regret that,"

Erik's grip on Charles's hand tightened and he smiled.

Sean and Azazel also exchanged looks and then Sean cleared his throat. "Erik, we have brought everything you asked us to bring. What is our course of action?"

Erik finally unglued himself from Charles's loving gaze to meet Sean's eyes and he nodded.

"We must prepare for them. If worse comes to worse, I have given Azazel instructions-"

Sean gave a single nod at this as did Azazel. Charles looked about the faces of the men who will be laying their life out all because of him. He never thought it would come to this, that his life would ever be forfeit. Again, he was overcome with feelings. He almost wanted to cry but he did not want to embarrass himself before them. He smiled at all of them, albeit painfully.

"Thank you gentlemen, I wish we had met upon better circumstances-" Charles managed to say steadily.

"Charles," Erik said gently and he embraced the younger man to his chest.

"Remember that I keep my promises," he whispered into Charles's ear and Charles nodded, his face pressed to Erik's neck as some tears escaped his eyes.

Sean and Azazel began work the day they had arrived. Charles accompanied them and assisted in any way he can as they set up booby traps and odd contraptions all over the perimeter. it was fascinating to watch. Erik had a small book with him, full of drawings and notes; he was in awe at the cunning and the well-thought plans of the other as they went about the area. He could see that both their guests had a great respect and admiration for Erik. It was very dark when they had finished. They still had more work to do and they were worn through. Erik and Charles went to prepare the evening meal while Sean brought more supplies. Sean mentioned that Azazel left to feed the horses he had hidden somewhere. Earlier, while they worked in the moor, Erik's eye caught movement some distance away in the underbrush. Using only a very thick and pointy twig he picked up from the ground, Erik deftly hurled it at the source of the noise, there was a violent shaking of foliage and out rushed a large hare. It scampered away covering very little ground, but then it collapsed from its fatal wounding. Charles was stunned once more at Erik's skill. Sean retrieved the hare whooping triumphantly, saying he would be enjoying a meal of stew he had not had in a while.

"It's a rather frightening ability you have, Erik. The brotherhood has trained you well-"

"The brotherhood did not teach me that, Charles. I knew how to do that since I was young."

Charles felt goose bumps rise upon his skin. He realized he knew so little of Erik and he wanted to know more, to understand the workings of this astonishing man. Erik was skinning the rabbit, scrapping the skin away with a sharp knife.

"I suppose this ability of mine was what made me so enticing to the brotherhood, but then they honed my survival and fighting skills to a sharp edge, for that at least I am grateful to them. Do understand though, a life lived to murder another man is a terrible path to take. You have to be...some sort of machine; an automaton, to even bear killing another. And for the longest time, I couldn't take it anymore. All this blood on my hands-"

Charles saw that Erik's hand trembled slightly and there was a great sadness in his expression. It was Charles's turn to comfort him as he hugged Erik from behind.

"I can never wipe these stains no matter how hard I try washing them away-"

"Erik, hush now!" Erik faced him, his face resolute.

"I happen to think you are my salvation, Charles. That you have given me a reason to part ways with the brotherhood, to find some peace and perhaps to start anew," he looked down at his own hands again, as if seeing the stains he had spoken of before his eyes. Right now, his hands are actually stained with the blood of the hare.

"If I am ever to use my hands to murder another again, it is to defend the one person that matters most to me,"

Charles stared at him quietly, his eyes nearly brimming with tears. He wanted to tell Erik, no, he did not want any more killing but he completely understood one could not reason with people who are intent on taking your life.

"Erik if only I could undo all of this-"Charles said softly. Erik bent and kissed his forehead, smiling down at him.

"This is the fate we are dealt with, either we face it fighting and clawing our way through or we yield and surrender to it. And I am not the type of man to just succumb,"

Erik washed his hands at the sink as he finished with the hare. His expression was much more relaxed now and he was calm. Sean came bounding in carrying a large sack and then without warning he threw a large and rather round loaf of bread at the back of Erik's head. Erik would have caught it, what with his skill but without looking he ducked his head instead and the loaf fell to the floor.

"Erik, why didn't you catch it?" Sean complained as he laid the sack onto the table.

"We are not here to play fetch, Sean and I am not your lapdog!" Erik said tersely as he went on to chop carrots for the stew.

Sean did not seem embarrassed at being told on by Erik. He sat heavily on one of the chairs and looked over at Charles.

"He and I used to do that, you know? I don't know why he doesn't want to show it now-"

"Sean, don't be childish and don't waste our food! Pick up that bread from the floor right this instant!" Erik barked at him and Sean gave him a withering look but did as he was told. Sean leaned over to Charles, whispering.

"He must have had something stuck up his arse, this morning-"

Charles nearly sputtered laughter at that. He covered his mouth with his hands, suppressing an outburst. Sean gave him a small smile, oblivious to the fact that Erik, did indeed have something up his behind this morning, and it was Charles's exploring fingers. Erik gave Sean a scornful look.

"And what rubbish have you been telling Charles this time?" he inclined his head towards the door.

"I'm sure there are still supplies that need to be brought in. Get to it!"

Sean let out an exaggerated huff of breath, rolled his eyes and left Erik and Charles alone.

"Have you always been this charming, Erik?"

Charles could not prevent the brimming merriment in his voice. Erik could clearly see that Charles was amused by Erik's rigidness. Erik managed to give a small and easy smile at that.

"One of my finer qualities that I assure you have been the source of attraction for the opposite sex...and the not so opposite ones," Erik tipped Charles a wink and Charles giggled into his folded arms as he bent his face onto the table.

They had their meal of hare stew and crusty bread. Although everyone was fatigued by the day's events, Charles did not feel drowsy at all. He was wide awake as he lay next to Erik, who appeared to be slumbering, his eyes already closed. Sean and Azazel slept in their own separate rooms. Charles pressed his face into Erik's clothed chest and he breathed in deeply. He found Erik's smell attractive, a warm and somewhat fresh woodsy smell.

"What is troubling you, Charles?"

Erik whispered as he caressed the back of Charles's head. Erik was still awake after all.

"I just don't feel sleepy yet-"

Erik nodded and then he pulled Charles towards him and embraced him. Charles savoured his closeness and his warmth.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me about yourself? How did you come to be with the brotherhood and where are you really from? I want to know more about you-"

Erik was silent for a moment. He released Charles from his arms and looked down at him.

"Are you sure you want to know of this?"

Charles just nodded and looked deeply in his eyes.

"It's not a subject I would ever care to divulge, as it had all been rather distasteful and violent-"

"Try me,"

Erik let out a shaky breath and turned his gaze up to the ceiling, as if doing so would help him gather his thoughts.

"The brotherhood found me in Heidelberg, or perhaps on the outskirts of it. I was around 9 years of age. I have no family, as I have survived on my own, along with other children. We were what you would call throwaways. Mayhap I did have a family at some point, but due to poverty or famine, I was left to fend for myself, I can't even remember what age I was when I was abandoned nor could I remember the face of my father or mother,"

Charles's face twisted painfully at this but he wisely kept quiet as he let Erik continue.

"I tell you now; the streets are not a kindly place to be. Especially at night, where all cunning things happen, and you see all this hate and viciousness from your fellows, even children. I lived under the bridge, like the rest. I was the runt of the pack at first but I managed to become a survivor. That was when I developed this odd skill I have with throwing projectiles,"

"I started with sewer rats at first. I did it mainly because I hated those rats. They chew at our shoes at night, when I slept under the bridge with the other children. One time, there was this unfortunate child who failed to wear his shoes and the rats ate the soles of his feet, he didn't feel it that night because it was so cold, but when we woke up the next morning, there was all this blood and he was screaming in pain-"

"Oh my!" Charles exclaimed in horror.

"The other children tried to help. We fed him and cleaned his wounds and brought him medicine, but eventually he died after a few days due to septicaemia. We didn't know at that time. We thought he died because he couldn't stand the pain anymore. Another child and I buried him outside of the city, it was the least we could do. That night under the bridge, I was unable to sleep because I was angry over that boy's death. I'm ashamed to say I didn't even know his name. I took it out on those rats-"

"I discovered I got so good at throwing, I could puncture a hole through a can. I befriended another throwaway at that time, her name was Magda. She was the one that helped me bury that dead child. We moved away from that circle of children from under the bridge and we started to live in the forest. We lived on the animals that I had hunted and we took care of each other. She was like a sister to me. Those had been the best times of my childhood, until the brotherhood came for me,"

"I didn't understand at that time. I think they might have been watching me, seeing something of this skill I had. They came in the evening, three men, while we slept in our ramshackle house that had been left by a previous tenant. They killed Magda right before my eyes when she tried to fight them and she bit one of them in the leg. The man strangled her to death. I fought back but they pummeled me so bad it left me bloodied and unconscious. When I came to, I was in a cell. I was locked up. I was full of this rage over what they had done to Magda but I couldn't do anything. I was powerless-"

"That cell was perpetually dark. They brought me nothing but gruel and water to eat. They took me out on occasion to beat me, to torture me into submission perhaps. I thought I was going to die then. I was full of this despair, this confusion as to why they are doing this to me. At times when they brought my food, I could barely get up to eat it. But there was just something in me that seems to cling to life. I still kept on living. And then after a few weeks I met my maker-"

"Shaw?" Charles almost growled the name out. He never met the man but he already loathed him.

"He told me that I was a gifted child and that he could see such potential in me. He told me I was a born killer and a survivor. He asked if I wanted to be trained in the ways of a killer. I spat in his face at that time and his men beat me up but he stopped them. I was so weak; I could barely move or even fight back. Shaw kneeled next to me as I lay there bloody and beaten and he lifted up one of my wrist, and showed me how bony I was, how frail-"

"He said to me 'Look! Look how weak and pathetic you are now. Do you want to die this way? Do you want to die a useless death? I understand you are angry about your friend, but she is a girl. We do not accept girls in the brotherhood. She is of no use to us and she will only be a hindrance to you. Listen well, boy. I offer you greatness, I offer you a life with riches beyond your imaginings and I offer you strength. Don't you see? Once you have these, you will no longer be cowed; you will no longer be beaten down. No one can touch you, unless they want to die by your hands.'"

"Shaw left me there to think it through. But I didn't need to think at all. I knew I wanted to have the strength, the power to be able to kill relentlessly and more than anything, I wanted to kill him. I was driven by my rage, by my hatred of him. And so when morning came, I accepted his offer. He was a ruthless man and if one could be taught in the ways of cruelty and calculating coldness, he had taught me more than my fill,"

"I was trained in the harshness of the elements. He made it so I could withstand the freezing night time and the searing heat of day, trained to endure thirst and hunger, conditioned so I could withstand excruciating pain and to endure even in exhaustion. I was forced into a life of violence far worse than what I encountered in Heidelberg as a child and I was taught to become an unfeeling machine, so that if I were to kill another man, I would feel no remorse, feel no emotion whatsoever. I was trained with other children. At one point, we were ordered to kill each other, to see who could survive, to see who was the strongest. That was the first time I killed another person. Another young boy like me. And the worst part about it? I still remember it, to this day. The look in that boy's eyes as I drove a knife into his chest. Do you want to know what that look was, Charles? It was a look of one who was forgiving and one who was accepting. He accepted that he was to die. It was not easy to look at. It still gave me nightmares-"

"Erik!" Charles said thickly, tears falling freely from his eyes. It was horrible but he knew he had to hear this. He wanted to hug Erik again, to kiss him, to drive all this horror away but he knew he couldn't. He could only listen and understand.

Erik continued, because he knew he had to finish this. "Aside from the survival conditioning, I was taught the use of various weapons, every manner of attack and defense, combat training, martial arts. I was also educated at a regular school, so that I may know the ways of the world. I was taught various skills which I can use as part of my disguise or cover. By the time I was fifteen, I had my own house and I have all this money, as Shaw had promised. What drove me on each time, to kill the people that I killed, was to think of Shaw's mocking face, over the faces of the people whose life I took. And although I hate to admit this, but it's the truth of the matter is that the killing became easy. I felt nothing. I felt empty. I was becoming the killing machine Shaw had made me out to be-"

"I had intended to kill Shaw many times. But I had seen him in action when he asked me on several occasions to accompany him when he was after his target. I was there in case he needed assistance and I saw that my skill paled compared to his. He was faster and stronger than me. I would never be able to defeat him or kill him. I was the one who was finally defeated. I could not avenge Magda anymore. I turned into someone I had vehemently refused to become; I became Shaw's puppet. I had lost myself. forgot who I was supposed to be...until I met you Charles,"

Erik could see Charles was still crying, he was mildly surprised that Charles did not loathe him. Charles in fact seemed to feel so moved by what had happened to him.

"You've given me hope; you gave me my humanity back when I thought I could never have it again. When we first met and I saw the kindness in your eyes, I knew then that I was enamoured with you. You have no idea how fast my heart was beating-"

Charles suddenly grabbed Erik's cheeks and kissed him ardently and intensely, unlike any kiss he had ever given Erik before. Erik could taste the salty tears as they continued to fall from Charles's eyes. Erik kissed Charles back deeply, holding onto him and wanting never to let go. He wanted more of this, more of Charles. Had he ever felt this way before about anyone at all? It was a feeling that was an utmost foreign concept to him. Charles's lashes are still dewy with tears as he opened his beautiful blue eyes to look at him tenderly. Charles let his hand move slowly down to caress Erik's clothed sex, cupping at the heat and the hardness of it. He trailed more gentle kisses at the side of Erik's mouth, his chin. Licked and kissed at his neck. Erik felt feverish already.

"Make love to me," Charles said softly...simply.

Erik did not need to be told twice. He started to undress Charles first, helping him out of his shirt as Charles distracted him with more tender kisses. Charles awkwardly reached out and was unbuttoning Erik's shirt too. Finally naked, Erik pressed his Chest against Charles's own bare flesh, feeling the same feverish heat that was rising from his own body. Erik could never tire of kissing that rosy red mouth, to taste Charles's pale and sweet skin, to feel the other's heart beating against his chest as they clung onto each other. He reached up and used his fingers on one of Charles's nipple, feeling it growing hard and hot at his touch. Charles shuddered helplessly at that, he was so aroused he couldn't stand it anymore. His own manhood was erect as it pressed against the skin of Erik's stomach, his legs spread open and his feet propped up upon the bed. With trembling fingers, Charles reached for the bottle of oil at the bedside table and prepared himself for Erik. Erik kept on kissing and touching him, wantonly grazing his hand over Charles's burning skin. Charles bit his lower lip, trying not to moan out loud. Erik kept on touching him indecently, touching him down there and driving him insane with want.

"Oh please," Charles cried out, unable to stifle the cry that wanted to escape his lips any longer.

Erik grabbed at both of Charles's ankles, lifting his legs and aiding Charles to fold them partway, Charles shifted as he used his own hand and guided Erik home. Erik slid into him easily, enfolding him in that maddeningly tight ring of flesh and deep into the searing and slick heat within him. Erik was already making stuttering gasping noises; he was at his breaking point again, almost losing control. He started to thrust in slowly and deeply, driven on by Charles's own sensuous writhing. Charles shut his eyes at the sight of Erik, it was too much. That sensation as Erik impaled him and spread him open, the head of Erik's cock jabbing into that sensitive nerve over and over. Charles turned his head to side, letting out a sob of helpless arousal. Erik bent his head forward to grab Charles's mouth into his own, giving him that savage, gnashing kiss, as if almost wanting to eat Charles's lips. Charles had his hands around Erik's neck, holding on as Erik rocked forward and was piercing him faster and harder, his body rocking along with each thrust. He pulled away from Erik's kiss, breathless, crying out senselessly, his eyes shut tight as he avidly enjoyed all these sensations Erik was giving him. He wanted it to go on and on. He felt Erik stiffen, stopping for a moment, his face shoved into Charles's neck as he orgasmed. Charles continued to move his hips up to meet Erik's hips and with that final clap of skin on skin, he felt himself overcome with his own juddering climax. Charles could feel Erik's hot breath at his neck as the other tried to get his wind back, he could feel that hot flow of Erik's come inside of him. His own semen was smeared on his stomach but he didn't care to wipe it off. He held Erik in his arms, trying to catch his own breath too and then he licked his lips.

"It would be so easy to say the words I love you but I don't have to. Right, Erik?"

Erik lifted his head and placed a soft kiss over Charles's bruised lips and smiled down at him. Charles gave him that beckoning, tender look that only he gives to Erik and no one else.

"I know Charles. I just look at you and I know,"

"Good then. Because whatever tomorrow brings... as long as you know-"

"Shhh, enough of that. Now prepare yourself because your butler is about to clean house and you better be ready for me-"

Erik gave him a meaningful look, smiling at him wickedly. He knew what Erik was about to do, same as what he had done to him in the library before.

"Dear God!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I received your message yesterday, Mr McCoy, regarding the woman that visited the Xavier Mansion. I invited you here today because I received a correspondence from Raphael Darkholme's solicitor, Kurt Wagner and I want to read the contents of the missive to you. I sent him an inquiry asking about this woman you mentioned-"

Henry McCoy sat before Solicitor Darwin. They are in his office. It was the first time Henry had entered such a place, a room full of law books and plaques and marble statues. Henry had worn his best suit, seeming to feel slightly uncomfortable in them as he had been used to wearing his uniform at all times.

"Yes Sir?"

Darwin unfolded a thick sheet of paper that was sitting on the ink blotter before him. He began:

"Dear Sir, in response to your inquiry regarding the lady that had been an acquaintance of Sir Raphael Raven Darkholme, she is in fact a former duchess of York, her name is Emma Frost. It does not bode me well to tell you the circumstances of their relationship but as you mentioned in your letter that doing so might help in the swift deliverance of Sir Charles Xavier, I will tell you only what I have knowledge of and nothing less. When Raphael was younger, he and Lady Emma Frost knew each other intimately, although she was far too young for him. They had loved each other deeply until Emma left him to marry the Duke of York. Raphael's heart was broken and he did not have any relations thereafter. Lady Frost's marriage was not a happy one, from what I have heard. She only married the duke for his title, for his power. She began to visit Raphael again, frequently, but their reunion was tepid and not entirely joyous because Emma refused to divorce the duke. She still wanted to keep her title and wanted the privileges that only one of royalty could have, at the same time, she wanted to keep on seeing Raphael. The years passed and Emma Frost grew tired of Raphael and left him again, eventually the duke discovered of her affair with Raphael and divorced her. Raphael told me of all of these things, before he passed away. Lady Frost then came running back to him, but it was too late. Raphael did not want to have anything to do with her, because he was ill and he understood that Emma Frost was a selfish woman, who cared for no one but herself and the fulfillment of her own desires. Raphael felt he could give her nothing more. And so when she came to him one last time, Raphael turned her away. That was the last I heard of Emma Frost from Raphael's lips and he spoke not of this incident again. I pray that whatever you have garnered from my letter, will be of use to you and that it may help save the life of our dear mutual friend, Charles Xavier."

Darwin looked up at Henry's face, tapping the letter against his palm.

"We can only assume at this point that it may have been Emma Frost's machinations that had brought forth the events that have caused the abduction of Charles and the mastermind behind the plot to murder him."

"It's rather absurd though, why she would do such a thing. Sir Charles did not even know Sir Darkholme before he became the lord of the house."

"That is true, but I happen to think she is a mad woman. She could not avenge herself against Raphael Darkholme as he had passed away and so let us suppose at this point that she had wanted to kill Charles for the sake of fulfilling her own crazed concept of revenge-"

"Did I not tell you she had a young girl with her? A daughter, although I was not sure if she is that woman's child. If the daughter was the legitimate heir, they can simply present proof of it and there would have been no need for bloodshed!"

"Yes you did, and you mentioned she had been rough with the young one. However, Mr Wagner did not mention anything of this girl you spoke of so, all of this is in theory,"

Henry nodded, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the thickly carpeted floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

Then he looked up at Sir Darwin's face, his expression brightening.

"Would it be possible for us to know her address? Perhaps that will lead us to Sir Charles's whereabouts!"

Darwin smiled, setting the paper back into one of his drawers.

"Indeed, I have made arrangements with the police force already. I have found her address and they are watching her activities furtively,"

Henry felt his heart beat faster, he was ecstatic to know that with the information he and Logan had shared they may be able to save Sir Charles. Darwin was watching his face closely.

"We cannot directly accuse her though, Henry. All of this is, again, speculation at this point. We can only wait and watch until she makes her move and confirm our suspicions-"

"I understand, Sir."

"Very well," Darwin stood up, went around his desk to shake Henry's hand as the other stood up and prepared to take his leave.

"Mayhap you will be hearing from me again, Mr McCoy-" Henry nodded. He was beside himself with excitement at the progress they are making. Henry was about to ask for the address of Lady Emma Frost so he himself might be of use but Darwin knew what he was about to say.

"Leave it to the authorities to do what they must, Mr McCoy. I know you only want to help, but do understand-"

Henry's shoulders drooped but he regained his composure.

"Yes, of course, Sir Darwin and I thank you for informing me of the matter. It serves to lighten my heart that we may yet have a chance to rescue Sir Charles,"

Lady Frost's eyes are narrowed like that of a basilisk as she watched from a slit of her curtained window at the suspicious looking men who are loitering close to the grounds of her house. Even though they are dressed plainly, she could tell that these men are constables. She twitched the curtain back in distaste, her face a mask of hate as she sat on a couch. Shaw was, of course right. She should not have come a calling at the Xavier mansion. She knew that bespectacled gent had something wily about him. She looked about the darkened room; only the light from the guttering fire in the fireplace threw jumping shadows within. Her furniture all expensive and sparkling white yet she considered this place a hovel. She had missed the bright and courtly palatial home she used to reside in when she had been a duchess. This house was actually but one of the last gifts, her previous husband had bestowed upon her. It was very big and spacious but to her, it was ugly, as everything in her life have been, unfit for her and her beauty. She also still received an allowance from that revolting, spineless husk of a man she had married and she found that the mere pittance was a slap in the face, an insult to her. She was through with men using her. She sat there, silently fuming and wallowing in her bitterness yet again and then there was a knock at her door. It was Shaw. She did not turn to look at him, yet he nodded her way.

"We have found them. They are in Yorkshire-"

Her eyes widened. Imagine that? The enemy was so close to where she once had her duchy in her own right. She inclined her head towards the window.

"What of the pigs puttering aimlessly at my doorstep?"

"We can evade them easily, My Lady-' Shaw said in a knowing leer and she smiled back at him brightly.

"Good. Let us make haste. I want this to be over and done with!"

By happenstance, it was Officers Robert Louis Drake and Saint-John Allerdyce who had been assigned to conduct surveillance over the residence of Lady Emma Frost. It had been a day and a half that they have been on their guard. Officer Drake posed as a peddler and Officer Allerdyce was dressed as a beggar. There had been not much activity since they had begun. On occasion, a servant would be off on an errand, for which another plain-clothed policeman had been dispatched to follow and then the servant would return.

"To think there would have been a bit of excitement in this for us, Bobby-" John said as he yawned and stretched his arms out and settled on the bench where he was pretending to be a drunken beggar.

"But no! No Sir! We are here to fester in boredom house-sitting for god knows how long!"

"John-" Officer Drake began.

"We could have been out at Trudi's sipping a pint and enjoying a well deserved reprieve instead my arse is burning a mark upon this bench surely as if I had branded it!"

"Don't be all uptight now! Our replacements will come soon enough. Let us just go through the motions, eh?"

John snorted at that and then he lifted the lip of a bottle wrapped in brown paper to meet his own lips, he is not really drinking cheap wine but cold coffee to keep himself roused. Bobby suddenly looked at the house again, his eyes narrowing in curiosity. Something did not feel right to him. There was not much activity since four hours had passed. What made him feel odd is that there was no smoke rising from the chimney, not even a faint one.

"John? Are you up for some excitement?"

John eyed him lazily. "What have you in mind?"

Bobby nodded towards the house. "There has not been any servant about and there is no smoke coming from the chimney-"

"Well, what of it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should make our move-"

John's eyes widened and he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Yes! Something to do at last!"

They both looked surreptitiously about and then they both crossed the street and began to stealthily circle the outer premises. John felt his stomach tighten and grow cold. He dreaded the fact that they would find no one in the house. He almost hoped that they are still here, the people they have been watching or all that they have done would have been for nothing. Bobby signaled with his fingers that he will make the first move to enter. John nodded grimly. Bobby tested the doorknob of the back entry and the knob yielded to the twist of his grip. The door was open. He peered inside, darting a quick look about, he slid quietly in and he lifted his truncheon out in front of him defensively. John stayed behind to watch out for him and for anyone who might enter. Bobby felt it the moment he entered. There is a feeling of utter absence of life in the house. He made a quick survey of each room, his dread growing along with the leaden feeling in his heart. He had checked all rooms and there was no one here. No one at all. He saw wrappings hastily thrown about in the kitchen, the main bedroom had clothes carelessly lying on the floor and the fireplace in some of the rooms out cold, the ashes long cooled. Bobby rushed out of the house cursing silently to himself and then he grabbed John by the shoulder.

"John, We've been had! No one is here! They already left! Christ almighty!"

"Damn it! We have to report this in!" Bobby took out a whistle and blew it immediately. A carriage that was hidden somewhere came forth, bearing two officers. Bobby and John jumped into the carriage. John slapped at the door of the carriage and shouted up to one of the officers.

"Hurry! The subject has escaped!" The officer did not need to be told again. He tugged at the reins and let out a commanding yell for the horses to dash forth post haste.

Both Logan and Henry McCoy met with a distraught Darwin at the gates of the Xavier Mansion. Darwin did not want to share the bad news with the rest of the staff. He kept walking restlessly back and forth as he wrung his hands in frustration.

"I did not think that they would slip past the officers but they did Henry and I feel utterly powerless!"

"How could they have done it?" Henry asked, visibly shaken that their chance to rescue Charles was gone.

"We have no clue yet as to how they had accomplished this evasion, but I tell you the authorities have sent forth instructions that all ports, stations and city entryways be set up to inspect any carriages that will pass through. We may yet find a means to waylay them. I've sent word to every authority that will hear me out. If not for Warren Worthington, I would not have had this privilege-"

"I have also notified the Duke of York of what has transpired at the Frost residence and of Lady Frost's possible association with the crime. He had been most gracious and offered whatever assistance he could provide,"

Darwin let out a sigh of vexation. It was rather a sight to see the staid and upstanding solicitor agitated. Henry recalled that Warren Worthington was one of Charles's long-time acquaintances that is part of the nobility and has royal connections. The Duke of York would also have his own. He understood that this manhunt would not have been done so thoroughly for a common gentleman such as Charles Xavier if not for that.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yes there is. I came here to request that you both come with me to help identify Emma Frost and her young Charge. We did not find any portraits or photographs at the residence of Emma Frost. They may have removed these items to prevent their identification. I need you to come and give a description at the Station so that we may circulate this,"

Logan quietly made a gesture of assent and Henry nodded in agreement as well."Please, Sir Darwin. Anything we can do for Sir Charles, you need not implore us so,"

"The last of the traps are set in. Now, all we can do is wait and watch-" Sean said as they all stood at the main entryway to the barricades.

"You all seem sure that they would find us. Is it that easy for them to do so?" Charles queried as he looked at the men about him. The day had waned yet again to bring forth the quickening dusk. They all stood in meditative silence; the only noise seemed to come from the teeming wild creatures amongst the gorse and the brush.

"I have prepared for that possibility, Charles. Always, when you deal with the brotherhood, you must be prepared; you must think one step ahead if you can-"

"It would have worked better if you left the country-" Sean replied sheepishly. Azazel lifted an eyebrow his way, frowning.

"Well it's true! We may have this showdown with Shaw and his minions but the brotherhood would still be after you. If you left the country and had aliases, it would be harder for the brotherhood to find you,"Sean continued,

"I can't just wrest Charles from the very place he calls home. I cannot just part him from his friends and colleagues. I have to deal with Shaw first and after that, perhaps-" Erik stopped himself and regarded Charles tenderly. "You can bid your farewell to them and we can leave the country after,"

Charles just held his gaze, perfectly understanding that there was no turning back. They would really have to leave England. This was very difficult for Charles but to keep on living, he must make this choice. Erik knew Charles accepted this decision without having to voice it out loud.

They all started to walk back to the stone house. Up to now, Charles still found it hard to pinpoint where it is, some trick of illusion seemed to blend the house into the rather sparse terrain, making it hard to find.

"How did you come by this place, Erik? That house appears to play some sort of magic trick over my sight-"

Erik grinned as Charles kept in step with him as they continued the walk.

"This used to be a battle fortress, Charles. What you actually see before you is the remnant of the top of a tower,"

Charles looked around at him, astounded and then looked back at the tower again. "You mean to tell me-"

"Yes, this is a forgotten historical site and that was why this place is called the barricades," Erik pointed something else that Charles did not notice before. "Let me tell you something. Beyond the barricades, perhaps a hundred feet away or less, there is actually a chasm and it seamlessly merges with the mountains in the distance that if you don't watch your step, well-"

"Oh my!" Charles suddenly clutched at Erik's arm, recalling that if he ran that way before when he tried to escape from Erik, he would have fallen over the edge.

"Are there any more surprises I should know about?" Charles looked up at Erik uneasily. Erik's regarded him gravely.

"I think its better that some things are left unsaid, lest it disturbs you even more-"

Charles slept fitfully that night. Whatever tension seemed to settle over the other men about him affected him as well. He could see it in their expressions, feel it rising from them and it is now surrounding the fortress. Charles knew that Erik was even more vigilant than before, his body stiff as Charles lay next to him. Erik may actually be feigning sleep for Charles's benefit.

"Erik," Charles said softly. Erik opened his eyes immediately.

"You have to get some rest, otherwise you might not be able to think clearly tomorrow," Charles begged him.

Erik sighed as he settled closer to Charles, caressing one shoulder to comfort him.

"Worry not about me. I am trained for this; my body can go on for days without rest-"

"But-"

"Hush now! It is you who needs to rest. We may or may not have our fight with the brotherhood on the morrow but don't let this wear you down. Trust in me,"

Charles closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "I have to admit, I am afraid of what may happen, Erik. But the only certainty in me right now is that you and I are together at least. So whatever tomorrow may bring-"

Erik drew him closer and held him. "Charles," Erik suddenly gave Charles's ear a hard nibble surprising him.

"Ow!" Erik pushed him down on the bed and was on top of him, grinning wickedly, showing Charles his toothsome smile.

"I know what will put you to sleep and shut you up!" Charles's eyes were comically wide for a moment and then he giggled in delight as Erik kissed his face and neck over and over.

"I will ravage you until your legs are shaking and you are begging for me to stop and then you will fall unconscious again like before," Erik said throatily in between the licks and kisses.

"Stop it! Ah, you are so cruel!" Charles cried out in mock petulance as he tried to push Erik away from him, but the brute was evermore, stronger than him. Erik hurriedly undressed him and followed suit on what he had said, to the letter.

Charles did fall asleep, sexually sated and thoroughly exhausted after Erik was through with him. Erik fondly caressed the back of his neck and watched him slumber until exhaustion had finally driven him to sleep as well.

In one of the other rooms, Sean tossed and turned in his bed in an exaggerated manner, grumbling as he did so.

"Finally, those two have stopped baying like animals in heat!" He roughly brought the edge of his blanket up to his chin and closed his weary eyes. In the next room adjoining his, Azazel slept most peacefully, for the cork earplugs he brought with him came in most handy.


End file.
